


El Racardian

by Sukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Kissing, M/M, glamour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se infiltra en un pub gay para tratar de desarticular una presunta red de prostitución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está bastante avanzada ya, pero no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos tendrá. Cuando lo determine editaré el fic para señalarlo :) ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> P.D.: empezamos con el prólogo, bastante cortito, pero los próximos capítulos por supuesto serán más extensos.
> 
> Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los cesionarios de los derechos de explotación. No tengo ánimo de lucro al publicar esta historia.

**PRÓLOGO.**

Aquella mañana, Robards se había puesto la corbata morada.

No había nada de malo en aquel accesorio; era fino, elegante y encajaba a la perfección alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Tampoco el color era importante; podría ser verde, azul o naranja, qué más daba. Probablemente, ni siquiera el Jefe de la División de Aurores se había fijado lo suficientemente bien en él cuando se lo compró.

Y, sin embargo, en las pocas ocasiones en las que Robards la había llevado puesta había ocurrido algo… fuera de lo común. La primera vez, hace dos años, los Falcons derrotaron a los United en la liga; algo que no pasaba desde hacía casi una década. Los golpeadores dejaron inconscientes a todos y cada uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario; incluido a su, aparentemente por entonces, imbatible buscador.

La segunda vez, tres bicornios se escaparon del Departamento de Control y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se colaron en estampida en el Nivel 2 y dejaron patas arriba el Cuartel General. Destruyeron numerosos registros e informes de capturas y misiones anteriores, lo que obligó a toda la plantilla a dejar las aventuras a un lado para concentrar sus esfuerzos en restablecer todo el monótono, aburrido y temido papeleo.

La tercera vez, Harry Potter se divorció de Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja aprovechó el corto descanso del auror más prometedor del momento para entrar en la oficina y comunicarle la desconcertante noticia; había descubierto su oculto interés lésbico a raíz de algún (varios) escarceo amoroso con la novia de Roger Davies. En cuatro meses habían deshecho su matrimonio. A día de hoy, si sale el tema, Harry todavía tiene que escuchar los reproches de sus compañeros por eso de haberse casado siendo tan jóvenes. Ahora, con veinticinco años recién cumplidos, Harry continúa siendo un codiciado, atractivo y heterosexual… soltero. 

Hoy, la mañana del dos de agosto de 2005, los aurores al servicio y protección de las gentes de Londres aguantaron la respiración cuando su superior hizo acto de presencia en las oficinas. Le habían puesto gafas, percibieron algunos, y por fin se había afeitado. La túnica marrón era correcta y apropiada, pero el color de su corbata era lo más bizarro que alguien podía echarse a la cara. Primera cosa extraordinaria del día, pensó Harry cuando Kevin Whitby, un Hufflepuff de su misma quinta, le dio un codazo tembloroso para señalarle con la mirada la ya familiar, aunque temida, prenda del Jefe.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. –murmuró el hombre cuando pasó al lado del cubículo de Harry. –Sígueme hasta mi despacho.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Qué le tendría deparado la leyenda de la misteriosa corbata morada del Jefe? Observó irritado como el resto del equipo de aurores regresaba a sus quehaceres con un suspiro de alivio. Claro, le tocaba a él pagar los platos rotos. _Otra vez_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como el Prólogo es algo corto, os dejo hoy el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste :) ¡Comentarios, kudos y bookmarks serán bien recibidos, por supuesto! ^^

-¿Café, té?

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso. Su Jefe se había desanudado la condenada corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Había sellado la puerta de su despacho con un hechizo y lanzado un potente encantamiento anti-intrusos no verbal, que impedía que cualquier persona ajena a la habitación en la que se encontraban pudiera captar la más mínima palabra que allí pronunciasen por casi cualquier técnica mágica conocida.

-Es mejor que no sospechen nada. –explicó Robards cuando Harry observó con ojos entrecerrados la puerta sellada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –quiso saber Harry devolviendo su atención al hombre sentado en el escritorio frente a él.

-Más bien, qué es lo que va a ocurrir.

Y ahí empezaba, pensó Harry, la maldición de la corbata. Afortunadamente, Robards no permitió a su mente indagar demasiado en sus pensamientos, porque inmediatamente comenzó a hablar:

-Hace menos de un año, dos hombres abrieron un pub. No son conocidos por aquí y, por lo que me han contado, ni siquiera viven en Londres. No conocemos sus nombres, ni su origen, ni su apariencia o sus intenciones. Tan solo sabemos que, nada más abrir el local, contrataron a dos camareros para que se encargasen de la barra y de, en vista de siete denuncias recibidas por vecinos de la zona, servicios de prostitución que deben de desarrollarse en la planta de arriba del pub.

Robards le pasó a Harry los documentos con las denuncias y lo poco que sabían del sospechoso establecimiento. Harry les echó un vistazo rápido mientras su Jefe seguía hablando:

\- Se llama ‘El Racardian’. Es un antro amplio, bien amueblado, limpio y seguro, según las últimas inspecciones que hemos llevado a cabo en él. – Robards clavó sus diminutos ojos azules en Harry. –Pero nunca hemos encontrado ni el más leve indicio de que en su interior se lleven a cabo servicios sexuales, por más que hemos investigado; hasta las putas desaparecen. Y, sin embargo, los vecinos continúan quejándose de la mala imagen que le da al barrio y de lo inseguros que se sienten saliendo de casa con sus hijos y teniendo que pasar por allí para llegar al Callejón Diagon.

Harry asintió, imaginando lo que se avecinaba.

-…Lo único que quiero, es que la gente sepa que mis aurores se toman muy en serio su seguridad y bienestar. Por esta razón, he pensado en profundizar la investigación y llegar al corazón de todo este asunto. Pero para eso te necesito a ti, Harry, mi sucesor.

Robards siempre le llamaba ‘mi sucesor’ cuando quería conseguir algo de él. Harry deseaba que supiera que ese apelativo le irritaba muchísimo. No es que no quisiera ocupar el lugar de su Jefe algún día, que sí quería, pero el hecho de que utilizara el chantaje emocional contra él cada vez que le convenía le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?-preguntó Harry para tratar de evitar que su Jefe se fuera por las ramas. Sabía que no tenía opción de librarse de esta, así que cuando antes supiera lo que esa sucia y asquerosa corbata morada tenía reservado para él, antes podría ir haciéndose a la idea de cómo superarlo.- ¿Quiere que vaya de cliente? ¿Con un hechizo glamour o algo así?

-Mejor, -sonrió Robards, para disgusto de Harry. –irás de trabajador.

- _¿Cómo?_

El Jefe solo continuó sonriendo. El _Hijo Puta_ del Jefe. Solía hacerlo a menudo siempre que daba instrucciones para que los aurores pudieran asimilar correctamente lo que les acababa de decir que tenían que hacer. Simplemente terminaba su explicación y se quedaba mirándoles, sonriendo ligeramente en una actitud amistosa y abierta que ahora mismo iba a terminar por colmar la poca paciencia de ‘su sucesor’.

Harry evaluó sus opciones: iría de infiltrado a esa especie de club de alterne para tratar de desenmascarar una escurridiza y presunta red de prostitución. No era para nada raro que la idea no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia, sobre todo cuando probablemente hasta Robards dudaba de que semejante red existiera; Harry sabía que solo quería continuar ganándose el favor del pueblo mientras eran sus aurores los que hacían el trabajo sucio, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, había un asunto que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto:

-No esperará que yo… es decir, que vaya… que me haga pasar por… -Robards frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca mientras trataba de comprenderle. -¿Quiere que sea una _puta_?

Harry suspiró de alivio cuando Robards negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-¡Merlín, por supuesto que no! –exclamó alto y claro, y entonces es cuando Harry comenzó a ver la importancia de aquel hechizo anti-intrusos.- ¡Jamás obligaría a ninguno de mis aurores a prestar su cuerpo para ningún fin! Y mucho menos a ti, _sucesor_. –terminó Robards guiñándole un ojo, creyéndose cómplices.- Había pensado más bien en que, con un par de hechizos glamour encima, te metieras de camarero y te dedicaras a servir copas mientras te enteras de qué va todo el asunto.

-Nunca he sido muy elocuente… -comentó Harry poniendo una mano en el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, agobiándose por momentos. –Y un camarero que trabaja de noche se supone que tiene que tener algo de labia. Y más en un lugar donde al parecer no solo puedes terminar borracho, sino _terminar_ literalmente también. Creo que no voy a dar el pego.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Harry. –insistió Robards. –Eres uno de los aurores más destacables del Cuartel, y sé que pondrás todo tu empeño en intentar hacer las cosas bien. Además, ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás porque me he tomado la libertad de enviar anónimamente tu currículum…

-Mi… ¿qué? –balbuceó Harry, anonadado.

-Tu currículum. -repitió Robards pacientemente.- Toma, te he guardado una copia; tu nueva identidad. Y esto es un teléfono móvil de esos que usan los muggles. No me digas por qué, pero hemos averiguado que los camareros se comunican entre ellos así. Espero que sepas utilizarlo.

-Me las arreglaré. –masculló Harry entre dientes mientras desganado recogía el móvil y un trozo de pergamino con su cv de las manos del Jefe. Se metió el, percibió, muy pasado de moda teléfono, y leyó con atención:

 

**CURRÍCULUM DE Alexander Brandon Sullivan**

Nombre: Alexander

Apellidos: Brandon Sullivan

Nacionalidad: inglesa

Fecha de nacimiento: 14/02/1986                Edad: 19 años.

Estado civil: soltero.

Teléfono de contacto: 04208084198

1996 – 2003: Educación Secundaria Obligatoria – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (Escocia, Inglaterra).

Dominio de idiomas: Inglés: nativo / Francés: excelente.

 

**EXPERIENCIA LABORAL.**

2003 – 2005: Camarero a tiempo completo – El Caldero Chorreante (Londres, Inglaterra).

Me defino en: Responsable. Trabajador. Puntual. Con encanto. Extrovertido.

 

**OTROS DATOS DE INTERÉS.**

Licencia W de automóviles mágicos.

Intereses: manualidades; deportes; animales; pociones.

 

-Madre mía… ¡¿Pociones?! –escupió Harry cuando terminó de leer. Apenas podía creerse ni una sola palabra de lo que había escrito en tamaño papel.- ¿Quién es el imbécil que ha redactado este currículum? ¡Exijo saberlo!

-Vamos, Harry, cálmate. –trató de tranquilizarle Robards.- Tuvimos que adaptarlo un poco al trabajo al que se supone que aspiras. Las pociones son como los cócteles; el secreto está en mezclar los ingredientes adecuados y agitarlos correctamente. Eso llamará el interés de los que estudien tu solicitud.

-¿Y qué demonios es esto de _francés nivel excelente_? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé decir ‘Hola’ en francés!

- _Bonjour_. –respondió Robards sin perder la sonrisa.- Nos pareció exótico que dominaras el idioma.

-¡Ah! ¿¿Y no pensasteis en lo que pasará si me piden que les haga una demostración?? ¡Es de locos! –bufó Harry, su cabreo ascendiendo por momentos. -¡Y no soy extrovertido! ¡Ni tan siquiera tengo encanto!

-Oh, Harry, claro que lo tienes. –aseguró Robards mirándole fijamente. – _Debes_ de tenerlo, -añadió cuando Harry arqueó una ceja, impacientándose.- porque si no, no me explico el batallón de pretendientas que beben los vientos por ti y te sigan allá donde vas como seducidas por una Amortentia.

-Solo me quieren por haber vencido a Voldemort, ser famoso y toda esa mierda… –explicó Harry, un poco desesperado, en un vano intento de hacerle sacar de la cabeza a su Jefe la absurda misión que pensaba endilgarle. – Y se supone que iré disfrazado. ¡No tendré nada que ofrecer!

-Harry…

-¿Y por qué cojones voy a tener 19 años? ¿Es que tengo cara de crío?

-El glamour te hará parecer más infantil. Pensamos que un chico de apariencia inocente agasajará mejor a los que van a decidir si vales para el puesto al que aspiras.

- _Fantástico_. –ironizó Harry absolutamente cabreado.- Unas ideas _fantásticas_. Como eso de que mi única experiencia laboral haya sido en el Caldero Chorreante. _Oh, sí_ , no conozco un pub con más encanto que ese…

-Todo saldrá bien, Harry, ya lo verás. –dijo un aparentemente muy convencido Robards sin que la mirada exterminadora del auror le intimidara lo más mínimo.- Ahora solo tendrás que esperar a que suene ese trasto móvil lo que sea. Mientras tanto, vamos a ver qué hacemos con tu aspecto.

Entonces Robards embrujó una moneda trucada que extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón y, cinco minutos después, varios miembros Expertos en Ocultación y Seguimiento llamaron educadamente a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante.

Cuatro rostros sonrientes observaron a Harry. Llevaban túnicas anaranjadas demasiado coloridas para tratarse de supuestos ‘expertos’ en ocultación y seguimiento, pero el auror decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Bastantes aguas tenía ya su misión de por sí, por lo que una más no cambiaría mucho su situación.

-Soy consciente de que eres un joven hábil en encantamientos, Harry, de cualquier tipo; incluidos los glamour. –comentó Robards mientras los ocultadores, que habían pedido que Harry se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ellos, comenzaban a calcular sus medidas. –Pero este equipo se dedica solamente a esto, y sus técnicas de transformación te permitirán mantener tu apariencia en todo momento, sin necesidad de actualización, durante el tiempo que dure la misión.

Harry le miró.

-¿Significa eso que no podré salir a tomar algo con mis amigos por si levanto sospechas de quién puedo ser en realidad? –estaba seguro de que la respuesta de su Jefe le mosquearía.

-Bueno, _sí_ , pero piensa en todos los quebraderos de cabeza que te vas a quitar de encima, Harry. No tendrás que preocuparte cada tres horas por ver si el glamour sigue actuando correctamente.

Después de aquello, pensó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos cuando los ocultadores comenzaron a lanzar sus hechizos, más le valía a Robards dimitir y cederle su puesto a él…

 

Dos horas después Harry observaba su nueva imagen desde el espejo del hall de su nueva residencia. “Por si las moscas”, le había explicado Robards, “será mejor que vivas en este apartamento que nadie relacionará con Harry Potter”. El piso en cuestión se erigía cerca de la tienda de Madame Malkin y, aunque al auror le molestaba no tener otro motivo más para quejarse abiertamente de su mala suerte, estaba bastante bien: era espacioso, luminoso y con un diseño moderno y juvenil, aunque sin pasarse. Dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina americana y un salón con chimenea. Nada mal.

… Su apariencia, en cambio, era _demasiado_ infantil, se molestó Harry mientras apreciaba con más detalle su reflejo. Ni siquiera aparentaba 19; esa cara gritaba 16, 17 años a lo sumo. Afortunadamente, los ocultadores habían decidido conservar su cuerpo tal cual era, y Harry sabía que, debido a los arduos y continuos entrenamientos de auror, un chaval de 17 años no podría tener esos músculos. Casi _tampoco_ uno de 19… pero esperaba que esos camareros no se dieran cuenta de eso.

Lo que sí habían hecho los ocultadores había sido quitarle altura. Ahora media 1,70m y dando gracias. Era ridículo, hasta para un joven de 19 años, se dijo pensando en Ron y en sí mismo a esa edad. La voz también se la habían cambiado; ahora sonaba menos grave, pero sin perder su masculinidad.

Lo que más le preocupaba era su nuevo rostro.

Ahora tenía el pelo castaño, un poco más corto y con algo de cresta; aunque igual de rebelde que siempre (ni siquiera aquellos ‘expertos’ habían logrado modificar eso). Sus ojos, por fin libres de miopía, habían dejado de ser verdes para volverse marrones; “color miel”, le había corregido un ocultador, “es muy llamativo y dulce”. Harry recordó haber rodado los ojos cuando se lo comentó.

Sus labios habían pasado de finos a cobrar algo más de grosor; sus orejas las habían empequeñecido un poco, al igual que su nariz (y eso contando con que nunca la había tenido grande). Sus pobladas cejas habían sufrido un serio proceso de depilación y ‘despoblamiento’, y ahí fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder toda su personalidad. Por último, habían tersado algo más su piel y eliminado las ojeras que su tenso trabajo de auror le habían provocado. El tono de piel continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre, pero su bello corporal había desaparecido por completo (y cuando decía _por completo_ , se refería justamente a eso).

A pesar de todos aquellos cambios, Harry tuvo que reconocer que ‘Alexander’ era un tipo atractivo, pero con un rostro tan inocente que daba miedo. Se preguntó si a un tipo con una cara como la suya le permitirían trabajar en El Racardian. Probablemente _no_ , pensó, una chispa de esperanza surgiendo de pronto en su interior.

Sonriendo, se puso a preparar una comida tardía.

 

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, cuatro días después el teléfono móvil que Harry llevaba a todas partes, como mientras salía a hacer la compra o a tomar una cerveza solitaria en un bar, decidió sonar para amargarle la existencia. Le había pillado cenando mientras escuchaba por la radio la retransmisión de un partido de quiddicht. Desganadamente cogió el teléfono de la mesa, lo descolgó y se lo acercó al oído como quien está al borde de escuchar una mala noticia:

\- Hola, Alexander, me llamo Matt. –dijo una voz aterciopelada que produjo extraños escalofríos en Harry. –No sé si te acordarás, pero nos mandaste tu currículum hace unos días. Trabajo en El Racardian.

Harry se puso a juguetear con la comida del plato mientras asentía verbal y gestualmente.

-Perfecto. Bueno, pues te llamaba para decirte que nos has interesado. –Harry maldijo su suerte mentalmente. – Llevamos unas semanas buscando un camarero más porque en verano no damos abasto los dos solos. Y menos ahora, que empieza agosto. Así que… ¿te vendría bien pasarte esta noche sobre las nueve? Más que nada para enseñarte cómo funcionamos aquí y conocernos personalmente.

Harry parpadeó, realmente no esperaba comenzar a trabajar hoy. Rápidamente miró su reloj de pulsera; las siete y diez de la tarde.

-¿Ta-tan pronto?-balbuceó. Pudo escuchar el suspiro lastimero de su interlocutor.

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor. Así podrás incorporarte mañana. ¿Hay algún problema en quedar luego? A lo mejor has hecho planes y…

-No, no, tranquilo. Está bien. –cuanto antes descubriera los trapos sucios del Racardian, antes podría recuperar su vida, pensó.- ¿A las nueve entonces? ¿Quedamos en el mismo Racardian?

-Sí a las dos cosas. -Harry casi pudo jurar que la persona tras la otra línea estaba sonriendo.- Oh, por cierto, se me olvidaba. Vente vestido con algo _decente_. Es decir, algo que no sea un jersey, una camisa a rallas escocesa y unos pantalones vaqueros muggles que empiezan a estar tan de moda por aquí.

Harry tragó saliva; todo su armario estaba repleto de ese tipo de indumentaria.

-Ah, vale, bien.

-Nos vemos luego, entonces. –se despidió Matt, que al menos por teléfono parecía simpático.

-Claro, hasta luego.

Harry cortó la comunicación, dejó la cena olvidada sobre la mesita del salón y llamó a Hermione por red flu. Necesitaba ropa ‘decente’ con urgencia,  ¿podría ella acompañarla tardíamente de compras?

 

Hermione pudo, afortunadamente. Una Hermione rubia, de pelo liso, tez tostada y ojos claros (bendito glamour _temporal_ …). Ahora el armario de Harry tenía otro color, aunque él continuara prefiriendo su guardarropa anterior, el cual por cierto pensaba recuperar en cuanto terminara aquella absurda misión. A las nueve menos cuarto Harry abandonó su apartamento para dirigirse al sospechoso pub andando. No tenía la más mínima intención de llegar quince minutos antes, así que no se Apareció.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso; ¿y si le pedían que hablara en francés? ¿Y si su apariencia infantilizada y su cuerpo adulto, aunque joven, le delataba? ¿Y si era tan torpe preparando cócteles que su nula habilidad para las pociones salía a la luz? Oh, lo que estaba claro que iba a pasar es que inmediatamente se darían cuenta de que ni tenía encanto ni era extrovertido.

Apreció su indumentaria para intentar dejar sus nada tranquilizadores pensamientos atrás; llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, que marcaban obscenamente el bulto de su entrepierna (Hermione tenía un gusto oculto por la ropa masculina particularmente inquietante…); unos zapatos negros “sofisticados, pero informales al mismo tiempo” había dicho ella; y una camiseta de manga larga blanca ajustada, junto a una americana negra que se entallaba en los lugares adecuados.

Casual, pero elegante, se definió Harry ahora. En realidad, quitando lo ajustados de sus pantalones, aquella ropa tampoco estaba tan mal. Luego alzó la vista y fue cuando comprobó que se encontraba a menos de diez metros de El Racardian. Aunque nunca había visto el local más que en fotos, Robards se había encargado de darle su dirección; era un establecimiento de dos plantas con una fachada minimal aunque moderna y llamativa, de un color gris nacarado muy bonito.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar, un chico rubio que estaba fumando un cigarro muggle a la salida se fijó en él y le saludó con una sonrisa.- ¿Alexander? ¿Eres tú?

Harry asintió varias veces con la cabeza, tratando de serenarse. Tenía que adoptar una pose tranquila para que no le descubrieran.

-Soy Matt. –dijo el chico mientras le tendía una mano educadamente a Harry en cuanto llegó hasta él.- Hemos hablando antes por teléfono.

Matt era un joven alto, mucho más alto que Alexander y algo más que Harry, esbelto y con un cuerpo muy trabajado también. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, los ojos azules y la tez ligeramente bronceada; llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy similares a los de Harry y una camisa también negra que se le pegaba demasiado a la piel. Su abierta sonrisa mostró una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes. A simple vista parecía alguien en quien se podía confiar, pero el hecho de que Harry estuviera allí por un turbio asunto de prostitución demostraba que las apariencias engañaban.

El hombre le dio una última calada a su cigarro y, mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco, le indicó a Harry que entrara dentro, por delante de él, con la mano.

El Racardian era el mismo local que Harry había conocido en las fotos; dos barras de mármol blanco, muy elegantes, recorrían en forma de L la pista de baile. Había un guardarropa a un lado y unos baños muy cerca a su izquierda y otros que avistó más al fondo. Recorriendo un poco el lugar junto a Matt, quien iba describiéndole brevemente el sitio, pudo apreciar las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

No perdió más el tiempo.

-¿Qué hay arriba?

Pero Matt se encogió de hombros mientras fijaba su intensa mirada en él con una sonrisa de disculpa. Realmente este chico tenía todo el encanto que estaba seguro que le faltaba a él. –Una despensa, nuestro despacho y un baño privado. –contestó con una inocencia que Harry sabía que no tenía.

Bien. Tampoco esperaba que le hablaran de las actividades ilegales que desarrollaban en el pub nada más conocerlo, pero había tenido que intentarlo.

Atravesando la pista de baile, Matt le enseñó a Harry dos reservados acristalados para clientes vip. Había una mesa de cristal, las paredes estaban insonorizadas y los sofás parecían muy cómodos. Incluso tenían su propio minibar y un magnetófono muy elegante. “Somos gente con clase”, le había comentado Matt entonces.

Encontraron al otro camarero saliendo de una habitación totalmente oscura, sin paredes acristaladas, al contrario que los reservados, ni ningún otro material que pudiera revelar lo que se cocía en su interior. A Harry le pudo la curiosidad y esperaba que en esta ocasión Matt fuera un chico sincero.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pero fue su compañero quien le contestó; un hombre alto, de la misma edad que Matt (unos veinticuatro, veinticinco, más o menos como Harry), también alto, atlético y bien parecido. De cabello negro, piel morena y ojos misteriosos. Casi tan atractivo como Matt.

-El cuarto oscuro.

La respuesta descolocó un poco a Harry. Según tenía entendido, aunque no podía estar seguro porque no era del tipo que salía de fiesta todos los fines de semana, los cuartos oscuros abundaban en locales preferiblemente gays.

-¿Pero para qué? -no pudo evitar preguntar. Su desconcierto ascendía por momentos.

Matt y el otro hombre rieron brevemente.

-¿Has visto, Leo? –dijo Matt sin apartar los ojos de Harry. –Es tan inocente como su apariencia. Lo he sabido nada más verlo; a nuestros clientes les va a encantar.

Pero… ¿por qué tendría que encantarles? Habría exigido Harry si no se hubiera contenido para no parecer (más) tonto. Sin embargo, fue el tal Leo en esta ocasión quién le sacó de dudas.

-El Racardian es un pub gay, como supongo que habrás imaginado. –en su interior, lo que la imaginación de Harry verdaderamente estaba haciendo era torturar lenta y dolorosamente a Robards.- Así que, evidentemente, procuramos un lugar para que nuestros clientes puedan desahogarse a gusto siempre que lo deseen sin tener que soportar miradas de desaprobación.

-Desgraciadamente, -añadió Matt con una mueca de molestia en la cara. – al igual que en el mundo muggle, la homosexualidad tampoco está muy bien vista entre magos, así que no nos queda más remedio que tener este cuarto aquí.

Entonces Harry hizo la pregunta inapropiada.

-¿Vosotros sois… eh, _gays_?

Matt y Leo se miraron entre ellos, ambos con iguales expresiones de incredulidad. Harry se pateó mentalmente por haberse atrevido a indagar sobre su _íntima y personal_ vida sexual. Los dos hombres finalmente le miraron con sonrisas a medio definir.

-Claro, ¿tú no?

El auror se preguntó entonces si un hetero trabajaría en un local gay. Bueno, posiblemente un hetero abierto y liberal sí que lo haría. Pero quizá esos dos confiarían más en él en un futuro si se volvía ‘del gremio’.

-Sí, sí. –se apresuró a responder, sin haber podido evitar ruborizarse un poco. Lamentablemente, como todavía no habían abierto el pub al público, tampoco habían puesto en marcha las luces de fiesta (que posiblemente dejarían la estancia en penumbras y la iluminaran levemente con colores sugerentes y de neón), así que sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo pudieron notar su vergüenza sin problemas.

-Eres realmente adorable, Alex. –comentó Matt mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla de Harry. -¿Puedo llamarte así, _Alex_?

-Claro, no hay problema. –el comentario de Matt le había hecho enrojecer un poco más, así que deseó, casi _rogó_ , que se pusieran a instruirle de una vez.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Había dos barras; en una trabajaba Leo y en la otra Matt. Harry se iría turnando en función de la carga de trabajo que hubiera en cada una de ellas. Pondría copas, sonreiría a los clientes y sacaría la basura y acondicionaría el local con su ayuda cuando fuera hora de cerrar. Nada más lejos de lo escrupulosamente legal.

-En tu currículum dice que trabajaste durante dos años en el Caldero. –apuntó Matt en algún momento.- Pero en ese tipo de local pocas bebidas exóticas habrás servido. Lo mejor será que antes de abrir te demos un cursillo rápido.

-Es bueno en pociones, Matt. –señaló Leo con una sonrisa mientras los tres se acercaban a la barra más próxima. –Le cogerá el truco enseguida.

 

Primera prueba de fuego, pensó Harry para sí.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os guste! Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes con este capítulo... ;)

Durante una media hora, aproximadamente, Harry descubrió que poner cócteles no era tan complicado como hacer una poción. Solo tenías que recordar los ingredientes que eran y meterlos todos en una coctelera. Luego agitabas y servías en un vaso con muchos hielos. “Para acabar, sonríes y cobras”, había concluido Matt.

El mayor problema sería recordar los ingredientes de los cócteles y evitar mezclarlos erróneamente. Pero esta noche, por ser su primera trabajando allí, no tendría que hacer demasiado; sobre todo fijarse en cómo lo hacían sus compañeros y estudiar bien los precios y los ingredientes de cada bebida. De vez en cuando rellenaría las cámaras y al final de la madrugada ayudaría a limpiar, pero poco más.

Y así, a las diez en punto de la noche, El Racardian volvió a abrir sus puertas.

Harry empezó trabajando en la barra de Leo. Durante este corto lapso de tiempo, había descubierto que tenía ascendencia italiana y que, como él, había estudiado en Hogwarts, concretamente en la Casa Slytherin.

-Matt también fue seleccionado allí el mismo año que yo. ¿Y tú, a qué casa perteneciste?

A cualquiera menos a Gryffindor, pensó Harry de inmediato, especialmente si iba a tener que trabajar con dos Slytherin a los que no recordaba haber visto en su vida, y eso contando con que parecían tener la misma edad que él.

-Eh, Hufflepuff. –dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, buscando la casa más inocente de todas, exactamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era posible que un tejón tampoco fuera bien recibido allí.

-Oh, qué tierno. –comentó Leo en cambio, cosa que le sorprendió.

Pero entonces los primeros clientes comenzaron a entrar, atraídos por la pegadiza música del local y sus luces multicolor, y ya no hubo tiempo para más interrogaciones.

 

Eran las cuatro y diez de la madrugada, y Harry estaba ayudando a sus compañeros a sacar las últimas bolsas de basura, que arrojaron en el contenedor más cercano. Aunque no había trabajado tanto como Matt y Leo, Harry se encontraba realmente agotado. La música alta de esta especie de discoteca le había dejado un molesto pitido en los oídos, y el humo del tabaco que fumaban algunos de sus clientes le había dejado los ojos rojos, los cuales ahora le escocían terriblemente.

Los otros dos camareros tenían un aspecto y una actitud muy diferente a la suya; parecían igual de frescos y enérgicos que cuando había arrancado la noche. Matt tenía el pelo un poco más despeinado, al tenerlo más largo que Leo, pero nada más. Harry realmente ignoraba el motivo por el cual buscaban a un tercer integrante, pues habían librado barras llenas de clientes muertos de sed ellos solos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Incluso, habían conseguido generosas propinas por su excelente servicio.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Harry frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia donde procedía la voz. Era Matt, le sonreía con algo que parecía compasión mientras señalaba con el dedo la cansada y afectada mirada ‘miel’ de Alexander.

-Oh, ya, sí. –asintió estúpidamente mientras se alejaban de los contendores que afortunadamente tenían a unos metros del pub.

-¿Cómo has visto la noche? –quiso saber Leo mientras cerraba las puertas del Racardian y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos protectores. Matt había sacado un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo estaba encendiendo con su varita.- ¿Crees que mañana podrás manejarte tú solo?

Harry asintió. –De todos modos, si he de ser sincero, no entiendo por qué necesitabais mi ayuda, si ha quedado claro que podéis seguir arreglándoosla perfectamente sin mí.

-Bueno, técnicamente hoy ha sido una noche suave. –murmuró Matt tras la primera calada. _Suave_ , pensó Harry; el Racardian había estado hasta arriba de gente.- Y los fines de semana Leo y yo atendemos algunos asuntos arriba, por turnos. En el despacho. -añadió antes de que Harry hiciera la pregunta obvia.- Y como en verano suele haber tantos clientes, no podemos dejar una barra ‘desprotegida’ como venimos haciendo el resto de meses. Así que ahí es donde entras tú.

Independientemente de la sutil advertencia del rubio camarero, Harry hizo la pregunta obvia.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?

Pero una vez más Matt supo deshacerse de su curiosidad.

-Contabilidad, pedidos y esas cosas.

Y aunque Harry sentía que estaba engañándole, decidió dejar aparcado el tema por el momento. Sin embargo, estaría muy atento el próximo fin de semana por si veía a los clientes subir o bajar por aquellas escaleras.

-Bueno, esto ya está. –dijo Leo mientras comprobaba la fuerza de sus hechizos de seguridad con un sencillo encantamiento. Luego se giró hacia ellos y sonrió.- ¿Qué, nos vamos a tomar una copa por ahí antes de volver a casa?

Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Aquello iba _en serio_? Habían tenido una noche de locos y en lo único que por lo menos pensaba él era en pillar la cama y dormir hasta la hora de comer del día siguiente. Y no es que no tuviera fondo suficiente como para aguantar esfuerzos de este tipo (era auror, por Merlín), pero el ambiente fiestero y dicharachero del local le había perjudicado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Alex no parece muy convencido… -dejó caer Matt con cierto tono de burla.

-Oh, tonterías. –sonrió Leo, dirigiéndose a Harry y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, acercándole a él. La notable diferencia de alturas le hizo sentir ligeramente vulnerable.- Tomaremos una tranquila en mi casa, ¿qué te parece, chiquitín?

-¿ _Chiquitín_? –repitió Matt, mirando a Leo con diversión.- Me gusta.

-Oh, joder. –masculló Harry, frotándose la cara con las manos, tanto para tratar de espabilarse un poco si se suponía que tenía que ir a beber algo a casa de Leo, como para esconder la vergüenza que se había hecho patente en sus mejillas tras su, aparentemente oficial, ‘bautizo de trabajo’.

Los otros dos camareros rieron. Entonces Leo le soltó y le empujó suavemente hasta los brazos de Matt, quien inmediatamente le rodeó en un abrazo amistoso.- Te llevará hasta las puertas de mi casa, -dijo entonces señalando al rubio.- yo tengo que aparecerme dentro para levantar las protecciones de seguridad lo justo como para que puedas entrar. No te pases con el chiquitín, ¿eh?- le advirtió en son de burla a su compañero antes de Desaparecer.

Harry suspiró antes de que Matt conjurara la Aparición.

 

¿Cuánto se cobraba trabajando en El Racardian? fue la primera pregunta que acudió a la mente de Harry en cuanto se Apareció con Matt a la entrada de la cas… _mansión_ de Leo. Era blanca, enorme y majestuosa; casi tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, que ya era decir. Asombrado, Harry comenzó a subir la escalinata que le separaba de la puerta de entrada mientras Matt le iba comentando que la madre de Leo era una especie de cazafortunas que había formado su propio imperio a costa del imperio de sus innumerables ex maridos.

-¿Y todos se lo han dejado todo a ella? -preguntó Harry, curioso, mientras Matt llamaba a la puerta.- ¿No parece, como mínimo, sospechoso?

Pero como toda respuesta, Matt se encogió de hombros. –La madre de Leo tiene un encanto muy especial. Parece la Amortentia en carne y hueso. –Y vista las dimensiones de su hogar, no sería Harry quien se atreviera a ponerlo en duda.

Finalmente Leo abrió la puerta. O, más bien, un elfo doméstico lo hizo por él, pero el anfitrión también estaba parado en el vestíbulo, el cual parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. –Estamos solos, Alex, así que no te cortes. –le explicó al notarle algo compungido.- Mi familia hace vida en Italia; esta casa es solo para mí.

Si su familia era rica, pensó Harry mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo hasta la habitación de Leo, no veía la necesidad de que este tuviera que trabajar en absoluto. Y, sin embargo, lo hacía. Tal vez la sospecha de la existencia de esa red de prostitución no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, a fin de cuentas.

La habitación de Leo era igual de grande que todo su nuevo apartamento y casi el doble que su habitación en Grimmauld Place; demasiado opulenta para su gusto, pensó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Matt en uno de los sofás de estilo vintage que había en la habitación, frente a la chimenea.

Mientras Leo se había acercado a la mesita que había al lado de su cama para hurgar en el cajón, Matt, como quien ya se encuentra lo suficientemente familiarizado con el dormitorio y su propietario, encendió la chimenea. Un suave fuego iluminó el lugar y el sonido de su crepitar adormeció aún más los somnolientos sentidos de Harry.

 -No te vayas a dormir ahora, chiquitín. –escuchó que Matt le susurraba en el oído cuando, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos.

-A lo mejor un poco de esto le ayuda a espabilarse... –comentó Leo, quien estaba de vuelta con un estuche plateado en las manos.- Bueno, -rectificó tras sentarse en el único sillón que había.- no, en realidad no.

Matt soltó una suave carcajada mientras recibía un trozo de papel de liar de la mano de Leo. Y en contra de lo que sus dos compañeros esperaban, aquello sí refrescó la mente de Harry; Merlín, aquellos dos probablemente iban a fumar algo verdaderamente ilegal delante de sus narices, ¡de las narices de un auror! Intentó relajarse, ya que de todos modos esos dos ignoraban su auténtica identidad, cuando el característico aroma de aquella droga llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. _Marihuana_ , se dijo.

-Pero bueno, yo no soy tu padre para prohibirte nada -la profunda voz de Leo le sacó de sus pensamientos.- así que, ¿te apetece un poco, pequeño?

Sin embargo, antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo de declinar amablemente la invitación, Matt se le había adelantado y con una fulminante mirada le dijo a Leo que “no voy a dejar que mancilles a un chaval tan puro, cabrón, así que devuelve eso a la caja”, ordenó señalando el cogollo de la planta que Leo sujetaba entre los dedos, listo para prepararle otro porro a Harry.

Sin enfadarse en lo más mínimo, o sentirse molesto por el tono de advertencia de Matt, Leo se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le dijeron. Acto seguido encendió su porro con la varita y le dio una primera y larga calada. Matt lo imitó.

-Merlín, llevo necesitando esto desde la una de la mañana…

En lugar de responder, Matt continuó fumando. En pocos minutos, la habitación del italiano se había llenado de un espeso humo blanco que estaba haciendo mella en los cansados ojos de Harry. Por lo menos el rubio camarero se dio cuenta y se levantó unos segundos para abrir las ventanas, tan grandes como la cama de dosel, así que el dormitorio no tardó en liberarse de aquel gas tóxico.

-¿Has fumado alguna vez, Alex? –le preguntó Matt entonces.- Cualquier cosa, no necesariamente maría.

-Eso, -Leo se unió a la conversación, quien con ojos golosos observaba a Harry desde su sillón.- demuéstranos que no eres tan inocente como tu dulce apariencia nos hace creer.

-No te ofendas por eso, -se apresuró a añadir Matt tras otra profunda calada a su porro.- en realidad nos gusta que seas así.

-Tiene su punto. –convino Leo, acercándose la droga a los labios una vez más.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza. En realidad nunca había fumado; ni tabaco ni, por supuesto, ninguna otra droga. Tampoco se había pillado grandes cogorzas, al contrario que sus compañeros de colegio y más tarde de la Academia. Si echaba la vista atrás, reflexionó entonces, quizá en el fondo sí era más ingenuo que otras personas de su misma edad.

Pero sin duda se dijo que _sí_ estaba recorriendo el camino correcto; a fin de cuentas un auror debía seguir escrupulosamente la ley que había jurado proteger.

-¿No? ¿Nunca? –preguntó Leo sorprendido, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Caray…

-No todo el mundo quiere tener los pulmones tan negros como nosotros, querido. –añadió Matt, cosa que Harry agradeció, pues había notado que este siempre salía en su defensa fueran cuales fuesen los comentarios que su amigo le hiciera, aunque en realidad estos nunca habían sonado terriblemente acosadores.- Lo cierto es que todos deberíamos ser como el chiquitín; gente sana y deportista.

-Oh, mira Alex; Matt ya se ha fijado en tus duros abdominales.

Leo recibió el cojinazo que Matt le lanzó con fuerza a la cara mientras se reía. Hasta Harry sonrió un poco.

-¡Pero no te cabrees! –bromeó Leo, quien casi deja caer el porro sobre la cara alfombra azul de la habitación, por la intensidad del impacto. No había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento y, según había apreciado Harry, Matt tampoco lo había hecho.- No tiene nada de malo repasar a tu compañero de trabajo fuera del Racardian. El acoso sexual empezaría si lo hicieras dentro. ¿Verdad que a ti no te ha molestado el comentario, chiquitín?

Si algo le molestaba, pensó Harry, era que continuaran llamándole ‘chiquitín’. Especialmente cuando, en realidad, no lo era. Pero como sabía que aquella actitud era bastante inmadura no comentó nada al respecto. Simplemente miró a Matt a los ojos para decirle que no pasaba nada, que a él su escrutinio no le molestaba en absoluto. Y era verdad; a Harry también se le había ido el ojo en alguna ocasión con algunas de sus compañeras aurores. Era algo que parecía simplemente irremediable.

-¿Has visto? ¡Barra libre!

Harry miró a Leo con cierto temor que afortunadamente supo disimular. Era evidente que estaba bromeado; Matt no parecía el tipo de persona que intentaría tener algo con Alexander, ¿no? Es decir, se le veía un buen hombre. Fumaba marihuana y al parecer llevaba con su colega un asunto turbio de prostitución, pero en realidad… bueno. Espera. _En realidad_ _sí_ podía llegar a ser _de ese tipo_.

Pero estaban bromeando, ¿no?

-¿O igual tienes novio, pequeño?

Harry miró a Leo; casi se había fumado todo el porro y no parecía todavía demasiado relajado, si lo que había leído sobre los efectos de la marihuana era cierto.

-Eh, no. No tengo. –tuvo que reconocer. Si tuviese en verdad una novia simplemente podría haber contestado que sí, pero lo cierto era que llevaba un par de años soltero y tampoco era muy dado a las relaciones esporádicas de una noche.

Harry sintió como Matt, sentado a su lado, parecía cada vez más sereno. Había acomodado la postura y parecía que iba a quedarse dormido de un instante a otro. De hecho, hubo un momento en el que dejó caer la cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Matt, será mejor que antes de dormir primero te quites todo el glamour que llevas encima…

 ¿Qué? ¿Glamour? Harry miró extrañado a Leo, en busca de una explicación razonable. Y si Matt llevaba glamour, era más que probable que Leo también tuviera. Merlín, aquellos dos sí que eran dos tíos con secretos… Sus sentidos de auror se afinaron un poco más.

-¿Por qué lleva glamour? –casi exigió saber. De alguna forma un poco tonta se sintió traicionado por aquellos dos astutos camareros del Racardian; al parecer sin tener muy en cuenta que el único que estaba dispuesto a traicionarles y quizá encerrarles en Azkaban era él.

Leo le sonrió con algo que extrañamente se parecía a la ternura antes de contestar.

-Bueno, espero que no te sientas engañado por nosotros, Alex, porque nos has caído bien. Pero la verdad es que en realidad somos rostros conocidos que han sufrido en sus propias carnes las secuelas de la guerra. Así que si la gente nos viera tal como somos abriendo y montando un bar como El Racardian, probablemente lo relacionaran con prácticas poco ortodoxas y no tardarían en hundirnos el negocio.

-Pero siendo Matt y Leo nos ha ido bastante bien.

Harry miró a Matt, que acababa desperezarse un poco y había apartado su cabeza de su hombro. Hace tiempo que había consumido su canuto y apagado en el cenicero de la mesa que tenía al lado. Entonces pensó que la información que Robards le había proporcionado acerca de la misión parecía no ser del todo precisa.

-¿Sois vuestros propios jefes? –preguntó. Según las fuentes del Ministerio habían sido dos extranjeros totalmente desconocidos los que habían abierto El Racardian, así que Matt y Leo no encajaban en la descripción porque Robards habría podido abrirles tranquilamente una investigación tras las primeras denuncias. Pero no lo había hecho, porque aparentemente los auténticos propietarios estaban en paradero desconocido…

-Sí, esa es otra historia. –afirmó Leo, jugueteando con su varita y cambiando de postura en el sillón. Al igual que Matt, también ahora parecía bastante en paz con el mundo.- Como no queríamos ser relacionados para nada con El Racardian, nos echamos otro tipo de glamour encima y montamos el negocio; nos pusimos otros nombres, otra apariencia, acento extranjero… y en cuanto El Racardian abrió sus puertas, pasamos a ser Matt y Leo.

Eso lo explicaba todo, pensó Harry. Ahora solo quedaba una incógnita por resolver, además de la obvia.

-¿Y por qué habéis estado a punto de revelarme a mí vuestra verdadera identidad?- Matt y Leo se miraron y sonrieron.- Si no queréis que nadie os relacione con el pub pues…

-Estamos convencidos de que eres un tipo en el que se puede confiar. –respondió Matt, sin dejar de sonreír.- Llámalo corazonada.

Corazonada… dos Slytherins dejándose llevar por una _corazonada_. Harry no cabía en sí de su asombro. Puede que su apariencia infantilizada y su supuesta procedencia Hufflepuff le hiciera, a primera vista, un tipo de fiar; pero la realidad era que se llamaba Harry Potter, auror condecorado del Ministerio, Gryffindor de pura cepa y férreo defensor de lo que él consideraba que era correcto.

Y estaba claro que fumar marihuana y convertir El Racardian en un prostíbulo gay estaba muy lejos de ser algo que él fuera a aprobar, por mucha confianza que los falsos Matt y Leo tuvieran en él.

Y aún más convencido estuvo de aquel asunto en cuanto Matt y Leo se quitaron el glamour de encima y los estúpidamente confiados rostros de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se materializaron ante sus ojos.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Seguimos con la historia! :) Ah, y que sepáis que vuestros comentarios me hacen verdaderamente feliz :D ¡Así que animaros a comentar más, que es gratis! ^^

-Bueno, -comentó Robards, cómodamente sentado tras el escritorio de su despacho mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Harry comprobó con desagrado que su Jefe parecía querer dejarse la misma barba que en su día tuvo Dumbledore. Afortunadamente la corbata de aquella mañana era beige.- llevas cerca de dos semanas trabajando en El Racardian. Dime, ¿has averiguado algo?

Harry, o Alexander más bien, sí había avanzado en la investigación. Nada más llegar, descubrió que los auténticos dueños y verdugos de aquel pub eran nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy con toneladas de glamour encima. También sabía que ambos eran gays y que, desgraciadamente, Malfoy no parecía hacerle ascos a su personaje. Era consciente, además, de que El Racardian era un éxito y que la familia de Zabini no tenía ni idea de los asuntos en los que andaba metido su primogénito. Sin embargo, la de Draco sí, y lo que realmente sorprendió a Harry es que no le hubieran detenido si, a todas luces, estaba metido en algo turbio. Después de la guerra, los juicios y sus consecuencias, Harry había esperado ingenuamente algún cambio en la actitud de los Malfoy.

Incluso, sabía que sus propietarios fumaban maría, una droga muggle e ilegal. Por lo menos allí. Lo cierto es que Harry no podía asegurar que el consumo de estupefacientes muggles también estuviera prohibido entre magos. Nah, probablemente lo estaba.

-No mucho… -tuvo que responder de todos modos.

Aún no estaba dispuesto a revelar la identidad de Malfoy y Zabini hasta no haber llegado al meollo de la cuestión. Quería conocer primero cuáles habían sido sus motivaciones para celebrar vete tú a saber qué en la planta de arriba del local. Porque, con desgana tenía que admitir, en aquellas dos semanas no había descubierto nada en absoluto de lo que aquel par de Slytherin imbéciles, que habían confiado en Alexander sin titubear, celebraban allí.

Sin embargo, sí había visto subir y bajar a varios grupos de gente, todos clientes al parecer, por aquellas escaleras. Y a veces o bien era Malfoy quien los guiaba o Zabini. Entonces quedaban dos en la barra y, por ende, la carga de trabajo aumentaba. A partir de ahí, Harry ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera elaborar y servir exóticos cócteles.

Una noche de inusual calma en el pub, Harry se había acercado a la otra barra para preguntarle a Zabini disfrazado de Leo por qué subía tanta gente arriba, si se suponía que la planta superior solo guarecía un pequeño despacho, un trastero y un servicio privado. “Gente de negocios, Alex; están tan ocupados que no nos queda más remedio que atenderles durante los fines de semana” había sido la decepcionante respuesta de este.

-Vaya, ¿y no se te ocurrió comentarle entonces que El Racardian debía de ser un establecimiento muy importante si cada fin de semana tenían reuniones con varios grupos de gente diferente?

Harry miró a Robards con desdén. Cada día que pasaba su Jefe parecía cada vez más irritante. Como Harry conocía el motivo (algo relacionado con la presión social, por supuesto) decidió no echar más leña al fuego y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No estaba por la labor de recordarle a Robards, como ya había hecho días atrás en otra de sus reuniones, lo difícil que se le hacía tener que investigar y librar una barra a rebosar de gente al mismo tiempo.

 -No. –respondió de todos modos, básicamente para mosquear un poco más a su Jefe en lugar de porque en realidad no se le hubiera ocurrido la pregunta.- Oh, y actualiza tus informes, Robards: me has metido en un pub gay.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –comentó el hombre como si en el fondo aquel detalle no le molestara en lo más mínimo. Era obvio que estaba estresado por la falta de resultados del que consideraba su auror predilecto, y que por tanto, recibiría con sumo gusto aquellos pequeños datos que habían logrado inquietar ligeramente a Harry. – ¿y tienes algún problema con eso?

En realidad, lo cierto era que Harry no lo tenía. En absoluto. No era homófobo y contemplaba las dispares inclinaciones sexuales que pudiera tener la gente como un símbolo de libertad individual y de derecho propio (exceptuando algunas cuestiones como, por ejemplo, la pedofilia). Sin embargo, el hecho de haber tenido que hacerse pasar por gay para caer mejor a Malfoy y a Zabini, había provocado que, a medida que pasaran los días, Malfoy especialmente se permitiera algunas licencias para con su personaje fuera del Racardian: desde nalgadas casuales hasta abrazos por la cintura y algún que otro casto beso robado a modo de despedida.

Y todo aquello estaba interfiriendo muy mucho en el óptimo desarrollo de su labor.

-No. –repitió nuevamente de muy mal humor.

-Perfecto. –asintió Robards con una sonrisa que molestó a Harry. -En ese caso, y si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes marcharte. -En cuanto Harry hizo amago de levantarse de la silla, Robards asintió para sí mismo con la cabeza tras ojear su reloj de pulsera. –Entras en poco más de una hora.

-Ya… -masculló Harry, y abandonó el despacho sin despedirse.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al acercarse a las chimeneas del vestíbulo para salir también del Ministerio y chocar de lleno con el auténtico Draco Malfoy, es decir, con su apariencia _real_. Ataviado con la habitual túnica negra y un correctamente peinado lacio cabello rubio, casi se lleva por delante a la pequeña versión de Alexander que Harry todavía era tras su imprevisto aterrizaje entre las llamas esmeralda.

-Disculpa. –se apresuró a murmurar Malfoy tras sujetar rápidamente a Alex por los hombros para evitar que se cayera. Buenos reflejos, tuvo que reconocer Harry.- ¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Evidentemente, se conocían. Es decir, actualmente Alex conocía a Malfoy casi incluso mejor que Harry, cosa un tanto estúpida de pensar ya que Alex y Harry eran la misma persona. Sin embargo, la cuestión era que Malfoy le había dado la oportunidad a Alex, que no a Harry (aunque este en realidad todavía no supiera que también se había abierto al auror), de conocer aspectos particularmente interesantes de su personalidad gracias a la cotidianeidad de las reuniones que, a pesar de sus continuas negativas motivadas principalmente por un agotamiento general para no asistir, le habían forzado a mantener en el dormitorio de Zabini una vez que cerraban El Racardian.

Por ejemplo, que al contrario de lo que estereotipo base que la mente de Harry tenía sobre Malfoy, al Slytherin realmente le gustaba el color rojo. De hecho, tenía varias camisetas y accesorios en ese color; peor aún, en rojo escarlata, al más puro estilo Gryffindor, lo que pasa es que no solía llevarlas en público con su apariencia real, sino con la de Matt. Por otra parte, Malfoy también le había revelado, aunque tenía que reconocer que en contra de su voluntad, que sus inclinaciones homosexuales le habían convertido, “muy a su pesar”, en un absoluto y total promiscuo nada dispuesto a abandonar los dulces placeres del sexo variado que había descubierto hace un par de años por ningún matrimonio concertado con ninguna mujer, como sus padres esperaban que hiciera tarde o temprano.

Lo que Harry no entendía era qué tenía que ver ser gay o no para volverse promiscuo. Según lo que a él respectaba, si Malfoy hubiera sido hetero, también habría terminado por convertirse en la puta me-follo-a-todo-lo-que-se-mueve que le había confesado que en el fondo, era.

\- Eh… -como no esperaba el encontronazo, Harry tampoco había preparado una respuesta adecuada para esa pregunta en particular. Por esta razón, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.- Anoche, mientras estaba en el pub, -habían acordado no nombrar al Racardian en sus conversaciones si en algún momento Alex coincidía con las apariencias reales de Malfoy y Zabini.- debieron de entrar en mi casa y se han llevado mi magnetófono.-improvisó.- He venido a poner una denuncia.

\- ¿A quién, a Potter y sus amiguitos? –era una pregunta retórica, algo muy fácil de percibir por el tono sarcástico que empleó Malfoy para formularla. Por otra parte, así era: si algún mago o bruja en Londres quería realizar una denuncia, del tipo que fuera, debía dirigirse al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y, más concretamente, a la oficina de aurores.- Desde que Potter entró a trabajar allí parecen haber desatendido las preocupaciones reales de la gente; ahora se inclinan más por convertirse en una especie de súper héroes con más intrepidez que cerebro. No se molestarán en atender tu denuncia, Alex, al menos no hasta que no tengan nada más interesante que hacer. Tu caso no les parecerá lo suficientemente _noble_ , no sé si me entiendes.

Harry evitó que su rostro no expresara su verdadero malhumor, especialmente recrudecido tras las palabras de Malfoy. Está bien, tampoco esperaba que el capullo le dedicara palabras bonitas o mínimamente educadas a sus espaldas “solo” por haberle salvado el culo de la Sala de los Menesteres y haber intervenido durante los juicios contra su familia, salvando a su madre e incluso al cabrón de su padre de Azkaban, pero aun así, lo que verdaderamente le dolía es que las palabras de Malfoy sí tenían, muy a su pesar, algo de sustancia.

Cuando Harry se incorporó al equipo de aurores, la fiebre de haber derrotado al mismísimo Voldemort con tan solo 17 años de edad no solo todavía seguía ahí, sino que su presencia la intensificó con creces. Muchos de sus colegas, ebrios del éxito que había tenido (o, como él se molestaba en corregir una y otra vez, _suerte_ ) decidieron lanzarse a ejecutar las misiones más arriesgadas y peligrosas que estuvieran disponibles en ese momento, dispuestos a barrer algo de gloria para sus casas también. Incluso, si no había misiones peligrosas suficientes para todos, o directamente ninguna, se lanzaban a buscarlas, o a inventarlas. Lo peor de todo fue que Robards no hizo nada por insertar un mínimo de cordura en su batallón, seguramente contagiado de los ánimos del departamento e imaginándose a sí mismo Jefe de los aurores más valientes del país.

Esto provocó que trabajos más simples como la ejecución de denuncias menores relativas a trifulcas en bares, peleas de borrachos, robos a terceros, injurias o calumnias (es decir, _menos nobles_ , en palabras de Malfoy) no se tramitaran correctamente (o, al menos, no en su debido momento), pasando a formar parte de una larga hilera de estanterías llenas de polvo que, para su vergüenza, todavía conservaban en el archivo.

-Bueno, -de alguna manera tenía que salir del paso, pensó Harry, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar su buen nombre en pésimo lugar delante de gente como Malfoy.- da la casualidad de que me ha atendido Harry Potter, y ha sido bastante amable: estoy seguro de que pronto recibiré una respuesta.

Pero Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, a todas luces nada impresionado.

-Iluso… -fijó su mirada ceniza en Alex y Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.- No voy a dejar que ese cabrón se ría de ti. Vamos, ven conmigo, me aseguraré personalmente de que Potter no subestime tu caso.

¿Qué? ¡No! Pensó Harry con horror mientras seguía a un muy determinado Malfoy que había salido a zancadas directo hacia el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Si Malfoy iba allí no solo descubriría que le había mentido descaradamente, ¡tampoco encontraría a ningún Harry Potter a quien echarle las culpas!

¿Qué hago, qué hago? pensaba Harry como un loco mientras su mente trataba de encontrar la excusa ideal para detener a Malfoy.

\- Cogiendo el ascensor llegaremos antes.

Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por Malfoy al interior del elevador, donde ya había tres magos más, aunque ninguno que le sonara familiar. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa por momentos. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer él ahora para que el imbécil de Malfoy abandonara todo intento de iniciar una pelea verbal con un Harry Potter que ni siquiera le recibiría porque era Alexander con Multijugos?

_Solo una cosa_ , cayó en la cuenta entonces.

Y aunque en realidad no quería tener que llevarla a cabo, se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía otra forma de salir de esta (a no ser que de repente un Colacuerno Húngaro se materializara en mitad del Ministerio y empezara a escupir fuego como un loco).

Mientras Harry fantaseaba con la imprevista aparición del dragón, los tres magos que viajaban con ellos en el ascensor se detuvieron en el Nivel 1. Malditos fueran, pensó entonces, y maldito el dragón que nunca apareció; la situación para llevar a cabo aquello que tenía en mente era ahora _jodidamente_ perfecta.

Y jodidamente inaplazable para su desgracia, también.

-Malf, _Draco_ , yo… -cogió aire. Intentó que no le temblara la voz. ¡Mierda, se suponía que era un Gryffindor!- Hace días que quiero decirte una cosa, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado… hasta ahora.

Lo que no esperaba era que Malfoy bloqueara el ascensor pulsando el botón ‘congelar’ del panel de comandos. –Adelante. Soy todo oídos. –le dijo entonces, con total naturalidad.

Aquello extrañó a Harry. _Mucho_. Por alguna sorprendente razón, parecía como si Malfoy ya supiera lo que iba a decirle. Pero eso era imposible, básicamente porque la mente de Harry acababa de formar aquella ocurrencia de repente. Es decir, no iba a decir algo que hubiese meditado con antelación. Tampoco era posible que Malfoy hubiera aplicado la Legeremancia contra él de repente y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

De todos modos soltó lo que había planeado sin pararse a reflexionar sobre ello demasiado, pues estaba convencido de que aquello sería lo único que podría detener a Malfoy.

\- Me gustas. –como era mentira, no le costó tanto pronunciar las palabras que con Cho o Ginny.- Como algo más que un amigo y un compañero de trabajo, quiero decir.

_Acabo de firmar mi propia sentencia de muerte_ , pensó Harry en cuanto terminó de pronunciar su mal improvisada declaración.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Malfoy, los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido en un alarde de desconcierto total. Vaya, pensó Harry mientras algo que podría ser soberbia le llenaba por dentro, había logrado impresionar a Malfoy con tan simple confesión.

Entonces el cabrón reanudó la marcha del temporalmente congelado ascensor. _Seguían_ yendo al puto Nivel 2.

-¿Es que no vas a decirme nada? –preguntó entonces, sin poder entender cómo Malfoy había pasado olímpicamente de su falsa confesión como si al final no le hubiera importado demasiado. A lo mejor no sentía por Alexander todo lo que Harry había pensado.

_Estamos a punto de llegar_ … canturreó una voz entretenida (y malvada) en la cabeza de Harry, _y el capullo de Malfoy no parece dispuesto a parar_ …

-Oh, _sí_ , pero no aquí. Y tampoco ahora.

Harry observó extrañado a Malfoy en el preciso momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándoles la bienvenida al Nivel 2. La nuez de su garganta se balanceaba suavemente en un confuso vaivén; estaba nervioso. Había metido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, apreció también, y podía notar perfectamente a través de la tela que las había recogido en un puño; doble nervioso.

Y, sin embargo, la penetrante mirada que Malfoy le dedicó justo antes de abandonar el ascensor le lanzó un mensaje completamente distinto.

 

Harry tragó saliva. No. Malfoy no estaba nervioso, sino _ansioso_.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste <3

Genial, pensó Harry con sarcasmo mientras Draco Malfoy le arrastraba de la mano hacia vaya él a saber dónde, acababan de pasar la oficina de aurores y el rubio ni siquiera se había inmutado. O tal vez sí lo había hecho y además intencionadamente había optado por pasar de largo, algo que solo complicaba más el asunto.

Al fondo del largo pasillo del Nivel 2 les esperaban los servicios, apreció Harry. Y Malfoy parecía querer ir directo a ellos.

Oh, _Merlín_ , comprendió entonces con horror, iba a follárselo allí mismo.

Harry creía saber más o menos cómo llevarse a una mujer a la cama, pero no cómo rechazar una invitación abierta al sexo especialmente cuando segundos antes había confesado que esa persona que ahora quería hacérselo le gustaba. No podía decir que no, porque entonces Malfoy empezaría a sospechar y con razón; tampoco podía decir que no le gustaban los hombres porque en El Racardian había mentido y había dicho que sí; y, por supuesto, nunca podría asustar a Malfoy diciendo que era Harry Potter con encantamiento glamour, ¡porque entonces probablemente Malfoy intentaría matarle y todo el plan se echaría a perder!

Estaba viviendo una situación de auténtico estrés que se vio inmediatamente intensificado cuando Malfoy le empujó dentro del último cubículo del baño para meterse tras él y cerrar la puerta con magia.

Bueno, pensó Harry con tristeza mientras un ardiente Malfoy le abrasaba con la fuerza de su mirada e iba desabotonando lentamente los botones de su túnica, al menos su plan para quitarle de la cabeza la idea a Malfoy de ir a buscar a Potter había funcionado. Aunque eso, ahora mismo le tenía sin cuidado.

 _Ojalá pudiera atravesar paredes como un fantasma_ … pensó Harry frente a Malfoy, pegado contra el muro al fondo del pequeño cubículo, tratando de mimetizarse con él sin éxito. El rubio había tirado la túnica al suelo y, para que alguien tan refinado y snob como él hiciera eso, realmente tenía que tener muchas ganas de llevar a cabo lo que pretendía con quien creía que era Alexander.

-¿No crees que vamos _muy_ deprisa? –no podía quedarse callado, pensó Harry, algo tenía que decir. Y, con suerte, quizá podría salir impune (y con su culo aún virgen) de allí.

-No. –jadeó Malfoy para su disgusto. La corbata negra que llevaba había terminado en el mismo sitio que su túnica, y ya había llevado las manos al cuello de su camisa… -Llevo esperando hacer esto contigo prácticamente desde que te conozco, y ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo nada va a detenerme, _chiquitín_.

Harry tembló y su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad para tratar de encontrar la excusa perfecta que frenara a Malfoy (por segunda vez en menos de media hora): ¿y si le decía que era una mujer en un cuerpo de hombre, serviría de algo? A lo mejor cuando Malfoy le enseñara la polla Harry podría decir, independientemente del tamaño que tuviera, que no era lo suficientemente grande para él, y que por tanto no merecía la pena follar con alguien como Malfoy. No, no podría decir eso, ya que probablemente solo conseguiría que el Slytherin le embistiera verdaderamente duro para compensar (y tal y lo que se podía adivinar tras los pantalones de lino de Malfoy, no es que pareciera que la tuviese _exactamente_ pequeña, sino más bien todo lo contrario).

Harry se imaginó entonces siendo penetrado por un paquete tan grande como el que ahora apreciaban sus ojos y casi se marea. ¡Aquello iba a dolerle una barbaridad!

Oh, un momento, pensó Harry. ¡Eso era! _¡Dolor!_

-Lo decía porque, yo… -murmuró tratando de hacerse pasar por la inocencia personificada, (afortunadamente no tenía que fingir los nervios).- soy _virgen_ , Draco.

Harry sonrió, triunfal (o al menos en su interior lo hizo), cuando aquellas palabras paralizaron a Malfoy al instante. Había estado casi listo para él; sin camiseta (resultaba que compartía abdominales con Matt), la bragueta del pantalón bajada y una enorme erección sobresaliendo tras el elástico del bóxer. _Hijo de puta_ , pensó entonces, el capullo la tenía un poco más grande que él.

- _¿Qué?_

Pero pese aquel detalle, Harry no cabía en sí de gozo. Claro, Malfoy, descuida, si querías que te lo repitiera, te lo reiteraría una y mil veces. Hasta la saciedad.

-Soy virgen; nunca he hecho esto con nadie. Y me da un poco de miedo por el… _dolor_. –lo mejor de todo era que, esta vez, en realidad no mentía (bueno, a medias). Pero lo cierto era que jamás se había acostado con un hombre porque simplemente no le habían atraído, y por lo tanto sus partes traseras jamás habían conocido una polla empujando dentro de ellas, algo que a todas luces siempre le había parecido que tenía que ser terriblemente doloroso; aquel era un orificio de salida, no de entrada.

Malfoy no había dejado de mirarlo ni un solo momento, pero ahora la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de desconcierto, pasión acumulada, algo que quizá era compasión y cariño. Cariño también. Harry pensó entonces que, cuando quería y con quienes quería, Malfoy en realidad no era una mala persona (red de prostitución y maría que se fumaba aparte).

-¿Nunca, _nunca_? –Harry negó, sus ojos color miel anclados en los grises de Malfoy.- Y… ¿has probado otras cosas?

¿Otras cosas? ¿ _Qué_ otras cosas? Sí, bueno, besos, caricias, masturbación… pero Alexander no parecía del tipo que tuviese sexo de una noche, de la clase que fuera, y si alguna vez su personaje hubiera tenido novio, que ahora era algo que no veía viable, mínimamente se habría acostado con él. Por ende la respuesta que tenía que dar era clara.

-No. –clarísima.

Si la cara de Malfoy antes había reflejado desconcierto, ahora su confusión era máxima, pero sencillamente ello ahora no le importaba lo más mínimo. Acababa de librarse de una buena, y el alivio que eso le estaba proporcionando le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo hasta atontarlo por completo.

Una suave sonrisa afloró de los labios de Malfoy; _dulce_ , pensó Harry, y se acercó peligrosamente hasta que su cuerpo, mucho más alto que el de Alexander, encajó contra el suyo. Harry levantó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar a Malfoy a los ojos sin comprender a qué venía de repente semejante proximidad.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte lo placentero que puede ser, sobre todo si lo haces con la persona que te gusta; prometo ser suave, pequeño.

Aquella voz, no, aquellos susurros; roncos, aterciopelados, contenidos pero repletos de pasión, enviaron corrientes electrizantes hasta las ingles de Harry. Y eso le acobardó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo. Malfoy no parecía tener intenciones de parar; quería llegar _hasta el final_ , y quería hacerlo con él y, aparentemente, _ahora_. Por otra parte, extrañamente porque era Malfoy de quien estábamos hablando, Harry acababa de rendirse ante y encajado con él.

Cielos, Malfoy iba a desvirgarle por _ahí_. Y él iba a dejarse hacerlo… varios pensamientos rondaban débilmente por la mente de Harry sin que él pudiera prestarles la debida atención que se merecían, eclipsado por la intensidad con la que los ojos de Malfoy continuaban devorándole.

-Pero no será aquí. –murmuró Malfoy, agachándose hasta poder alcanzar uno de sus oídos, Harry no recordaba cuál, con esa voz profunda de barítono, sensual a la par que desgarradora. Reconoció entonces que nunca había escuchado una que se le antojara _tan_ sexy.- Voy a Aparecernos en mi habitación.

Hágase su voluntad, habría pensado el auror de no estar en ese momento tan hipnotizado por la voz y las atenciones que Malfoy le estaba brindando. Sin embargo, varios golpes secos aunque férreos contra la puerta del cubículo en el que estaban sacó al auror de su extraño ensoñamiento, ¿qué había pasado?

-Malfoy, Brandon, salid inmediatamente de ahí. _Es_ _una orden_.

Aquella voz era irreconocible, y la fuerza de su autoridad provocó que Malfoy se alejara de Harry para subirse la bragueta rápidamente una vez haber acomodado su polla nuevamente bajo el bóxer. Por su parte, el Gryffindor frunció el ceño al reconocer _su propia voz_ de los labios de aquel impostor que estaba dando órdenes en su nombre y sin su consentimiento. ¿Una trampa? sopesó, introduciendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, preparado para coger y utilizar su varita en caso de emergencia.

-¿Harry Potter? –preguntó de todos modos a sabiendas de conocer la respuesta.

-El mismo.- dijo aquella copia, y abrió sin esperar más la puerta del cubículo tras deshacer el hechizo cerradura de Malfoy sin mayores complicaciones. Encontró al rubio terminando de abrocharse los botones de su camisa. –Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Sin embargo, este Harry no sabía hacer mucho de Harry, pensó, valga la redundancia, _Harry_ mientras observaba el porte arrogante, la sonrisa burlona y la mirada colonizadora que tenía el muy cabrón mientras fulminaba a Malfoy con los ojos. Ello le hizo conocer inmediatamente la identidad real que se ocultaba tras su falsa apariencia, aunque el traje negro que llevaba el muy cazurro también le delataba con creces. Él solo se ponía traje cuando era verdaderamente necesario, y nunca para trabajar, pues existía algo llamado “uniforme de auror”.

Probablemente Malfoy tenía que estar pensando lo mismo, porque le dedicó al clon de Harry una sonrisa ladina mucho más burlona y cruel que la que le había dirigido su emisor. Aunque, bien pensado, Malfoy se dirigiría así también al Potter real, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiese dado cuenta del error.

\- Eso estaba a punto de decir yo, _Potter_. –esa habilidad especial que Malfoy siempre había tenido para arrastrar las palabras resurgió con fuerza en aquel momento. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que el Slytherin nunca había utilizado esa manera hiriente que tenía para dirigirse a ciertas personas con Alexander. Tampoco con Leo, es decir, _Zabini_.- ¿Es que has venido para unirte a la fiesta? Reconozco que siempre he contemplado la idea de darte bien por culo, imbécil.

-Cuidado, Malfoy, o te meto en el calabozo por desacato a la autoridad.

-¿El desacato a la autoridad incluye por parte de esta el mofarse de las denuncias que pobres personas como Alexander vienen a hacer a vuestra oficina?

Sarcasmo y odio concentrados en aquella pregunta que hizo erizarse el pelo de la nuca del falso Harry. El verdadero imaginó qué pensaría Malfoy si supiera que había estado a punto de acostarse con la persona que, solo con ver cómo estaba contestando a su copia, más odiaba en este mundo.

-Lárgate inmediatamente o te encierro ya mismo. Y no te lo estoy advirtiendo. –las palabras de Malfoy realmente habían sido un duro golpe para la persona que Harry sabía que se escondía tras su apariencia, porque como le pasó a él cuando las escuchó casi una hora antes en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, reflejaban una realidad innegable. Y como toda verdad, cuando se dice en voz alta, duele.

-Tranquilo, león, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. –se mofó Malfoy echando descuidadamente su túnica sobre el antebrazo y saliendo del cubículo no sin antes darle un empujón al falso Harry con el hombro al hacerlo, quien se llevó una mano hacia la zona que había recibido el impacto. –Y Alex, no te preocupes, seguiremos esto en el mismo punto donde lo dejamos, más tarde.- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de abandonar por completo los servicios.

El falso Harry se masajeó las sienes con una mano en cuanto escuchó el sonido que hacía la puerta del baño cerrarse. Suspiró larga y quedamente, luego abrió los ojos y miró al verdadero Harry-Alexander.

-¿Me puedes explicar ahora qué coño hacías con Malfoy metido en el baño? Y no, ahórrate la explicación obvia. Me refiero a qué cojones ha hecho para convencerte.

Harry también suspiró.

-Quería ir a ver a Harry Potter a la oficina para que se tomase la denuncia ficticia del también ficticio Alexander en serio, -explicó lentamente, el tono de voz neutro.- entonces tuve que detenerle de la única forma lógica que se me ocurrió.

-¿¿Y follar en los baños del Ministerio era lo único _lógico_ que se te ocurrió?? ¡Brillante, Potter!

La mirada de Harry, del verdadero Harry, cayó abrasadora y fulminante sobre la de su copia barata.

- _Le dije_ que me gustaba, porque sabía que él sentía algo similar por mi personaje. –comentó cruzándose de brazos, todavía apoyado contra la pared al fondo del cubículo, aunque ahora por fin totalmente relajado.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tuviese la testosterona por las nubes. De todos modos, menos mal que apareciste. –tuvo que reconocer pese a todo. La presencia del falso Harry había sido lo que definitivamente había terminado por detener a Malfoy.- Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué hacías tú con Multijugos encima y haciéndote pasar por mí? Ya sé que el pelo lo has sacado del laboratorio, -se adelantó antes de que el hombre le explicara lo evidente; había pelos en el Departamento de Misterios de todos los miembros del Cuartel General por simple seguridad. Nunca se sabía cuándo convenía en una misión hacerse pasar por alguno de ellos.-  pero por qué lo has hecho, es a lo que me refiero.

-Y menos mal que lo hice…

- _Robards_ , ya te lo he agradecido. Ahora ve al grano.

-Te vi con él. Bueno, Whitby te vio, más bien. Vino corriendo a decírmelo a mí despacho y aquello me pareció lo suficientemente sospechoso como para seguiros la pista. Y algo me decía que, con tu apariencia, impondría más ante Malfoy. Sé que nunca os habéis llevado bien.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. -¿¿Whitby conoce el caso??

Robards se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, un miembro del equipo de Ocultación y Seguimiento se fue de la lengua, el muy inútil… Se corrió la voz y al menos la mitad de los miembros de la oficina lo saben. No importa, no dirán nada.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, irritado. Sin embargo, su Jefe no le dejó pensar en la forma más dolorosa de acabar con ese estúpido miembro de Ocultación y Seguimiento (¿Ocultación y Seguimiento, _en serio_? ¿¿Y se iba de la lengua?? ¡Ver para creer!) porque le pidió más explicaciones.

-La verdad es que he avanzado mucho en la investigación, -no iba a ninguna parte ocultándolo durante más tiempo, y más después de lo que acababa de suceder con Malfoy.- te contaré lo que he averiguado, pero no aquí. Vamos a tu despacho.

A unos metros de los baños, concretamente sentado sobre uno de los bancos de espera del Nivel 2, cruzado de piernas y sin perder jamás la elegancia, Draco Malfoy fingía leer El Profeta mientras un hechizo no verbal de orejas extensibles, lanzado discretamente minutos antes, acababa de proporcionarle toda la información que necesitaba saber.

Alexander Brandon era Harry Potter. Y, ahora por fin lo veía claro, tenía una curiosidad más que natural por saber lo que Blaise y él ocultaban en la planta de arriba de El Racardian.

 

Malfoy sonrió de lado tras pasar a la siguiente hoja del periódico. Merlín, que se fuera preparando el muy Hijo Puta; _con un Malfoy no se juega, Potter_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! :) A disfrutaaaaaaaar <3

\- Venga, desembucha.

El secretario del Jefe les había servido té y Robards le había dado pluma y papel por si necesitaba dibujar algún esquema de lo que fuera que ahora _por fin_ iba a contarle. Harry sabía que no los utilizaría, ya que no era muy amante de los esbozos y mucho menos sabía dibujar bien. No obstante, agarró la pluma para juguetear con ella entre los dedos mientras deliberaba por dónde empezar.

Decidió que destapar la identidad real de los falsos camareros de El Racardian sería lo mejor.

\- Matt y Leo son los nombres de los camareros del pub. –comenzó, mirando a Robards mientras dejaba la pluma nuevamente sobre la mesa.- Pero no son los…

Pausa. Harry se llevó las manos al cuello. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Perdón, quería decir que no es su…

Su Jefe le miró extrañado cuando volvió a llevarse las manos a la garganta.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Harry asintió y Robards hizo aparecer inmediatamente uno. Bebió todo el contenido en un solo trago. Jadeó, e intentó volver a hablar.

-Matt y Leo en realidad son…

Robards y Harry se miraron ligeramente alarmados. Ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Prueba a escribirlo.- sugirió el Jefe.

Harry asintió mientras recuperaba la pluma y acercaba el pergamino al otro extremo del escritorio, donde se encontraba sentado. Con determinación, y no pudiendo creer todavía que en verdad había pensado que dos Slytherin se dejarían llevar por una corazonada (menos si eran Zabini y Malfoy de quienes estaban hablando) trató de escribir exactamente lo que pensaba: “Matt y Leo son en realidad Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini con glamour”.

Y, sin embargo, el pulso le tembló terriblemente cuando terminó de escribir la palabra “en”.

-¡Joder, hechizos de confidencialidad!- bramó Robards pasándose las manos por la cara, cayendo en la desesperación. -¡Panda de hijos de puta!

No eran tontos, admitió Harry mientras la frustración recorría cada poro de su piel. Por supuesto, aquella noche en la habitación de Zabini, ni él ni Malfoy habían confiado ciegamente en el inocente Alexander, tal y como había creído desde un principio. Su apariencia infantilizada no les había convencido para olvidar sus propias medidas de seguridad. Ahora lo entendió todo: como mínimo, el dormitorio de Zabini, ya que fue el lugar donde le revelaron su secreto, estaba embrujado con un hechizo de confidencialidad y, probablemente, El Racardian también lo estuviera.

Ese fue el momento en el que teléfono móvil que Robards había dado a Harry para comunicarse con Matt y Leo (Merlín, ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Malfoy y Zabini utilizando aparatos muggles! ¡Y correctamente!) decidió empezar a sonar; una melodía predefinida incluida por defecto que advertía de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje personal.

Harry sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y leyó atentamente:

Era de ‘Matt’:

“¡Hola Álex! ¿Todo bien? Espero que Potter no te haya molestado demasiado antes; tiene la manía de ser un entrometido de mierda. Quería decirte que esta noche, en El Racardian, hemos organizado una fiesta de camisetas mojadas, así que acuérdate de llevar al pub una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco.

P.S.: Tengo _muchas_ ganas de verte”.

Harry tragó saliva tras leer la posdata; ni siquiera las palabras “entrometido de mierda” le habían molestado más que ese ‘P.S.’. Robards le observó ceñudo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente pensamientos sobre Malfoy y él, o Alexander más bien, haciéndolo.- Fiesta de camisetas mojadas esta noche en El Racardian.

-En fin, -suspiró Robards anclando la vista en un punto del escritorio, cerca de un tintero.- si no puedes compartir tus averiguaciones, ello significa que estas solo en esto. De todos modos, ordenaré al equipo de rastreadores que traten de romper el hechizo de confidencialidad, aunque lo van a tener muy difícil; no es magia fácil de burlar.

Harry asintió, desesperanzado y algo melancólico. Aquella misión parecía no querer avanzar nunca…

Y en aquel momento, cuando pese a todo el ambiente estaba tan calmo, un latigazo de dolor desgarrador atravesó la clavícula del auror, desestabilizándolo y tirándolo al suelo con un quejido. _Umbridge_ , pensó, _no debo decir mentiras_ …

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!

El auror se retorcía de dolor y agonía en el suelo mientras una mano presionaba fuerte donde aquella orquesta de cuchillas invisibles continuaba trazando una palabra que, debido al dolor, todavía no podía reconocer.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿¿Magia negra??

De haber podido contestar, Harry habría dicho _sí_. Sin embargo, Robards no le habría escuchado porque había salido inmediatamente de su despacho y, voceando, llamó a gritos a varios de sus aurores, expertos en romper de maldiciones. “¡Hagan algo, en mi despacho, rápido!” percibió vagamente que decía.

Harry escuchó varios pasos atropellados entrando velozmente en el despacho del Jefe. Dos de ellos, alarmados por no saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaban, se agacharon hasta quedar a poca distancia de su cuerpo y, conteniendo la respiración, comenzaron a lanzar contrahechizos.

Sin embargo, segundos después, la oscuridad consumió a Harry.

 

\- ¡Ron, Ron! ¡Deprisa! ¡Harry ha despertado!

La inconfundible voz de Hermione le hizo apretar los párpados, molesto. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Un fuerte olor a desinfectante estaba logrando marearle otra vez y no se encontraba lo suficientemente capacitado como para abrir los ojos.

-¡Harry!

Pero si no los abría, se dijo, sus amigos iban a terminar por martillearle la cabeza con sus gritos.

Al menos diez pares de ojos le observaban con interés. Desde Ron y Hermione, pasando por George y el matrimonio Weasley, hasta Robards, Whitby y tres compañeros más que reconoció como Rastreadores. Adivinó dónde se encontraba y se dijo, no exento de cierto humor, que había logrado aguantar más de tres meses seguidos sin pisar el hospital.

Hizo amago de incorporarse pero la herida que sabía que tenía en la clavícula le quemó lo suficiente como para hacerle cesar en su empeño.

-No te muevas, no ha cicatrizado todavía. –escuchó que le decía la suave voz de Hermione.

Sin embargo, el susto que se llevó al observar el reloj de pared de la habitación y ver que eran casi las diez de la noche, consiguió que se olvidara del dolor y se sentara sobre la camilla bruscamente, alarmando a todos los presentes.

-¡El Racardian! ¡Entraba _a las nueve_!- exclamó mirando a Robards.

No obstante, su Jefe le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Tranquilo, Granger ha contestado al mensaje que Matt te ha enviado antes haciéndose pasar por ti para decirles que te sentías indispuesto para ir a trabajar hoy. De todas formas… -añadió, observando con desagrado algún punto en la clavícula de Harry.- me habría gustado ver cómo justificabas tu nuevo ‘tatuaje’.

-¿Qué? –Harry miró a Robards sin comprender.

-Te han acusado de _traidor_ , literalmente. –explicó George con tristeza. Luego miró a Robards.- Seguro que porque quiso revelar lo que sellaba el hechizo de confidencialidad, a modo de castigo.

El Jefe asintió y se pasó una mano por la nuevamente espesa barba. Observó a Harry y percibió la confusión en sus ojos aún color miel de Alexander.- Les he contado lo poco que sé. Estaban muy preocupados por ti.

Harry bajó un segundo la vista para contemplar el término ‘TRAIDOR’ en letras mayúsculas grabado a base de cortes sobre la piel de su clavícula, en la zona izquierda según miraba. La herida aún sangraba en algunas curvas de la letra ‘O’ y la primera ‘R’, y se había hinchado un poco.

-El sanador ha asegurado que la inflamación bajará pronto. -le explicó Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos.- No han querido vendar la herida porque sigue supurando. 

-Pero también ha dicho que, gracias a la poción que te han administrado hace una hora, para mañana por la mañana habrá cicatrizado del todo.- añadió Ron.

-Cielo, te pondrás bien pronto. –comentó Molly con ojos llorosos. Harry bajó la vista hacia la cesta de mimbre que sostenía en las manos y arqueó una ceja para devolver la atención hacia su interlocutora, quien ahora sonreía. –Oh, la comida de San Mungo es malísima, por eso te he traído algunas cosas para que puedas pasar la noche sin ningún apuro.

Harry sonrió cuando Ron puso los ojos en blanco tras la declaración de su madre.

-Gracias, señora Weasley, aunque no tendría que haberse molestado.

-Tonterías, Harry, cielo. Una buena madre cuida de sus hijos.

Un hijo adoptivo, eso era, pensó Harry mientras un agradable calorcillo subía desde su estómago hasta su corazón. Molly Weasley en verdad era una estupenda persona.

En ese momento, una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación y con una amable sonrisa indicó que se había terminado el horario de visitas y que sería conveniente dejar al paciente descansar. Una vez que Harry pudo despedirse de todos, la mujer se acercó hasta él para realizarle nuevas curas sobre la herida y acomodarle los almohadones tras la cabeza.

-¿Le bajo las persianas, señor Potter? –los miembros de Ocultación y Seguimiento no eran los únicos que se iban de la lengua, al parecer, pensó Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza, con Robards en mente.- Muy bien, que pase una buena noche.

Cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejándole solo, Harry clavó los ojos en el techo y, pensativo, se puso a recrear todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. La luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas de su habitación le permitía distinguir sin problemas los contornos de las cosas, por eso pensó que una superficie lisa como la pared le ayudaría a concentrarse.

Era mucha casualidad que El Racardian organizara la fiesta de las camisetas mojadas el mismo día que a Harry le había salido esa fea herida de ‘traidor’ en la clavícula. Las camisetas blancas se volvían transparentes con el agua, y nada habría impedido que Malfoy y Zabini hubieran descubierto la cicatriz que se escondía tras ella.

Entonces su mente regresó al momento en el que Robards disfrazado de Harry había aparecido en los baños del Nivel 2 para frenar las hormonadas intenciones de Malfoy. Harry le había dicho entonces que pensaba contarle toda la verdad a su Jefe en su despacho y, después de hacerlo y de comprobar que era mágicamente imposible de realizar, había recibido un mensaje del Slytherin avisándole de la fiesta especial. Luego había aparecido la herida en la clavícula.

Si ataba cabos, podía dar con una hipótesis realmente aterradora:

Malfoy, de alguna manera, había escuchado absolutamente todo de lo que habían hablado Robards y él en los servicios. Y, por ende, ahora sabía que Alexander era en realidad Harry Potter.

El auror negó tajante con la cabeza. No, aquello no podía ser; simplemente Malfoy y Zabini eran unos Slytherin hijos de puta que habían pensado que un hechizo de confidencialidad no sería suficiente para guardar su oscuro secreto, además, tenían que hacer escarmentar a quien intentara revelarlo generando con dolor la palabra traidor en un lugar visible de su piel.

Sí, eso último cuadraba más dada la personalidad cruel y retorcida de los implicados.

Algo más calmado, y antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, la melodía que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje recibido sonó en su teléfono. Aguantando la respiración (no podía negar que estaba nervioso), desbloqueó el aparato y leyó con el corazón en la mano.

Nuevamente era el imbécil de Matt-Malfoy:

“No te preocupes, chiquitín, descansa. Ya he avisado a Leo de que no podrás venir. Una lástima, me habría encantado verte sirviendo copas en camiseta mojada. Afortunadamente, no hay demasiado trabajo de momento, así que supongo que esta noche cerraremos antes.

Si quieres puedo pasarme por tu apartamento cuando terminemos para ver cómo te encuentras, ¿te parece? Puedo llevar poción pimentónica para curar ese feo resfriado… Además, algo de calor humano te vendrá bien ;)

Un beso”.

Harry comenzó a responder al mensaje de Malfoy a toda velocidad. Merlín ¿¿venir a verle a un apartamento en el que ni siquiera se encontraba?? ¿¿Y qué había querido decir con eso del _calor humano_?? Oh, ni hablar, tenía que conseguir alejar al rubio malcriado todo lo que fuera posible de él. Maldita sea, ¡en qué momento había decidido declararse ante Malfoy! Aquello no estaba trayéndole más que problemas.

“Gracias por preocuparte, Matt, pero no quiero que te molestes. Estoy bien, y ya he tomado poción pimentónica antes así que seguramente mañana pueda volver a incorporarme al Racardian. Me alegro de que hoy que falto no tengáis mucho trabajo.

Un beso”.

Harry revisó el mensaje antes de enviarlo. Habían decidido no utilizar los nombres reales de Malfoy y Zabini por teléfono. Sin embargo, algo le decía que el puto hechizo de confidencialidad que llevaba encima tampoco le dejaría escribirlos. Arrugó un poco el ceño tras releer el beso de despedida que le mandaba, pero si le había confesado a Malfoy que le quería, al menos tendría que parecerlo. Suspirando y rogando porque fuera suficiente para el Slytherin, accionó la opción ‘enviar’.

La contestación no se hizo de rogar:

            “Insisto. Quiero verte”.

Harry maldijo en voz alta y tiró el móvil al suelo en un arrebato de ira, frustración y desesperación, con tan mala suerte que lo desmontó entero. Alarmado, se levantó con torpeza de la camilla y, tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de dolor que la herida le estaba regalando por moverse, lo volvió a montar. Lo encendió nuevamente y, suspirando al ver que todo parecía correcto, le mandó otro mensaje a Malfoy:

“No. No vengas, de verdad. No quisiera contagiarte. Además, para cuando acabes ya estaré dormido y no podré abrirte la puerta”.

Tampoco aquello funcionó:

“¿Abrirme la puerta? _Chiquitín_ , no pareces muy acostumbrado a la magia, ¿eh? Me Apareceré y simplemente velaré por ti. Tú solo desactiva las protecciones anti Aparición. Y tranquilo, no vas a contagiarme nada”.

Harry Potter comenzó a hiperventilar. ¡¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?! ¡No estaba en el apartamento de Alexander, sino en el hospital! ¡Tampoco estaba resfriado, llevaba la palabra TRAIDOR escrita en la clavícula! ¿QUÉ, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, PODÍA HACER?

 _Pedazo de hijo de puta que estás hecho, Malfoy_ , pensó Harry antes de darse cuenta de que solo tenía una única alternativa viable: escapar del hospital, regresar al apartamento, desactivar las protecciones anti Aparición (o habilitarlas para que solo Malfoy pudiera entrar, lo cual tampoco era para nada relajante) y fingir que era dueño y señor de un potente resfriado mientras cubría su horrible herida de la vista de águila de Malfoy.

Determinado, recogió sus ropas de calle y se quitó el camisón de paciente. Tratando de no rozar mucho su fresca cicatriz, se vistió y, agarrando su varita y su teléfono móvil, salió de la habitación para tratar de encontrar un modo de escapar de la vigía de los miembros de seguridad de San Mungo.

            “De acuerdo, ven si quieres”.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo cap.! <3

La herida en la clavícula que Harry tenía no mermó las excelentes habilidades mágicas que todos le decían que poseía y que él, con modestia, argumentaba que no eran para tanto. Pudo transformar el rostro de Alexander hasta el punto de que pareciera un primo lejano de este, y forzó a su cuerpo a coger algo de estatura, aunque para hacerse pasar por otra persona realmente ello no habría sido necesario.

Salir de San Mungo y regresar a su apartamento provisional no fue realmente complicado (o al menos no lo sería hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, los sanadores descubrieran que Harry-Alexander no se encontraba postrado en la camilla tal y como esperaban que estuviera). No. Lo difícil fue, una vez allí y tras haber modificado las protecciones anti Aparición para que solo Malfoy pudiera entrar (Merlín, si en el pasado le llegasen a decir que iba a terminar haciendo eso no lo habría podido creer), adivinar cómo podría lograr que el Slytherin creyera que estaba resfriado.

Miró el reloj de pared y apreció que apenas marcaba las once y media de la noche; a Malfoy todavía le quedaban como mínimo un par de horas de trabajo en El Racardian antes de venir. Tenía tiempo de sobra para meditar un buen plan y, para empezar, decidió cambiarse y ponerse el pijama, uno de manga larga preferiblemente y que no se pudiera desabotonar, de color oscuro, para que la palabra TRAIDOR pasara lo más desapercibida posible.

De hecho, tras reflexionar un poco más, optó también por cubrir la herida con un apósito. Hace unas horas le habían recomendado que no lo hiciera porque esta supuraba demasiado, pero lo cierto era que ahora parecía más bien seca, así que imaginó que no habría problemas con eso.

Después cogió la caja de pañuelos que tenía sobre la mesa del sofá y comenzó a esparcirlos por todo el salón y el dormitorio, arrugándolos primero para que pareciera que los había usado. Seguidamente se trajo un vaso de agua a medio vaciar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación; así parecería que había recurrido a él varias veces como estúpido método para aliviar la fiebre. También puso al lado un bote vacío de poción pimentónica que encontró en la basura.

Para acabar, deshizo los encantamientos glamour que llevaba encima y que se había aplicado antes de abandonar San Mungo y se revolvió el pelo un poco más con ambas manos para terminar metiéndose en la cama, no sin antes desordenar un poco las sábanas y las mantas para que pareciera que llevaba horas metido en ella.

 _Bueno_ , pensó Harry observando en derredor, creyendo haber hecho un buen trabajo, _hora de dormir_. Además, apreció que tenía la vista verdaderamente cansada, pues le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo enfocar correctamente los objetos, así que descansar un poco ahora le vendría de perlas.

Con suerte Malfoy solo se dedicaría a mirar y, quizá, hasta le limpiara la casa, aunque viniendo de él lo más posible era que eso no llegara a suceder.

 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, la luz de sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas del dormitorio cuyas persianas no había bajado anoche. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar volver nítida la habitación pero no lo consiguió del todo. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta en la cama mientras pensaba que tal vez Alexander también iba a terminar necesitando gafas, y su rostro acabó a centímetros del de otra persona que no podía ser más que Malfoy.

Su grito fue mejor que cualquier despertador.

-Para la próxima vez, -escuchó al rubio maldecir entre murmullos.- te sugiero que busques un modo más placentero de despertarme. Seguro que se te ocurre alguno.

-Lo-lo siento. –se disculpó atropelladamente. No había esperado que Malfoy se metiera en su cama para dormir a su lado. Su inusual vista cansada le permitió apreciar, sin embargo, que no llevaba camiseta y que había estado durmiendo con nada más que unos bóxer blancos.- ¿A qué hora viniste?

-A las tres menos cuarto. –masculló Malfoy, aun con los ojos cerrados, antes de pasarse las manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse. -¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó mientras lo hacía.

-Bien, no te he sentido llegar. –confesó Harry imitando el gesto de Malfoy. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía ver bien? Alex nunca había tenido ese tipo de problema.- ¿Y tú?

-Como un bebé. –le respondió Malfoy sentándose sobre el colchón mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más dulce que Harry había visto salir de esos labios. De repente, posó una mano sobre su frente. –Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

-N-no. –balbuceó Harry, apartando con suavidad la mano de Malfoy de su frente; compartir ese tipo de intimidad con el Slytherin le ponía nervioso.- Me encuentro mejor. –aseguró mientras también se sentaba sobre la cama. – Lo único raro es la vista, creo que la tengo un poco cansada.

-Es un efecto secundario de la poción pimentónica. –aseguró Malfoy mientras señalaba con la cabeza el bote vacío que Harry había dejado sobre la mesilla la noche anterior.- Pero conozco un hechizo para remediarlo, ¿quieres probarlo?

Era eso o recuperar las gafas redondas que ni siquiera guardaba en ese apartamento, así que, evidentemente, Harry asintió.- Por favor.

Entonces Malfoy cogió su varita, la cual también había dejado sobre la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama a buen recaudo, y lanzó un hechizo no verbal.

En menos de tres segundos, las manos e incluso parte de los antebrazos de Harry-Alexander se encontraban amarrados por sendas sogas a la cabecera de la cama. Horrorizado, Harry trató de enfocar con la mirada a Malfoy en busca de una explicación coherente. ¡¿Es que se había vuelto loco?!

Y Malfoy se la dio, aunque afortunadamente después de aplicar también el hechizo anti vista cansada ese del que le había hablado hace poco.- La poción pimentónica casi no tiene efectos secundarios, -explicó con total naturalidad mientras volvía a dejar la varita sobre la mesita, a una distancia prudente de Harry.- y uno de ellos no es la vista cansada, _Potter_.- una mirada ceniza se posó desgarradora sobre la recientemente reparada de Harry.- Si hubieras prestado algo más de atención durante las clases de Snape lo habrías sabido, inútil.

A Harry estaba a punto de darle un infarto; atado a la cama con Draco Malfoy al lado en un apartamento donde nadie podía entrar y salir más que los que ahora se encontraban en él. Por alguna razón, imaginó mientras el Slytherin hijo de puta se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, anoche, cuando se lanzó los hechizos para deshacer el glamour que se aplicó en San Mungo, había debido de eliminar sin querer también los que el equipo de Ocultación y Seguimiento le habían proporcionado semanas atrás.

Eso significaba que desde ayer por la noche Harry Potter había tenido la apariencia _real_ de Harry Potter; no es que tuviera la vista cansada, es que tenía miopía.

-Veo que lo vas pillando…-susurró Malfoy, adivinando lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su cabeza y luciendo francamente tranquilo sobre su regazo, con las manos también ancladas sobre sus caderas.- Hay que ser necio no solo para deshacer glamour ajeno sin darse cuenta, sino también para creer que se puede compartir información confidencial con _una muy mala copia de ti_ en los servicios del Nivel 2, especialmente cuando sabíais que yo andaba cerca.

Está bien, pensó Harry, la había cagado. Pero tenía que reconocer que haber lanzado al garete la misión en la que llevaba semanas trabajando no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos. Tenía a Malfoy encima de él en una posición bastante sugerente y con un bulto nada despreciable creciendo paulatinamente en su entrepierna, la cual, dicho sea de paso, tenía a menos de un metro de su cara.

\- Por qué has venido a meter tus narices de auror al Racardian es lo que todavía no me ha quedado del todo claro… -reconoció Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras como había demostrado que no se le había olvidado hacer al dirigirse a Robards-Harry ayer.- Pero algo me dice que vas a decírmelo _ahora mismo_. –añadió, recuperando su varita y clavándola en la garganta de Harry para forzarle a confesar.

El auror cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, no porque estuviera realmente asustado (a fin de cuentas, Malfoy era un imbécil redomado que no iba a vencer a un profesional entrenado en la lucha contra magos tenebrosos por mucha predisposición que tuviera a ello), sino porque la punta de la varita de Malfoy estaba cortándole la respiración, provocando que jadeara fuertemente, tratando de acumular en cada inspiración todo el oxígeno que fuera posible.

Bien, solo tenía que concentrarse y convocar su varita hasta su mano; entonces podría vencer al rubio malcriado. Y si eso no funcionaba, lo cual dudaba, simplemente se Desaparecería.

\- No te molestes, Potter, porque te vas a escindir. –comentó Malfoy imaginando adecuadamente lo que su expresión circunspecta y concentrada decía. Los confusos ojos verdes de Harry volvieron a fijarse en aquella mirada gris tras esas palabras. –Anoche me aseguré de dos cosas: una, de volver a modificar tus protecciones anti Aparición para que solo yo pudiera salir de tu apartamento si quisiera y, dos, de esconder tu varita en algún lugar del piso que sellé con magia.

Vale, pensó Harry entonces, ahora _sí_ estaba verdaderamente asustado.

Completamente desarmado y sin posibilidad de mejorar su situación, y sin forma alguna de escapar que no fuera por la puerta (y vistas sus manos y antebrazos atados, eso tampoco), se encontraba completamente a merced de Malfoy, así que solo le quedaba seguir un único camino para terminar con todo aquello: ser buen chico y obedecer a todo lo que aquel cabrón quisiera que hiciera o _dijera_.

Al menos, pensó para animarse, todavía podía mentirle… _bueno_ , no exactamente, si teníamos en cuenta lo que Malfoy había escuchado en los baños del Ministerio.

\- ¿Y bien? –insistió el Slytherin, presionando un poco más la punta de su varita contra su cuello, provocándole una tos seca. Aflojó un poco y Harry pudo volver a respirar correctamente. –Habla: qué coño husmeabas en mi negocio.

La mirada de Harry podría haber calcinado a Malfoy de ser posible.

\- No lo sé. –contestó, no sin cierto retintín; buscando irritar al soberbio Slytherin. - ¿Qué hay en tu negocio que podría merecer el interés de un auror en pleno ejercicio de sus funciones? –escupió con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible.

\- _Cuidado_ , Potter. –le advirtió este.- Mi negocio está limpio.

Harry se permitió sonreír.

\- No es eso lo que piensan los vecinos de la zona. Y yo tampoco. Por cierto, -añadió, pasándose la lengua por los labios, al darse cuenta de que los tenía resecos.- ¿de dónde has sacado la droga que te fumas cada noche al salir del pub? ¿Sabes que su consumo es ilegal?

\- En el _mundo muggle_ , Potter, pero _no_ aquí. –le corrigió el rubio con seriedad, enfatizando en las palabras adecuadas para dejar claro al auror la cuestión.- Me aseguré de comprobarlo. Nuestras leyes no contemplan las drogas muggles como ilícitas, sino otro tipo de sustancias como la bilis de Abraxan o la savia de Bowtruckle, mucho más peligrosas para salud de un mago.

\- Veo que estás muy puesto en el tema, Malfoy. –pinchó Harry con placer.- ¿Hablas desde la experiencia?

Cuatro nudillos impactaron contra la mejilla izquierda y la nariz de Harry, desencajándole ligeramente la mandíbula y haciendo que su mundo se llenara de puntos negros y naranjas durante unos segundos, hasta que recuperó la conciencia. La nariz había empezado a sangrarle a borbotones, manchando la funda blanca de la almohada. Jadeó, maldiciendo el derechazo que Malfoy tenía y su célebre habilidad para romperle la nariz.

-Reconozco que me gustas más así. –se burló el Slytherin desde arriba, ufano. Sin embargo, invocó un pañuelo de tela y tapó la nariz de Harry con él, limpiándole la sangre que se había extendido hasta los labios y logrando retenerla en la nariz.- Aunque también he de admitir que tu actitud chula y descarada me pone terriblemente cachondo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más, y Malfoy aprovechó su desconcierto para retirar el pañuelo, sellar la herida, que no sanarla, y limpiar toda la sangre con su varita. Acto seguido devolvió el instrumento a la garganta del auror y agachó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a apenas cinco milímetros del oído de este.

\- Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, me gusta que quieras pretender ser un ‘héroe’ hasta el final.- susurró, lenta, suavemente contra la oreja de Harry, produciéndole escalofríos.- Que pese a estar desarmado y atrapado la intrepidez Gryffindor tan estúpida que tienes siga latente, porque eso, me augura pasar un momento, cuanto menos, _divertido_ contigo.

Harry no se divertía, eso era lo único que tenía claro en aquel instante. Pero había algo en lo que Malfoy no se equivocaba; pese a tener la varita del Slytherin atorada en la garganta todavía sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de escupirle en la cara y ver lo que entonces pasaba (con su integridad física).

Los labios de Malfoy abandonaron el oído de Harry para avanzar hasta su mejilla y llegar a sus labios. Un casto beso nunca esperado alertó al moreno, quien tardó tanto tiempo en reaccionar que para cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo Malfoy ya se había separado. Sin embargo, el rubio todavía continuaba casi pegado a sus labios.

-Y solo por eso, -siguió susurrando el rubio, confiado, soberbio, descarado.- te doy mi palabra de mago que haré que tú también te diviertas conmigo… aunque no puedo asegurarte que no vayas a sentir _cierto dolor_ por el camino.

Y dicho esto, Malfoy se abalanzó sobre su boca, sujetando firmemente las caderas de Harry con las manos para evitar que se revelara y forzándole a permitir que su lengua viajara hasta su húmeda cavidad para intentar respirar.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón! Sé que es tarde, pero como prometí, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo (sí, bueno, dije que actualizaría el lunes y ya son las 00:17 pero...). He tenido una semana de locos, así que, por favor, ¡perdonadme! 
> 
> Y, simplemente, disfrutad. ¡Espero que os guste! <3

-No, -jadeó Harry cuando la boca de Malfoy finalmente se separó de la suya para perderse en su cuello. Podía distinguir la varita de este tirada en algún lugar de la cama por el rabillo del ojo. Si tan siquiera pudiera alcanzarla…- no soy gay, Malfoy. No soy gay.

Escuchó el tibio sonido que hacía la risa de Malfoy contra su cuello provocándole cosquillas, pero sus palabras no le detuvieron.- _Ahí_ está lo gracioso del asunto.

-Yo no me rio. –aseguró Harry, nervioso, mientras trataba inútilmente de mover su cuerpo para librarse de los besos del rubio.- Si paras, yo… me olvidaré de lo que he visto siendo Alexander y no os delataré.

Entonces, las manos de Malfoy se colaron por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama de Harry y acariciaron su abdomen, costados y pecho hasta llegar al apósito.- ¿En serio? –había ironía en su voz.– Veo que llevas la traición escrita en algo más que la piel, Potter…

-Estoy dispuesto a negociar. –boqueó el auror, su pecho subiendo y bajando casi a un ritmo frenético. Merlín, estaba inquieto, preocupado y colérico. ¡Malfoy tenía que parar!- Vosotros dejáis lo que sea ilegal que estéis haciendo en el pub y yo olvido todo lo que he averiguado hasta ahora.

Malfoy le miró a los ojos. _Desafío_ , podría haber leído Harry en ellos de no haber estado más preocupado por esos dedos que ahora pellizcaban sus pezones bajo la tela del pijama, provocándole extrañas sensaciones.– No has ‘averiguado’ nada que nos comprometa, Potter. Ni siquiera puedes ponerle nombre a “lo que sea ilegal” que tú piensas que estamos haciendo allí.

Muy a su pesar, Harry sabía que Malfoy tenía razón. En aquellos momentos, todo lo que podría contar que tal vez pudiera comprometer a Malfoy y Zabini se hallaba bajo la protección de un hechizo de confidencialidad lanzado con muy mala leche. Le quedaba la esperanza de que quizá el equipo de rastreadores consiguiera deshacerlo. _Merlín_ , se sacudió mientras la lengua de Malfoy subía desde la base de su cuello hasta el oído, ojalá lo lograsen pronto. Preferiblemente _ya_ ; _ahora_.

-Cuando le dije a tu falsa copia que siempre había considerado la idea de follarte bien duro no mentía, Potter… -ronroneó Malfoy en su oído, lascivo, mientras una de sus manos recorría su torso para terminar colándose por debajo de su pantalón de pijama. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella mano apretó el bulto que encontró bajo ellos.- ¿No te parece gracioso que me lo hayas puesto _tan_ fácil?

Harry no se molestó en contestar; no tenía intenciones de seguir el juego de Malfoy, sino huir de él. Pensó en las pocas posibilidades que le quedaban mientras sus brazos continuaban luchando por librarse de aquellas sogas tan espesas, que estaban haciendo verdaderos estragos en cada porción de piel que amarraban.

La mano de Malfoy dejó de masajear su entrepierna por encima de la tela del bóxer para seguir haciéndolo por dentro de la misma. Piel con piel. Harry ahogó un gemido; las manos de Malfoy eran muy suaves, pese a su profesión de camarero, y estaban algo frías, lo que provocaba una sensación muy placentera en su polla, la cual había comenzado a responder con gusto a las atenciones que el Slytherin le estaba prodigando.

-¿Te gusta así, Potter?- escuchó a Malfoy decirle con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre su clavícula herida; sin besarle ni lamerle, únicamente concentrado en sentir la hombría de su compañero contra su mano, cada vez más sólida y firme a medida que intensificaba sus caricias. Estaba creciendo mucho, pasó entonces por la mente del auror, quizá Malfoy querría metérsela en la boca…

Harry abrió los ojos con horror tras generar aquel pensamiento, ¿¿en qué demonios se suponía que estaba pensando?? ¿¿En Malfoy haciéndole una mamada, _en serio_?? ¡Nunca permitiría que ocurriera algo tan repugnante!

Nuevos forcejeos inútiles intentaron deshacer las sogas con las que la varita de Malfoy le había inmovilizado. Mientras tanto, aquellas lentas y profundas caricias contra su polla seguían enviándole corrientes de placer hasta sus ingles y abdomen. Una de ellas, la última, que se detuvo algo más de lo habitual en la punta para juguetear con el glande, provocó que apretara la cabeza contra la almohada y gimiese alto mientras arqueaba la espalda con placer.

-Sobra mucha ropa… -le pareció escuchar que Malfoy decía con voz caliente, incluso fatigada, a la par que abandonaba, no sin pesar, la polla de su compañero para, con ambas manos, quitarle de encima el pantalón y la ropa interior de un tirón, dejando al descubierto una generosa hombría totalmente erecta que manchó con una gotita de líquido preseminal el vientre de su portador.

En aquellos momentos, a Harry no le importó o no fue consciente de su desnudez. Incluso permitió que el finalmente también desnudo y tonificado cuerpo de Malfoy gateara hasta colocarse sobre el suyo y comenzara a moverse como un crub en celo friccionando con cada estoque la virilidad de ambos.

Con aquel vaivén, la polla del Slytherin pronto quedó lubricada del presemen de Harry, quien con los ojos firmemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta, hace tiempo que se había relegado a solo sentir y a tratar de alejar de su mente cualquier perturbación que pudiera alterar el placer que ahora _alguien_ , tampoco quería pensar en Malfoy, le estaba proporcionando. Era otra polla, como la suya, la que estaba comenzando a hacer de él una masa temblorosa y débil, presionándose de forma tan obscena contra la propia, descubriendo de forma sorprendente que aquello no le importaba. Es más, estaba disfrutándolo con creces.

Las manos de Malfoy volvieron a colarse bajo la parte de arriba del pijama de Harry para deshacerse de la misma anclándola, tras pasarla por la cabeza del auror, en los antebrazos de este. Sus manos recorrieron una vez más el tonificado cuerpo del hombre que yacía, tembloroso, bajo su cuerpo, y cuando llegaron al apósito una de ellas lo retiró mientras los labios de su dueño esbozaban una sonrisa burlona; revelando la cicatriz que finalmente era la palabra _traidor_ en la clavícula de Harry.

La lengua del rubio lamió el término de la discordia de una lenta pasada, al tiempo que un estoque lo suficientemente intenso y torturador enviaba a la casi derrotada conciencia de Harry al infierno en mitad de un gemido infinito que llamó la atención de quien lo había provocado.

-Tranquilo, _chiquitín_ , -se mofó Malfoy antes de que su mano izquierda iniciara nuevamente su andadura hacia el bajo vientre para masajear ambas pollas de arriba a abajo. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, ardiente.- los preliminares acabarán pronto…

Entonces el Slytherin volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Harry, pero esta vez no sobre su regazo, sino que se mantuvo semi inclinado sobre la clavícula de este, acercando su húmeda polla hasta la jadeante boca del auror.

-Pero antes, -susurró Malfoy con placer, enterrando sus manos sobre las rebeldes hebras del otro hombre.- lubrícala, _Harry_.

Sin decir nada más, y antes de que el moreno tuviera tiempo de asimilar correctamente lo que se le avecinaba, Malfoy hundió el comienzo de su polla en la garganta de este.- Traga y chupa.- ordenó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un sonido gutural; los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, al ser envuelto por la cálida boca del auror.- Relájate o te ahogarás, voy a empujar un poco más.- advirtió.

Pero Harry no estaba relajado, y mientras sentía cómo la polla de Malfoy se deslizaba poco a poco a través de su garganta, provocándole una oleada de arcadas que no tuvo más remedio que reprimir, trató de librarse una vez más de sus ataduras sin éxito. Sin embargo, los movimientos bruscos que ello ocasionó le hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva (y la obvia incomodidad de tener una polla en la boca) y Malfoy se vio forzado que retroceder hasta apoyar su húmedo glande sobre el mentón de Harry, dejando que un filo hilo de saliva conectara el labio inferior de este y la punta de su polla durante un segundo antes de desvanecerse.

-Eres inútil hasta para esto, Potter.- jadeó Malfoy mientras un cúmulo de algo que podrían ser agradables cosquillas le recorrían el bajo vientre; sabía que, de seguir así, no tardaría en correrse.

Determinado, regresó hasta las caderas del auror y, tras acomodar su postura sobre él, le besó; ardiente, apasionado, provocando una batalla de lenguas que Harry llevaba perdida de antemano porque aún no se había recuperado del todo del atragantamiento anterior. La mano derecha del rubio rodeó entonces el cuerpo bajo él para surcar su espalda y amasar las firmes nalgas que encontró debajo, logrando introducir la primera mitad de su dedo índice en la entrada de su dueño antes de que este brincara, sorprendido por la intrusión, y gimiera con algo que Draco sabía muy bien que no era placer.

- _Ssh_ , trata de relajarte, Potter, y deja que haga las cosas a mi manera,- susurró, abandonando los labios de Harry para alcanzar su oído, permitiéndole a este seguir respirando.- en caso contrario, te dolerá mucho más.- más forcejeos, en esta ocasión con algo más de desesperación agregada, intentaron destrozar las ataduras que inmovilizaban los antebrazos del auror. Draco sonrió.- _Chiquitín_ , no te servirá de nada, así que te sugiero que me dejes hacer _y_ … -añadió, introduciendo un poco más hondo su dedo índice en la entrada de Harry, provocándole otro quejido de dolor.- relajes tu cuerpo para que pueda seguir _por las buenas_ , ¿entiendes?

Pero Harry no lo entendía; el dolor había terminado por despertar su aturdida conciencia, y esta no estaba por la labor de dejar que Malfoy desvirgara su bonito culo, como todavía no podía creer que se hubiera tragado parte de su hombría. Por todo esto, comenzó a contorsionar su cuerpo para tratar que, por lo menos, el dedo de Malfoy, una sensación tremendamente incómoda, abandonara su entrada.

Una vez más, tampoco se salió con la suya.

Sus forcejeos provocaron que la otra mano del Slytherin reptase desde sus caderas hasta, pasando por su espalda, alcanzar el hombro, sujetándolo entonces para tratar de inmovilizarlo del todo. No hizo falta mucho más; el peso del cuerpo del Slytherin sobre el suyo pudo mantenerle justo dónde y cómo le quería. El siguiente paso lógico fue terminar de hundir el dedo en su culo e iniciar la nunca autorizada entrada del siguiente.

-No, otro no… _por favor_.- gimió Harry con los ojos firmemente cerrados y frustrado por no poder moverse para evitar todo aquello; Malfoy le tenía bien sujeto.- _Duele_ , Malfoy. Para…

-Sé que duele. –reconoció el rubio, tranquilo, mientras seguía intentando que su ahora dedo corazón se enterrara más profundo en el interior de Harry, pese a la resistencia que este estaba haciendo al contraer sus músculos para dificultarle la tarea. ¿Es que el imbécil no era capaz de imaginar que así solo iba a dolerle más?- Y si no te relajas te dolerá el doble. –insistió, por si cuando se lo había advertido antes no había prestado la suficiente atención.

El segundo dedo alcanzó al primero, y la espalda de Harry se arqueó de dolor mientras un gemido desgarrador destrozaba el ambiente hasta entonces forjado en suspiros, jadeos y fricciones exquisitas. Ignorando los quejidos de su compañero, Draco intentó introducir un tercer apéndice.

-Ya basta. –exigió Harry, todavía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de hacer frente al dolor.- ¡Malfoy, ya basta, joder! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es denunciable! ¡Y soy auror!

Pero el Slytherin, como había supuesto, tampoco se detuvo entonces.- Estoy metiendo _tres dedos_ , Potter, y estoy siendo _muchísimo_ más cortés de lo que hasta hace poco había acordado conmigo mismo que sería. Si te quejas por _tres putos dedos_ , imagina cuando meta mi polla entera. Así que haz lo que te digo y tranquilízate, porque sé _muy bien_ lo que estoy haciendo y porque _no estoy_ dispuesto a parar.

Las palabras de Malfoy, arrojadas con una seriedad y una sobriedad que sorprendieron a Harry, ya que hasta hace poco el rubio no había estado más que poseído por el deseo y la pasión más salvajes, le hicieron permanecer en silencio. No le habría importado cabrear a Malfoy en otras circunstancias más propicias para él, pero dada la situación en que se encontraba ahora, mosquearle solo podría resultar _muy_ contraproducente.

Solo había una maldita y _dolorosa_ salida, concluyó entonces.

-No me hagas mucho daño, ¿vale? –susurró de improviso mirando a Draco a los ojos, quien había vuelto a concentrar su atención en los suyos en cuanto terminó de hablar. Se había rendido; las posibilidades de escapar eran nulas y Malfoy tenía todo el poder. Así que solo podía _dejarse hacer_.

El Slytherin miró unos segundos más a Harry antes de reanudar su tarea, ligeramente confundido por la finalmente sumisión de su compañero.- Tranquilo –murmuró en respuesta, con los labios hormigueando en el oído izquierdo del auror.- Separa las piernas, será más fácil seguir dilatándote así.

Harry hizo lo que le pedía, tratando de alejar de su mente la palabra _dilatación_ pronunciada por Malfoy, que ahora mismo no podía sino asociar con terrible dolor. Al hacerlo, notó como el tercer dedo del rubio se deslizaba poco a poco hasta dentro de él; una sensación diferente y totalmente desconocida, pensó. Pero aún _dolía_.

-Eso es.- escuchó que Malfoy le decía suavemente al oído. Por alguna razón, el tono de su voz le pareció de lo más relajante, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. Fue como encontrar un sorpresivo oasis tras días caminando por el desierto.- Haré que te corras, _Harry_.

Su nombre sonaba bien en los labios del Slytherin, pensó el auror. Y realmente la voz de Malfoy estaba teniendo un efecto sedante sobre él, a la par que extrañamente excitante. Decidió entonces que no quería dejar de escucharla.- Sigue hablando.- pidió.- Me ayuda.

Sintió, aunque no podía verla, la sonrisa de Malfoy en su oreja. Entonces los tres dedos comenzaron a dibujar círculos dentro de él y se hizo urgente la necesidad de escucharle hablar. Cerró los ojos con firmeza mientras el bálsamo en que se había convertido la voz del Slytherin resonó para él.- Si pudieras ver lo que estoy viendo ahora…-decía, jadeante, ronco.- Siempre he querido tenerte _así_. -confesó. Para él. En su oído. Aquello resultó electrizante.- Dilatado, sudoroso, desnudo, _atado_ … -la excitación de Malfoy era ahora más palpable que nunca; podía sentir su hinchada erección sobre su abdomen mientras le _preparaba_. Tan caliente…- Es uno de mis fetiches: me gusta atar a mis amantes. Me gusta dominarlos… hacerlos enteramente _míos_.- entonces Draco comenzó a sacar y meter los dedos de su entrada con un deje de desesperación, pero asegurando que sus movimientos no le molestaran demasiado.- Y tú ahora lo eres, Harry. _Mío_.

 _Tuyo_ , pensó este cuando la mano que antes le sujetaba del hombro bajó para atender su semi decaída erección, logrando, en poco tiempo, ponerla nuevamente firme con un par de caricias. El dolor que continuaban provocándole los dedos de Malfoy ya no era tan intenso; parecía que su cuerpo había terminado por medio acostumbrarse a él y ahora lo sentía simplemente como una molesta intromisión.

Sintió los calientes labios de Malfoy en su cuello y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de la lengua del Slytherin navegando por su garganta, distrayéndole mientras sus dedos abandonaban su entrada y, un par de caricias después, también su nuevamente necesitada polla. No obstante, saber lo que vendría a continuación le estremeció ligeramente y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, volvió a agitarse, inquieto, bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

- _Ssh_.- intentó calmarle Malfoy, exhalando contra su cuello; había separado sus piernas un poco más con ayuda de los muslos y ahora Harry podía sentir una palpitante erección en aquel punto en el que antes había sentido los dedos del rubio.- Estás preparado.- le aseguró, elevándose ligeramente y colocando sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, rodeándole.- Abraza mis caderas con tus piernas.- ordenó, mirándole con intensidad; su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.- Y relájate. Todo irá bien, _Harry_. Estoy siendo una buena persona.

El auror tuvo que reconocer que aquel último comentario le había hecho verdadera gracia: “estoy siendo una buena persona”. Eso sería si obviásemos, claro está, que le había atado a su propia cama, inmovilizándole y negándole cualquier forma de escapar de ser follado por él. Pero, por lo menos, _estaba siendo una ‘buena’ persona_. Un maldito cabrón, eso era, pero ya encontraría la manera de devolvérsela en cuanto averiguara de una vez por todas qué demonios escondía en El Racardian, aunque fuera necesario una horda de aurores sedientos de aventuras para conseguirlo.

Pero, pese a todo, obedeció al Slytherin y rodeó torpemente su cintura con sus piernas, tal y como le había dicho. Al hacerlo, notó cómo la punta de la polla de Malfoy se presionaba levemente contra su entrada y entonces pensó que, por muy preparado que el rubio le afirmara que estaba, aquello iba a dolerle como mil demonios.- _Suave_ , Malfoy.- recordó entonces.

-Draco, _Harry_. -le corrigió este con una sonrisa ladina.- Cuando estoy a punto de follarte soy Draco.

Y dicho esto, Malf… _Draco_ , empujó. Harry apretó los párpados y frunció los labios con fuerza cuando llegó la intromisión. Tenía la punta dentro, la estaba _sintiendo_ , y aunque aún no dolía, era una sensación verdaderamente molesta que vino acompañada de un suspiro que dejó escapar el culpable de todo aquello, este último no tan desagradable.

-¿Todo bien?- escuchó que Draco jadeaba, tragando saliva con dificultad, como quien está conteniéndose mucho de hacer (o seguir haciendo) algo.

Merlín, pensó Harry, con el ceño fruncido y sin abrir los ojos, ¡ojalá todo aquello terminase pronto! fantaseó, asintiendo con la cabeza para instar al rubio a seguir.

Y el joven _siguió_.

-Joder, ¡para! –exclamó Harry, estremeciéndose. Un ramalazo de dolor había cruzado inmediatamente su espalda tras este segundo empujón. En aquel momento odió a _Malfoy_ como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo cual ya era decir mucho.

Escuchó al Slytherin suspirar, impacientándose, pero hizo lo que le pedía, aunque fuera un poco a regañadientes; detuvo su avance y dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, acurrucando la cabeza sobre su pecho hasta que decidiera que por fin podía continuar.

Harry cogió aire, varias y profundas bocanadas, mientras continuaba sintiendo la desagradable sensación de la polla de Malfoy medio dentro de él. Ni por un instante, desde que había empezado con todo ese juego de los dedos, había sentido el más mínimo placer y, por supuesto, tampoco lo estaba sintiendo ahora. Todo ello reafirmó sus creencias del dolor durante el coito gay, así como aumentó sus dudas sobre cómo era posible que dos hombres pudieran disfrutar, como aparentemente lo hacían aunque él seguía sin poder dar crédito, de la penetración entre ellos.

-¿Ya?

Harry miró a Malfoy no sin cierta ansiedad. Merlín, _no_ , todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a todo aquello. De hecho, aun le costaba creer que se hubiera rendido hace tan solo unos minutos y permitido sin mayor oposición que Malfoy le follara. Tampoco había tenido muchas más opciones, lo reconocía, y si había hecho lo que había hecho, había sido para que, por lo menos, la experiencia para él fuera lo más llevadera posible.

Pero no lo estaba siendo. En absoluto.

-No. Será mejor que salgas. -dijo, con toda la autoridad que podía esperarse de un auror.

Pero a cambio, recibió una carcajada de parte del Slytherin, algo que solo provocó que aumentara peligrosamente su malhumor. –Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el problema era que el otro hombre también. De hecho, aquel fue el instante en el que decidió abandonar su pecho y, tras elevarse ligeramente como había hecho antes, empujar un poco más hondo en su interior.

A Harry le temblaron las piernas.

-¡Mierda, Malfoy!- gimió, apretando los dientes con fuerza para tratar de soportar mejor la desagradable sensación. ¡Maldito fuera, menos mal que le había dicho que estaba _preparado_!

Sin embargo, esta vez Malfoy no le dio más tregua, pues en lugar de detenerse otra vez para que pudiera coger aire y asimilar el daño que le estaba haciendo su polla, decidió seguir empujando lentamente y sin piedad. Sobrepasado por la dolorosa experiencia, Harry gimió con fuerza mientras clavaba sus propias uñas en las sogas que lo sujetaban. Merlín, si tan siquiera pudiera soltarse…

-Potter, no te estás relajando… -suspiró el Slytherin, sin dejar de empujar.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con ira. ¿Qué no se estaba relajando? _¿De verdad?_ Oh, ¡brillante descubrimiento el que había hecho el muy imbécil! Tenía la polla de otro hombre (y no de cualquiera, ¡de Malfoy!) _taladrándole_ sus partes traseras en contra de su voluntad. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba relajado!

Un último empujón, que enterró finalmente toda la hombría del Slytherin en su interior, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios, le hizo tambalearse ligeramente y sus piernas resbalaron de las caderas de este. Se mordió el labio inferior para soportar la molesta y dolorosa intromisión mientras sentía a Malfoy sujetar sus piernas colocando los brazos bajo la parte interior de sus rodillas; la separación de esta manera era casi máxima. Totalmente obscena. A Harry se le vino a la cabeza la idea de sumisión total y casi se marea. Sin embargo, así era como se sentía; amarrado a la cama con Malfoy penetrándole sin mayor compasión que la lentitud en el movimiento, no parecía más que su maldito esclavo sexual.

Ahora al fin lo veía claro: a este hijo de puta iba a meterle en Azkaban en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Y al cabrón de Zabini también. _Por_ _malos_.

\- Ya está dentro. –susurró el resaltador de obviedades en su oído; se había vuelto a acomodar sobre él y su boca había atrapado unos segundos el lóbulo de su oreja antes de murmurar _lo evidente_.- Ahora viene lo bueno, Harry.

-Lo bueno _para ti_ , Malfoy. –no pudo evitar corregir, tragando saliva con dificultad. Su pecho subía y bajaba, exhausto, mientras su mente trataba de concentrarse en el sonido de su nerviosa respiración para intentar olvidar la sensación de más abajo. El dolor se estaba desvaneciendo paulatinamente, eso era cierto, pero se sentía extraño, poseído, _lleno_ de otra persona, y cuando a esta no la aguantabas, aquella resultaba una sensación espeluznante.

Escuchó la suave risa de Malfoy resbalando desde su oreja hasta su cuello, dejando su cabeza descansar levemente sobre la curva que hacía con su hombro, antes de incorporarse solo un poco para mirarle a los ojos, a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Soy Draco. _Draco_.

Dicho esto, le besó. Y mientras sentía la lengua del hombre peleando contra la suya, demandante, jadeante, también notó que su hombría se batía en retirada… para regresar firme y nuevamente, estableciendo rápidamente un movimiento rítmico que producía sonidos que, por alguna razón, Harry relacionó con los que haría un muggle caminando en chanclas de piscina, cuando los testículos del rubio chocaban contra su entrada. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras continuaba devorando su boca.

Malfoy era un buen besador, tuvo que reconocer pese a todo. Su lengua era suave y juguetona y lograba despejar su mente para hacerle casi olvidar el molesto vaivén. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba unos centímetros con cada embestida, a las cuales terminó por acostumbrarse aunque le siguieron pareciendo igual de desagradables.  Al menos, hasta que…

- _Ah_. –gimió de improviso, deshaciendo el beso, cuando un empujón de Malfoy le hizo estremecer. Aquella sensación, definitivamente, no había sido dolorosa, ni tan siquiera molesta.- _Ah_. –gimió de nuevo, cuando la polla del Slytherin volvió a golpear _ahí_ por segunda vez. Los labios del rubio decidieron que era el momento de volver a regar su cuerpo de besos, lamidas y algún que otro mordisco, dejando su boca libre para poder _gemir_ y respirar a gusto.- Ah… ah… -siguió, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en aquellas placenteras sensaciones que la polla de Malfoy estaba logrando proporcionarle. Merlín, no lo había creído posible pero ahora, de repente, estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Es más, casi podía jurar que… _ah_ , estaba _gozando_ con Malfoy follándole. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Has visto eso, Harry? –se burló Malfoy mientras sus brazos seguían sujetando firmemente sus piernas y aumentaba ligeramente la velocidad de sus embestidas.- Al parecer esto también está… -un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus labios.- siendo bueno para _ti_.

Mierda, pensó Harry mientras apretaba los párpados con fuerza y se mordía los labios para no volver a gemir. No quería hacer partícipe a Malfoy de lo que, finalmente, estaba gustándole todo aquello. No sabía si podría soportar tanta humillación. Así que, determinado, trató de concentrar su mente en ordenar alfabéticamente todos los hechizos protectores que había aprendido en la Academia de Aurores mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba al ritmo que Malfoy estaba marcando para ambos.

-Oh, no, eso sí que no. –sin embargo, de un modo extraño, el rubio pareció adivinar sus intenciones, porque volvió a inclinarse sobre él para morderle el labio inferior, evitando que pudiera seguir haciéndolo él.- Quiero oírte _gritar_ , chiquitín. Por _mí_. Y te aseguro que vas a darme el gusto…

Entonces Malfoy empezó a empujar más fuerte más veces, mientras sus labios abandonaban su boca para perderse en los recovecos de su oído, donde Harry hace poco acababa de descubrir que era verdaderamente sensible; a Malfoy, al parecer, no le había llevado tanto tiempo descubrirlo.

-Si pudiera apartar mis brazos de tus piernas… -le escuchó gemir, ansioso, sin suavizar el desenfrenado vaivén que acababa de iniciar.- Podría frotártela como sé que deseas que haga… Así que… ¿por qué no vuelves a rodearme con ellas?

Harry gimió, sin poder seguir resistiéndose a ello ni a la petición del rubio. Merlín, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaría estimulando Malfoy, pero definitivamente dentro de él tenía un punto ‘mágico’ cuya existencia había ignorado todos estos años… y entonces el Slytherin, con su generosa hombría y sus golpes firmes y exactos y su sucia lengua, y ahora, además, la fricción de aquella mano en su hombría, acababan de lograr que se entregara total y perdidamente a él.

Más tarde. Más tarde podría arrepentirse de todo esto. Pero ahora, simplemente…

-Suéltame. –pidió de repente, con una increíble y repentina necesidad de sentir al otro hombre más cerca de él, algo que no diría en voz alta ni bajo juramento, pero que tampoco había necesidad de palabras cuando de pronto todo su cuerpo _ardía_ por abrazarse al del otro hombre, por asirse a sus hombros o anclar sus manos en su tonificada y ancha espalda. - Por favor, _suéltame_ … Malfoy…

-Draco.

-Suél…

-Draco.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que Draco había ganado.

- _Draco_ …

Y de pronto, las sogas desaparecieron. Magia sin varita, habría advertido Harry de no estar tan preocupado en abrazar la espalda de Malfoy para inclinarlo aún más sobre él y poder besar nuevamente sus labios, aquellos que ahora se dirigían a él burlones, con una sonrisa ladina que tan enfermo le había puesto en el colegio, pero que tan excitante encontraba ahora.

Era un hijo de puta… pensó Harry cuando sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su bajo vientre, dominado por la pasión de Malfoy embistiendo cada vez más rápido dentro de él, gimiendo mientras compartían otro anhelante beso, respirando mutuamente del aliento del otro… pero que le lanzasen un _crucio_ ahora mismo si este pedazo de cabrón no sabía bien lo que (se) hacía.

Y el momento llegó, y Harry cerró los ojos mientras la caliente esencia de Malfoy le _llenaba_ por dentro. Sintió flaquear la voluntad del Slytherin ligeramente antes de correrse él también, ayudado por las firmes caricias que este estaba proporcionándole a su hinchada polla…

Merlín. Merlín. _Merlín_.

Malfoy cayó sobre Harry, exhausto pero sin abandonar su entrada todavía. Respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo sudoroso trataba de encontrar la postura adecuada sobre el del auror; parecía un animal que se va satisfecho a dormir con el deber cumplido después de un arduo día de supervivencia.

Harry le miró, fascinando, cuando Draco finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y acomodó una mano sobre su cintura. Sus piernas enredadas, la cama deshecha y un intenso olor a sexo en el ambiente. Un cuerpo caliente, tonificado y húmedo sobre el suyo. Un cuerpo de hombre.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, alentado por el sueño que solo una embriagadora sesión de (buen) sexo podía darle, y la placentera sensación de los temblores post orgasmo recorriéndole de arriba a abajo, Harry pensó que antes de darse de bruces con la realidad, algo que inevitablemente sucedería horas más tarde, por el momento se permitiría seguir disfrutando de aquella locura.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo cap! <3

Cuando despertó en la cama de Alexander horas más tarde, Malfoy ya no seguía allí. O al menos eso le pareció, ya que el hechizo temporal “anti vista cansada” que el rubio le había lanzado no seguía haciendo efecto y le estaba costando enfocar correctamente el lugar y la compañía (o la ausencia de ella) en el que y con la que se encontraba.

Afortunadamente, una varita, _su_ varita, descansaba a su lado sobre la almohada. Malfoy debía de haberla dejado allí antes de irse, así que la cogió y lanzó un potente _accio_ que atrajo sus características gafas redondas desde su dormitorio en Grimmauld Place.

Oh, sí, por fin volvía a ver bien. Comprobó entonces que, efectivamente, se encontraba solo en la cama y que, curiosamente también, ya no le dolía la nariz. Una mano sobre el puente de esta le confirmó que el tabique que Malfoy le había roto esta mañana estaba reparado de nuevo. Muy bien, pensó, gran trabajo, Malfoy, pero no es como si fuera a darle las gracias por eso. A fin de cuentas el causante de esa lesión había sido el mismo que la había sanado.

Un rápido vistazo a su desnudez le confirmó además que la palabra _traidor_ en su clavícula había desaparecido. Doble Muy Bien, Malfoy. Por lo menos, después de haberse salido con la suya horas antes, el Slytherin se había encargado de matizar el daño causado.

O casi todo el daño, pensó con creciente malhumor cuando trató de incorporarse de la cama para ir a pegarse una larga ducha. Maldito cabrón, estaba seguro de que ahora no podría volver sentarse en una buena temporada. Merlín, no, no podría. Solo con moverse un poco su culo ya empezaba a recordarle quién le había visitado hace poco.

Suspirando, y tras abandonar todo intento de salir del lecho, volvió a acostarse en la cama y se quedó quieto mirando el techo del dormitorio, con las manos y parte de los antebrazos por debajo de la almohada. Tampoco estos le dolían, apreció entonces. Al menos Malfoy parecía un amante… _algo_ considerado.

En ese momento un sonido que avisaba de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje al móvil que Robards le había dado le hizo girar la vista hasta la mesita de noche. No recordaba haberlo dejado allí la noche anterior. Malfoy también debía de haberlo movido. Maldito fuera, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado removiendo cosas a su gusto antes de que él se despertara?

- _Accio_ teléfono móvil. –murmuró vagamente agitando la varita un par de veces, sin ningún ánimo de levantarse para ir a por él.

Cuando el aparato llegó a sus manos, se arrepintió de haberlo invocado. ¿Quién sino Matt-Malfoy lo utilizaría para comunicarse con él? Y dada la situación que habían experimentado hace poco, estaba seguro de que aquel mensaje no iba a gustarle un pelo.

Ajá. Ahí estaba. Su _querido_ y muy pronto _encarcelado_ Matt:

“Buenas… tardes, chiquitín.

¿Has descansado bien? Cuando me he despertado y te he visto tenías pinta de que ni la inminente llegada del hipotético resurgir de otro Señor Tenebroso podría hacerte abrir los ojos. Te he dejado muy agotado, ¿verdad, pequeño?”

Harry frunció el ceño. Cabrón presumido.

“Bueno, si ya te encuentras en condiciones, más te vale que muevas ese bonito y… _estrecho_ culo de ahí y vengas a explicarme por qué cojones me ha llamado Leo hace poco para decirme que hay un batallón de aurores plantados delante de las puertas de El Racardian”.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Qué demonios hacían sus colegas en el pub? ¡Robards no le había comentado nada! O al menos eso creyó hasta que una de las lechuzas del ministerio comenzó a picotear la ventana de su dormitorio; llevaba un sobre con el sello oficial del Cuartel General.

Ello significaba que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse. Oh, joder.

Tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de dolor al caminar, logró llegar hasta la ventana y abrirla para permitir al ave penetrar en la estancia. Impecable, ella, de un color pardo negruzco, se posó sobre la cama y estiró la pata, obediente, para que un todavía desnudo Harry Potter le quitara el mensaje y pudiera largarse de allí de una vez.

Harry no le hizo perder más el tiempo. Recibió el pergamino y, sin esperar nada a cambio, en un elegante aleteo la lechuza se perdió a través del ventanal. Entonces el Gryffindor leyó con atención:

 

“Potter,

Se ha corrido la voz de tu misión por toda la oficina sin que Whitby y yo pudiéramos hacer nada para impedirlo (un vociferador muy poco discreto enviado por ya me encargaré personalmente de saber quién…). El problema, es que la mayoría de los aurores que se encontraban en la oficina en ese momento, han pensado que tu caso era mucho más interesante que el que ellos tenían en sus manos y han decidido salir en masa a rendir cuentas a El Racardian.

Por eso creo que sería buena idea que llegases allí pitando antes de que se arme una buena y sigan llamando la atención como auténticos imbéciles. Realmente empiezo a pensar que en La Academia no han aprendido nada.

G. Robards

Jefe de la División de Aurores

Nivel 2

Ministerio de Magia”

 

Harry se puso manos a la obra. Se acercó hasta el armario y agarró lo primero que pilló, que resultaron ser unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons. Luego metió el teléfono móvil al bolsillo, por si acaso Malfoy se dignaba a proporcionarle más información en el tiempo que tardase en llegar allí, y se dirigió al salón para tomar un vial de poción analgésica para combatir el dolor que aún sentía en sus partes traseras. Tras comprobar que el Slytherin había vuelto a restablecer las protecciones del apartamento, se Desapareció rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Robards nada más verle entrar en las oficinas. Frunció un poco el ceño al verle con semejante atuendo, pero se ahorró comentarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has recibido la carta que te mandé? He enviado hace poco a otra patrulla para poner orden pero no parecen estar teniendo demasiado éxito.

\- Fantástico, Robards. -ironizó Harry.- Pensaste que cuanto más grande fuera la aglomeración de aurores en El Racardian menos llamarían la atención, ¿no? – no dejó a su Jefe replicar.- Esos aurores… dime, ¿tenían una orden de registro y allanamiento?

Robards pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de negar tajante con la cabeza. Harry sonrió, victorioso.- Perfecto, pues vas a contactar con el Wizengamot para que me expidan una a mí. Ahora.

‘El sucesor’ imponía, tuvo que reconocer Gawain mientras llamaba a Whitby para poner en marcha lo ordenado. Definitivamente, Harry Potter tenía madera de Jefe.

 

Media hora después, Harry se Aparecía en las puertas de El Racardian. Matt y Leo, o más bien Malfoy y Zabini con glamour, ya estaban allí, concretamente parados delante de las puertas del pub para impedir que sus compañeros pudieran penetrar en el establecimiento. Al menos, contó Harry, discutían con quince aurores a la vez, eso sin contar la patrulla de seis que finalmente había terminado por retirarse a una esquina vista la terquedad de sus colegas.

Su repentina Aparición llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Tras la sorpresa inicial, los aurores no perdieron más tiempo y se acercaron a él dando voces y quejándose a chorro de que los dos “ghouls de granero que manejan el pub” no les estaban dejando entrar en el local de manera _correcta y ordenada_ , y que no iban a tener más remedio que utilizar medidas más drásticas.

Harry se puso una mano sobre el puente de la nariz mientras era literalmente rodeado del grupo de aurores menos _correcto y ordenado_ con el que había tenido que lidiar en años. Merlín, ¡vaya panda de descerebrados que podían ser a veces!

-Silencio. –pidió, tratando de mantener la calma, por encima del elevado parloteo general.- _Silencio_. –volvió a pedir pacientemente al ver que diciéndolo la primera vez no había conseguido el efecto deseado. -¡He dicho que os calléis de una puta vez, joder!

Esto último sí funcionó, contempló Harry con placer. Los quince rebeldes enmudecieron al notar su _in crescendo_ cabreo, momento que aprovechó para comunicarles con la mirada a la patrulla de seis que podían marcharse si querían, porque aquel problemón era solo asunto suyo (se trataba de su misión, al fin y al cabo). Dichos aurores entendieron el mensaje de inmediato y se Desaparecieron tras mandarle expresiones de ánimo.

Al menos, comprobó el moreno echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, los aurores no habían terminado de llamar la atención de demasiados ciudadanos. Apenas un grupillo que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ellos cuchicheaba sobre qué es lo que creían que estaba pasando. Bien, pensó Harry, mientras no hubiese periodistas entre el público, que no lo parecía, que hablasen lo que quisieran.

Finalmente se dirigió a su grupo de compañeros, ignorando deliberadamente las furibundas miradas que Matt y Leo le estaban dirigiendo, de brazos cruzados y marmóreos como recordaba que habían sido Crabbe y Goyle, seguían custodiando las puertas de su local, apenas situados a un par de metros de donde Harry se había Aparecido.

-Es _normal_ que no estén dispuestos a dejaros pasar. –explicó, seria y lentamente, fulminando con la mirada al montón de aurores que le rodeaba.- Y, de hecho, tienen todo el derecho del mundo a _no_ hacerlo. –las protestas no se hicieron esperar, así que cuando volvió a hablar, Harry elevó considerablemente el tono de su voz para mantener el silencio reinante.- ¿¡ _Dónde_ están las órdenes judiciales que os autorizan a inspeccionar este pub!? ¿¿Puede saberse?? –observó satisfecho cómo sus compañeros se miraban entre ellos avergonzados, encogiéndose de hombros, agachando la cabeza. Parecía mentira que la mayoría de ellos fueran veteranos…- Lo mejor será que volváis al Cuartel y os encarguéis de aquello que os han encomendado hacer antes de ¡meter las narices en misiones ajenas!

Tras aquel último comentario, hubo colegas que le dedicaron miradas dolidas y no exentas de cierto desdén, pero realmente a Harry no le importaba. Ya iba siendo hora de poner verdadero orden en aquel Cuartel repleto de intentos de súper héroes. - Si queréis traer ‘la gloria’ a vuestro apellido, primero tendréis que demostrar que os tomáis las preocupaciones de la gente realmente en serio; debéis reflejar que encontrar al kneazle perdido de la señora Rogers que, por cierto, ya ha presentado más de cinco denuncias que han sido deliberadamente _ignoradas_ , os importa tanto como resolver la investigación de una cámara robada en Gringotts, porque si no, nunca os haréis respetar y la sociedad perderá la confianza en el equipo. Ya tenemos mala fama… -confesó Harry mirando con ligera tristeza al cada vez más abochornado grupo de aurores; el tono de su voz se había ido suavizando conforme hablaba.- no hagamos que esta toque fondo, ¿de acuerdo? Al contrario, intentemos que Londres, qué digo, que _toda Inglaterra_ se sienta orgullosa de nosotros. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Cuando los aurores que quedaban se Desaparecieron, no sin antes haberse disculpado por su comportamiento, Harry fue el primero en sentirse ufano por el equipo que sabía que, en el fondo, tenía.

\- Bravo, Potter. –escuchó que Malfoy le decía, burlón, mientras aplaudía lentamente con una sonrisa arrogante por bandera.- Gran discurso. Nunca te había tenido por un tipo elocuente.

Harry se giró para mirar a los causantes de todos los problemas que llevaba teniendo estas últimas semanas, especialmente al del pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos azules. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida afloró también de sus labios; nunca le había dado placer ir, como los muggles denominaban, de _poli malo_ , pero a Merlín ponía por testigo que aquella vez _sí_ que lo iba a disfrutar.

-No tan rápido, Mal… _Matt_. –el hechizo de confidencialidad otra vez, maldijo Harry.- Esto _no ha_ terminado.

Fue fantástico borrarle la sonrisa pedante a Malfoy de la cara. Rápidamente adoptó una expresión neutra mientras se dedicaba a ignorar la mirada aterrada que Leo, o Zabini mejor dicho, le estaba regalando.

-¿Tienes la ord…? –comenzó.

Harry casi llega al orgasmo por el placer que le dio interrumpirle.- Sí, _por supuesto_ que la tengo. –paladeó, satisfecho, mientras extraía un pergamino arrugado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Lo desdobló ante la asqueada mirada de su interlocutor y se la lanzó a Zabini sin apartar los ojos del rubio.- Disfrutadla.- sonrió, ordenándole con la mano a Malfoy que se hiciera a un lado porque pensaba entrar en El Racardian ya mismo.

Escuchó el suspiro de Malfoy y el murmullo atropellado e ininteligible que Zabini le dijo a sus espaldas, nada más entrar en el pub. Tras él, persiguiéndole como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, estaban los dos Slytherin, que seguían cuchicheando entre ellos mientras él, evidentemente, comenzaba a ascender las escaleras que finalmente le iban a llevar a la tan ansiada planta de arriba.

\- ¿¿Qué cojones se supone que vamos a hacer ahora??- escuchó a Zabini susurrar.

\- Tranquilízate, joder, está todo controlado. _Confía_ en mí.

Como la frase de Malfoy había sido pronunciada con un deje de nerviosismo muy difícil de disimular, Harry no se preocupó demasiado. Terminó de subir los últimos escalones y se preparó para encontrar un burdel improvisado con juguetes eróticos o algo así.

Por eso se llevó un chasco al darse de bruces con tan solo tres habitaciones minimal, sin ventanas, y donde solamente había una enorme alfombra en el centro y multitud de cojines en derredor.

 _Merlín_ , qué decepción.

\- Vale, -comenzó, dándose la vuelta poco a poco para encarar a los capullos que intentaban colársela.- qué cojones significa esto.

Fue Malfoy quien, ahora con placer, le respondió.- _Significa_ que en El Racardian habilitamos espacios extra para que los clientes que no pueden permitirse un salón VIP puedan pasar un rato ameno y confortable igualmente, alejados del gentío de la pista de baile y la barra. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con ello, auror Potter?

Necesitaba Veritaserum, fue lo único que pensó Harry mientras negaba a regañadientes con la cabeza. Estos dos escondían algo y por eso habían estado tan nerviosos cuando les enseñó la orden; especialmente Zabini quien, al contrario que Malfoy, no había sabido disimular su angustia correctamente.

Sin embargo, conseguir una autorización para interrogar sospechosos con el suero de la verdad era realmente complicado, especialmente cuando se carecía de pruebas reveladoras como era el caso, ya que los magos consideraban su utilización como una violación al derecho a la intimidad de los imputados; no era la primera vez que Harry había tenido que gestionar denuncias de interrogados a los que colegas les habían hecho preguntas que se salían un poco de lo estipulado.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras decidía, irascible, que allí arriba no había nada más que ver. La sonrisa de Malfoy era radiante; hasta Zabini parecía contento, y no había cosa en aquellos momentos que más le irritara.

O, al menos, eso fue en lo único que pensaba hasta avistar por el rabillo del ojo el inmaculado y discreto cenicero de cristal, parcialmente oculto entre cojines, que coronaba el centro de la alfombra de la habitación en la que minutos antes había entrado, y cuya puerta se había despreocupado de volver a cerrar.

La varita tardó menos de dos segundos en llegar hasta su mano.

- _Finite_. –pronunció, una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creéis que es lo que Harry piensa haber encontrado? ;) ¿Se pondrán Draco y Blaise (más) nerviosos ahora? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo <3 Me temo que no falta mucho para que esta historia llegue a su fin :(

El hechizo de Harry dio resultado, aunque no el que él esperaba.

El _finite_ materializó el hasta ahora oculto sinfonier granate, en el centro de la habitación situado justo detrás de la alfombra. Compuesto por numerosos cajones, todos ellos debidamente cerrados, el auror se acercó hasta uno cualquiera para descubrir lo que sea que Malfoy y Zabini guardaban recelosamente ahí, mientras sus movimientos eran lenta y precisamente medidos por las miradas contemplativas de estos.

El problema fue que el cajón no cedió. Al menos, no de la forma muggle.

Reprimiendo un suspiro de irritación, Harry comenzó a agitar la varita en diversas florituras para tratar de desarticular el encantamiento cerradura que custodiaba el mueble. Lanzado uno, paraba para comprobar si había dado resultado. De esta forma, en diez minutos agotó todo su arsenal de hechizos llave que conocía.

Exasperado, y sin girarse para mirar a los dos gilipollas que sabía que seguían detrás de él, aguantando la respiración uno de ellos y el otro con una sonrisa de suficiencia, lanzó un _revelio_ para conocer a qué, exactamente, se estaba enfrentando.

\- Qué sorpresa. –murmuró para sí cuando el hechizo iluminó un símbolo rojo y plateado de naturaleza ectoplásmica, que flotó sobre el sinfonier unos segundos antes de desvanecerse.- Nunca he visto un _keystrum_ en vivo.

El _Keystrum_ era un encantamiento poco común. Todos los aurores habían tenido que estudiarlo en la Academia, pero sus conocimientos acerca de él eran meramente referentes porque muy poca gente había tenido que combatir uno. Ni siquiera habían hecho prácticas en contra del hechizo porque nadie, salvo un profesor muy anciano de la Academia que ya se había jubilado, sabía ejecutarlo. Era realmente difícil llevarlo a cabo: se requerían plenos conocimientos en lenguas muertas y sangre humana procedente de los invocadores, que en este caso, y sorprendentemente, no podían ser otros sino Malfoy y Zabini.

Esta magia, según Harry recordaba haber leído alguna vez, estaba emparentada con el _Fidelio_ , pero en lugar de ocultar cosas, las cerraba. Ningún otro hechizo salvo el propio _Keystrum_ abriría ese sinfonier jamás, y para deshacerlo se requería de más sangre humana por parte de los ejecutores,

Lentamente se giró hasta encararse con los dos Slytherin, que le miraban con cierta desconfianza, especialmente Zabini.

\- Abridla. _Ya_. –ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mostró el menor signo de querer obedecerle. Malfoy, incluso, se atrevió a chulearle un poco. – Creo que eso atenta contra nuestra propia intimidad, Potter, así que me parece que no lo haremos. Por lo que a ti respecta, este sinfonier podría contener cualquier cosa como, por ejemplo, ropa interior masculina. _Nuestra_ ropa interior. –especificó con una sonrisa.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. Malfoy quería jugar. Bien, pues no sería él al que le hiciera perder más el tiempo. - ¿Y por qué guardaríais vuestra ropa interior en habitaciones que, sin lugar a dudas, parecen estar destinadas a clientes?

Zabini se encogió de hombros. –Nadie ha dicho que estas habitaciones sean para clientes, auror Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos. Que Merlín le diera paciencia, porque como le diera instinto asesino… - Claro, ahora me diréis que son para vosotros, ¿no? ¿Y por qué hay _tres_ iguales?

\- Una para mí, -comenzó Malfoy. Parecía que ahora realmente estaba disfrutando con la conversación.– otra para mi compañero Leo y… la que queda para el _chiquitín_.

\- Hace un par de días que no le vemos, por cierto. –añadió Zabini entonces, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

\- Sí, -corroboró Malfoy mirando intensamente a Harry.– debe de haberse extraviado…

\- El chiquitín se llama Alexander. –explicó Zabini entonces, manteniendo la calma.- es el tercer camarero.

Merlín, pensó Harry con pesar. Así no iban a ningún lado.

Una suave floritura de varita arrestó a los dos Slytherin, que contemplaron las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas con notable desagrado. La mirada de Malfoy le pidió explicaciones entonces. Harry se las dio, con placer. – Desacato a la autoridad. Quedáis arrestados por negaros a obedecer la orden directa y explícita de un auror en pleno ejercicio de sus funciones. Tenéis derecho a permanecer en silencio, ya que cualquier cosa que digáis podrá ser utilizada en vuestra contra ante un tribunal. También tenéis derecho a un abogado, e incluso se os asignaría uno de oficio en caso de no poder costearlo, _pero_ … -Harry alzó las cejas, finalmente divertido con todo aquello. –estoy seguro de que podréis, ¿verdad? Andando, nos vamos al Ministerio.

Dicho esto, salieron del pub y Desaparecieron. Unos más a regañadientes que otros.

 

Robards no hizo preguntas. En sus 23 años de servicio jamás había visto a aquel par. Sin embargo, la determinación que desprendía el rostro de Potter, quien parecía conducir a los jóvenes arrestados a la sala de interrogatorios, le hizo reprimir la curiosidad de pedir ciertas explicaciones. Se quedó observando cómo desaparecían de su radio de visión tras las puertas del salón, cuya entrada fue rápidamente custodiada por dos conocidos mastodontes del Dpto. de Seguridad Magica.

No obstante, lo que sin duda puso en guardia sus cinco sentidos fue la repentina, inmediata y _no autorizada_ Aparición de un mago alto, pelo entre negruzco y canoso, mirada carnívora y trajeado de pies a cabeza: un abogado, pero no cualquier abogado. Este había servido toda su vida a una estirpe de magos de dudosa reputación pero que, en su momento, habían colmado al Ministerio con donaciones de lo más suculentas.

Por eso Robards lo conocía, porque no era la primera vez que se veían las caras. Aquel era Luca Agnelli, el abogado personal de la casa Zabini. Este y otros ocho letrados más tenían, digamos, ‘pase VIP’ al Ministerio de Aparición Libre por la frecuencia con la que sus clientes se metían en problemas con la autoridad. Algunos rumores decían que sus protegidos llevaban una especie de magia detectora encima que avisaba a estos juristas de cuándo necesitaban su ayuda, garantizando así su máximo rendimiento y eficiencia.

Este hombre no había perdido un caso en décadas, recordó Robards; consiguió librar al pequeño Blaise de una posible estadía en Azkaban durante los juicios acaecidos tras la guerra, y también había logrado que la madre de este, Elda Zabini, saliera impune de sus numerosos matrimonios rotos, heredando de paso una fortuna kilométrica a pesar de las fuertes pruebas que había en su contra sobre que asesinaba a sus cónyuges.

Lo que todavía no acababa de entender es qué demonios hacía un tipo como él aquí _ahora_. No había Zabinis que defender, por una vez.

Cuando la mirada inquisidora de Agnelli fue suficiente para que Adrien y Chase, los dos gorilas, se hicieran a un lado, y este hubiera empujado bruscamente la puerta para entrar en la sala de interrogaciones, Robards temió por la poca paciencia Harry Potter.

 

\- Blaise, cállate.

El aludido cerró la boca inmediatamente. En realidad, ni siquiera les había dado tiempo, ni a él ni a Draco, de revelar absolutamente nada. Simplemente Potter les había ordenado sentarse en una silla, frente a un escritorio bastante aséptico tras el que se había acomodado él, y había convocado un par de focos de luz cegadores que situó justo encima de sus narices. ”Me gusta ver bien a mis sospechosos” había puntualizado el capullo Gryffindor cuando Draco había exigido disminuir la intensidad de las luces. Entonces había lanzado una pregunta al aire, es decir, la obvia, y él había sido el primero en atreverse a hablar para, evidentemente también, negar cualquier acusación.

Pero en ese momento, y afortunadamente, había aparecido el viejo Luca. Por el amor de una madre, ¡estaban salvados!

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Harry con toda la mala leche del mundo, al ver su fracasado interrogatorio gracias a la inoportuna presencia de aquella especie de pingüino de tez bronceada.- ¿Y por qué se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de…?

-Volveré a interrumpirle. –cortó Agnelli con placer y una sonrisilla pedante que enfermó a Harry.- Mi nombre es Luca Agnelli y soy el abogado personal del señor Zabini. He venido en representación de este a defender y velar por los derechos de Blaise y, por supuesto también, del señor Malfoy, compañero y amigo de este.

Ninguno de los dos Slytherin, apuntó Harry, se encontraba lo más mínimamente sorprendido porque el letrado conociera su identidad real, ya que aún ambos seguían disfrazados de Leo y Matt. Lo que sí debió de molestar a Zabini, Harry no podía asegurarlo porque no le estaba mirando, fue que el tal Agnelli airease a los cuatro vientos su disfraz, ya que el letrato contestó:

\- Lo sabe, Blaise. –la mirada de Luca se posó en Malfoy para confirmar sus sospechas.- Lo sabe.

Afortunadamente Harry no dejó al Slytherin manifestar su disgusto por no haber conocido él algo tan importante como que el auror que les iba a interrogar ¡sabía quiénes eran! ya que este dejó de mirar a Agnelli y continuó con su interrogatorio omitiendo directamente la presencia del abogado. –Bien, como iba diciendo…

\- Un momento, auror Potter. –volvió a joderle el puto Angelli, pensó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Mis clientes no tienen por qué contestar a sus preguntas si no existen motivos de peso y/o pruebas _fidedignas_ para ello. Y me temo que no las tiene. –añadió poniendo una mano sobre la espaldera de la silla sobre la que Harry estaba sentado.

-¿No las tengo? –repitió Harry poniéndose de pie bruscamente y dándose la vuelta para enfrentar cara a cara al letrado.- ¿¿Qué _no_ las tengo?? ¡Todos los fines de semana sube gente a la planta de arriba del pub y se mete en esas malditas habitaciones a hacer algo que, definitivamente, merece la desconfianza de los vecinos de la zona! Y me juego el cuello a que sus _tan amados clientes_ ¡trafican con drogas! –soltó, revelando sus pesquisas, sin haber podido contenerse.

\- ¿Puede demostrarlo? –preguntó Agnelli tranquilamente, al contrario que Harry, sin perder la compostura.

\- ¡Encontré un cenicero en el centro de la alfombra y había un sinfonier sellado con un jodido _keystrum_! Si no tuvieran nada de ocultar, habrían utilizado un hechizo cerradura básico.  Solo necesito que estos dos –dijo señalando con el dedo a Malfoy y Zabini. –abran el sinfonier para enviarlos _directos_ a Azkaban. Y otra cosa le diré, -añadió, enfatizando peligrosamente el tono de su voz.- como siga sin dejarme hacer bien mi trabajo, le acusaré de obstrucción a la autoridad. ¡Y lo mismo para vosotros! –rugió volviendo a centrar su atención en los Slytherin.

Al menos eso fue suficiente para que Agnelli comenzara a respetarle.- ¿Podría hablar un momento con el señor Malfoy y con Blaise? ¿En privado? Solo serán unos minutos… después podrá continuar con su interrogatorio.

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se ensancharon al respirar. Estaba furioso y estresado. Había perdido la paciencia hace mucho y no veía con buenos ojos darle a ese abogado del diablo un tiempo con aquel par de capullos. Sin embargo, finalmente pensó que lo mejor sería ceder. Así que movió su varita un par de veces y antes de salir por la puerta para ofrecer a Agnelli esa intimidad que pedía, el abogado le frenó:

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? –quiso saber, demandante.

Harry sonrió con perverso placer. – Oh, nada. Truquillos de auror para asegurarme de que no intentáis escapar.

Dicho esto, salió del salón con toda la intención de bajar a la cafetería de la planta de abajo a por un sendo café. Ah, y disfrutando del efecto pasmado que había dejado en la cara de aquellos tres.

 

Cuando regresó a la sala de interrogatorios, un cuarto de hora después, se encontró a Agnelli en la puerta. Había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros de Zabini, quien por alguna extraña razón se encontraba a su lado. Harry arqueó una ceja, también quería interrogarle a él, así que miró al abogado pidiendo explicaciones.

\- Creemos que será más cómodo para ti si interrogas de uno en uno. Blaise está nervioso y podría perjudicar las declaraciones del joven Malfoy. Así que cuando acabes con él, pasaré con Blaise. Y te prometo no interferir. –añadió antes de que el auror replicara.

Harry se quedó mirándole un par de segundos más con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir y pasar de largo para cerrar tras él la puerta de entrada al salón. Malfoy le esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre la silla que Harry le había ordenado ocupar. Seguía teniendo las esposas en las muñecas y presentaba un aspecto más desarreglado y desinhibido que antes de que se fuera a por café; despeinado, la camisa un par de botones desabrochada y las mangas ancladas en los codos, revelando unos marcados antebrazos.

Y lo que era peor: tenía la apariencia _real_ de Draco Malfoy.

Tenía que reconocer que esta peculiar situación le olía un poco a chamusquina. No obstante decidió ignorar a su mente y, una vez acomodado frente al escritorio y con pergamino y pluma en las manos, miró a Malfoy a los ojos y comenzó a hablar:

\- ¿Listo?

El rubio asintió sin apartarle la mirada. Esos ojos fijos que se estaban clavando en su retina con una fuerza inusitada. Qué potencia, pensó Harry observando no sin cierta reticencia la intensidad que emanaba la mirada ceniza de su interlocutor.

Decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Muy bien, quiero que sepas que pienso ir directo al grano. –comentó, aclarándose la garganta levemente al notar que la tenía seca. Había optado por centrarse en su pergamino para así poder evitar la mirada felina de Malfoy. Era realmente intimidatoria y… depravada. Como todo su aspecto. Parecía que acababan de follarle bien duro. O algo así. Harry decidió no seguir divagando por ese camino.- Así que, dime, ¿qué esconde ese sinfonier que no quieres que vea?

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para meditar. Sin embargo, cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con una voz ronca, jadeante y perversa.- Lo que guardo allí es demasiado _íntimo_ como para esconderlo en la mansión y arriesgarme a que mis padres lo vean. No lo entenderían, son… _demasiado_ conservadores.

\- Eso no me dice nada, Malfoy. –aseguró Harry en un tono firme.- Concreta.

Una tibia sonrisa emergió en los labios del Slytherin. – Oh, ¿quieres detalles, Potter? Claro, yo te los daré. Allí tengo… todo lo necesario para hacerte revivir la noche de pasión que pasamos juntos ayer. Aún te duele, ¿verdad, _chiquitín_?

Harry apretó la mandíbula. –Qué coño estás hablando, Malfoy.

\- Hay lubricante. Hay pollas de juguete de diferentes tamaños para dilatar ese culito estrecho tuyo que tan gustoso se aferraba a mi hombría esta mañana. Hay esposas, no como estas, -especificó, elevando ligeramente las manos para que Harry las viera mejor.- pero igual de válidas. Hay látigos, incluso, aunque reconozco que prefiero castigar a mis amantes con las manos. Ah, y también tengo…

\- Cállate.

Malfoy obedeció al instante, esbozando una sonrisa angelical por el camino. Se quedó entonces mirando a Harry paciente y despreocupadamente. El auror se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, un pequeño suspiro aflorando de sus labios mientras lo hacía.

\- Malfoy, ¿no te estás dando cuenta que jugar conmigo de esa manera solo te va a perjudicar más? -la mirada de Harry desprendía toda la sinceridad del mundo. Tenía la sucia sensación de que Agnelli estaba utilizando a Malfoy para tratar de confundirle y así suavizar el turno de Zabini en el interrogatorio.- Puedes ser muchas cosas, Malfoy, pero estúpido no es una de ellas. Por eso te pido que no te dejes engañar por un presunto sinvergüenza como estoy seguro de que es ese Agnelli. Si él te ha dicho que actúes así, es para poder salvar el culo de Zabini, pero no _necesariamente_ el tuyo.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos en ese momento. Harry permitió a Malfoy recapacitar mientras muy en el fondo reconocía que la sensual voz del Slytherin diciendo guarradas le había puesto un poco a tono. _Merlín_ , parecía que ese rubio presumido le estaba afectando más de lo que creía. Y en más de un sentido.

No se lo podía negar a sí mismo. Aunque al principio había dolido, y mucho, también había gozado del sexo con Malfoy esta mañana. Y, entonces, se descubrió pensando que no le importaría volver a acostarse con él. El pensamiento también le atormentaba un poco, especialmente tratándose de un tío tan manipulador y que tanto le hacía irritar como él, pero saber que estaba a punto de tomar la decisión adecuada, bastaba para compensarle.

\- El sinfonier está hasta arriba de putas drogas.

 

Sí, pensó Harry sonriendo a Malfoy con auténtica simpatía por primera vez. _La decisión adecuada_.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! Gracias por vuestros hermosos comentarios <3 Son mi motor para escribir ^^  
> Bueno, después de este capítulo queda otro, el último, o como mucho dos más. Depende de lo que alargue el final. ¡Me va a dar mucha pena tener que despedirme de esta historia! :( pero bueno, ya escribiré más :)
> 
> ¡Un beso a todos!

No fue necesaria una segunda confesión.

\- ¡Serás cabrón! ¿Cómo has podido siquiera…?

\- Silencio, Zabini. –intervino Harry con toda la intención de proteger de algún modo a Malfoy. El tal Agnelli parecía que iba a echarle una Imperdonable de un instante a otro y su compañero no dejaba de blasfemar. O de ‘Merlinfemar’, más bien. –Ahora vais a venir conmigo para abrir ese jodido sinfonier. Ah, ah, -negó con la cabeza cuando el letrado quiso poner énfasis en unos seguramente inventados sobre la marcha puntos cardinales.- La confesión está hecha y resulta que _yo_ tenía razón. La tengo grabada en la memoria y eso basta para forzar a tu cliente y a Malfoy a deshacer el _keystrum_. Robards, -llamó la atención de su jefe de camino a los ascensores del Atrio.- necesito una patrulla de cinco. Envíalos directos al Racardian. Me adelantaré para iniciar la inspección.

Cuando su Jefe asintió continuaron su andadura hacia el Atrio. Por el camino notó la preocupación que emanaba el rostro de Malfoy y algunos otros sentimientos algo más complicados de dilucidar, pero ninguno optimista; con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la cabeza gacha y la mirada anclada en sus zapatos, caminaba sin mirar a nadie en particular mientras se preguntaba si realmente habría hecho lo correcto. Harry ordenó con la mirada a un muy cabreado Agnelli y a un histérico Zabini que desfilaran por delante de él para que él pudiera caminar por detrás a la par de Malfoy.

A apenas a unos metros de distancia del Nivel 1, susurró:

\- Hey, relájate. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

El rubio por fin alzó la mirada. Un bufido de risa amarga escapó de sus labios.

\- Sí. Sé que es lo correcto. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que vaya a ser bueno para mí. Dime una cosa, ¿Azkaban ya no tiene dementores, verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pisando el Atrio finalmente.- No, solo aurores. En general la prisión ha mejorado bastante: ya hay agua caliente en los aseos y la última vez que fui, hará unos dos meses, vi que también habían habilitado un salón en desuso que hay en la planta baja y lo han convertido en un acogedor gimnasio cubierto. Ya no será necesario pasar frío para mantenerse en forma. –el único centro de entrenamiento que había habido en Azkaban hasta ahora se encontraba en el patio, lo cual no era muy práctico en invierno o cuando llovía.

\- Mi padre me contó que en la biblioteca no hay mucho donde elegir. –murmuró el Slytherin con esa voz llena de incertidumbre a la que se recurre mecánicamente cuando no se sabe qué esperar.

\- Sigue sin haber.- tuvo que reconocer Harry deteniéndose ante el primer ascensor. Meneó su varita discretamente para evitar que ni Malfoy ni Zabini hicieran ninguna insensatez. Como huir.- Pero tu familia y amigos pueden visitarte una vez cada quince días y pueden llevarte todos los libros que quieras. Hay un límite de peso establecido pero, en varios viajes, podrás tener tu propia colección fácilmente.

\- Eso me reconforta. –comentó Malfoy, en un tono de voz que sugería todo lo contrario.

Harry le miró intensamente una vez (más) antes de obligar al letrado y a Zabini a desaparecer entre las llamas esmeraldas.

 

Mientras la patrulla de aurores que Harry había solicitado iniciaba la inspección en el resto del pub (que el Gryffindor conocía ya al dedillo y sabía que estaba libre de cualquier objeto, de consumo o no, ilegal), se centró en evaluar los tres sinfonieres de las habitaciones superiores. Tres _keystrum_ que, como le hicieron saber nada más poner un pie en El Racardian, habían sido ejecutados por Draco Malfoy exclusivamente.

Agnelli zapateaba irritado por la plata baja mientras utilizaba la chimenea que había en el cuarto trasero para comunicar la terrible noticia a la familia Zabini (o más bien, a su madre). El chico, a su vez, se encontraba arriba, con Malfoy, y llevaba quince minutos mordiéndose las uñas en una manía muy fea y muy poco noble para alguien de su posición, en opinión de un cada vez más irritado Malfoy.

No hizo falta más que unas pocas gotas de sangre por parte del rubio, conseguidas con un moderado _diffindo_ en el dedo pulgar, para que el _keystrum_ reconociera a su creador. Sin embargo, el Slytherin tardó más de veinte minutos en destruir el hechizo del primer sinfonier.

\- Ponte con el segundo. –pidió Harry una vez que Malfoy le aseguró que ya podía abrir los cajones del mueble.- Que veo que deshacer esta magia lleva su tiempo… -dijo, ironizando ligeramente antes de centrar toda su atención en el sinfonier que tenía delante. Escuchó a Zabini bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja del local, absolutamente exasperado. “Solo voy a tomar el aire”, oyó que comentaba a los aurores, “no hace falta que me sigáis, sé perfectamente que Potter ha usado sus ‘truquitos de auror’ conmigo y con Malfoy antes”.

Harry sonrió mientras abría un cajón al azar del mueble y escuchaba a Malfoy de fondo pronunciar palabras incoherentes en lenguas que desconocía. ¿Dónde las habría aprendido? se preguntó antes de que un intenso olor a marihuana le trajera recuerdos de la habitación de Zabini y sus salidas nocturnas con ambos Slytherin cuando cerraban El Racardian. Bien, este cajón estaba lleno de María correctamente guardaba en saquitos de plástico o papel de periódico. Avistó papel de liar al fondo y varias pipas.

Se lanzó a por otro cajón. En este caso dio con varias bolsitas de plástico llenas de un polvo blanco que entendió como cocaína; también había papel de liar e incluso jeringuillas. Pasó a descubrir LCD en otro cajón. Y varias cucharillas de postre en el siguiente, que comprendió inmediatamente para que se utilizaban, pues el cajón contiguo estaba repleto de heroína. Metanfetaminas y anfetaminas de varias clases describían los cajones inferiores, aunque también había hongos, algo de crack y cannabis.

Harry se echó unos pasos hacia atrás y, con las manos en las caderas, suspiró larga y quedamente sin apartar la mirada de aquel arsenal de drogas muggles o, dicho en lenguaje de auror, de un vacío legal de tres pares de narices.

No se puede enviar a un mago o bruja a Azkaban por traficar con estupefacientes no mágicos. Malfoy había tenido razón cuando, esta mañana, le había dicho que la ley mágica no contemplaba las drogas muggles como ilícitas. El motivo de que fuera así radicaba en un desconocimiento general sobre sus efectos en gente mágica, ya que nunca había existido (o no se había conocido por parte del Ministerio) el menor interés por consumir este tipo de sustancias entre su sociedad. Además, por otro lado, los aurores ya tenían bastante trabajo de por sí intentando dar caza a los traficantes y consumidores de las drogas mágicas, que lamentablemente no eran pocos.

No obstante, Harry sabía perfectamente, como podría apostar que también Malfoy y Zabini, que las drogas muggles eran igual de peligrosas tanto para gente no mágica como para aquellos que sí lo eran.

\- Ya he terminado de abrir el segundo sinfonier. Voy a pasar al tercero.

Harry giró la cabeza, aludido por la llamada de Malfoy, quien le contemplaba con gesto hundido y algo de desesperación agregada. Ciertamente, por el momento no entendía su actitud. Es decir, ¿por qué estaba tan angustiado, tan decaído, tan… _triste_? Este primer sinfonier no contenía nada que pudiera proporcionarles un pasaporte directo a Azkaban.

\- Perfecto, gracias.

… Aunque, por supuesto, no podía asegurar nada hasta no ver el contenido de los otros dos muebles.

 

Más drogas muggles, confirmó Harry tras inspeccionar el segundo sinfonier. No había variedad; eran las mismas que se había encontrado en el primer sinfonier e, incluso, hasta imitaba su distribución. Había lanzado varios hechizos _revelio_ y similares por si Malfoy había decidido ocultar algo a su vista. Sin embargo, la colaboración del Slytherin hasta el momento parecía sincera.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar al tercer y último sinfonier, Malfoy se arrojó a él, deteniendo su avance bruscamente.

Harry le miró a los ojos pidiéndole explicaciones en silencio. A Malfoy le temblaban las manos, que utilizaba para sujetarle por los brazos, y el Gryffindor supo al instante que los miedos de los propietarios de El Racardian los encontraría reflejados en lo que sea que escondiera ese tercer sinfonier.

\- Quiero que sepas, aunque no sirva de nada ahora, que me arrepiento profundamente de todo esto. –dijo, una voz más quebrada que su futuro próximo.- No tengo miedo a Azkaban, por muy larga que vaya a ser la condena. Pero sí tengo miedo de algo, y es de que vayas a volver a juzgarme. Como en el colegio, como durante la guerra. Eso siempre me ha dado mucho miedo. Pero tampoco espero que lo entiendas.

Tras aquellas enigmáticas palabras, Malfoy se hizo a un lado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo. Harry le observó alejarse de él y de pronto sintió crecer un extraño sentimiento en su interior, que formó inmediatamente un nudo muy molesto en su estómago.

Pero, a pesar de todo, y tal y como era su deber, Harry abrió el tercer sinfonier.

***

\- Dicen que este también lo ha escrito Sanguini.- comentó Harry Potter durante la visita semanal que, como todos los viernes desde hace dos años, realizaba a Azkaban.- Pero Hermione insiste en que el cabrón chupasangre tiene a una horda de negros literarios trabajando a destajo en el sótano de su mansión. ¿Crees que debería ir a investigarle?

\- Los negros literarios están permitidos, Potter. –comentó Draco aceptando la novela que Harry le había traído para dejarla sobre su regazo, junto a las otras cuatro.- Cobran un sueldo a cambio de escribir en nombre de otros. Es _legal_.- enfatizó.- Y además, los supuestamente escritores de los libros de Sanguini se han convertido en uno de mis escritores favoritos; me desilusionaría mucho que arrestaras al vampiro y dejaras a todos aquellos literatos evidentemente talentosos sin trabajo.

Harry rió abiertamente. Merlín, lo que podía llegar a disfrutar de estos momentos con Draco.- Está bien, si me lo argumentas así…

En ese momento, el Slytherin sonrió para él. Desde hacía más de un año Harry había descubierto que era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le habían dirigido nunca. En Hogwarts no lo había visto así porque Draco jamás le había sonreído con el corazón. Pero ahora lo hacía, desde hace bastante tiempo de hecho, y el actual Jefe de la División de Aurores no podía sino sentirse tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo conseguido.

Se encontraban en la sala de visitas de Azkaban, rodeados de algunos aurores más que, como Harry, tenían un amigo, familiar, conocido o, incluso amante, en la cárcel y, con el privilegio que solo su profesión podía darles, venían a verles todas las semanas que podían. Draco llevaba la vestimenta típica de preso a base de rayas grises y negras. Lo cierto era que le quedaba algo grande, pero él insistía a modo de broma que no se veía tan mal con ella como había pensado que se vería desde un principio.

El tercer sinfonier, recordaba Harry, también había contenido drogas, pero mágicas y, por ende, no exentas del duro peso de la ley maga. Desde polvo de alas de glumbumble, utilizado para sedar hipogrifos, hasta horklumps alucinógenos, pasando por bilis de abraxan, que aceleraba peligrosamente el sistema nervioso provocando una terrible hiperactividad, y excrementos de jarvey metabolizados con esencia de belladona y su estúpida creencia de que aumentaba el vigor sexual de los magos, cuando en realidad, a la larga, no hacía más que provocar una eterna impotencia. A raíz de aquello, y una vez archivado el caso, con la inestimable ayuda de Hermione Harry logró introducir una Ley Orgánica en la actual legislación maga que modificaba la presente normativa y contemplaba también el consumo, compra, venta e intercambio de estupefacientes muggles como motivo de ingreso en Azkaban y/o multas de peso en función de la cantidad con la que se operase.

Afortunadamente para ambos Slytherin, a la hora de que el Wizengamot manifestara su veredicto final, el listillo de Agnelli hizo el _amable favor_ de recordar al tribunal que las drogas muggles no contabilizaban y que las mágicas halladas, esto sí era verdad, se encontraban en un porcentaje mucho menor que las contenidas en los otros dos sinfonieres restantes.

Siendo así, a Draco y a Zabini les habían caído seis años de condena en Azkaban, con posibilidad de acortarlos a cuatro si realizaban servicios comunitarios para la sociedad. E incluso a tres si eran buenos chicos, no se metían en líos y contribuían a facilitar el trabajo de los empleados de la prisión, esto último cortesía de Harry y de un par de influencias conocidas, como el propio primer ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Y, al menos Draco, había cumplido exitosamente. No solo salía de martes a jueves para barrer las calles de los barrios más polémicos del Londres mágico, tragándose la humillación que suponía el encuentro con algunos conocidos que no desaprovechaban la ocasión para burlarse del desgraciado Malfoy, sino también había realizado una generosa donación para mejorar sustancialmente las condiciones de los presos de Azkaban; ahora servían helado de chocolate los domingos de verano y todas las celdas estaban dotadas de aseo propio.

Hasta habían puesto una carpa deslizante para que los días de tormenta o nieve los presos que quisieran pudieran salir a tomar el aire al patio. También habían fundado su propio equipo de quiddicht y, normalmente los sábados, celebraban en Azkaban sus propios torneos. Generalmente Harry solía permitirse un par de horas libres esos días porque, aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie más que a sí mismo, amaba ver a Draco volar y quería darse el gustazo de contemplarlo en plena acción.

No jugaba de buscador, pero era un buen golpeador. Oh, sí, esos bíceps de acero de los que presumía el muy capullo valían oro en los partidos. Y fuera de ellos también, reconocía Harry cada noche cuando en su habitación los recreaba en su mente mientras acariciaba algo _duro_ con las manos. Bueno, también pensaba en sus abdominales. Y en sus firmes muslos. Y en su enorme polla. Su tonificado culo. Y su sonrisa depravada y sexy. Esa mirada ceniza hipnótica… en todo él, en general. Porque todo él merecía la pena; llevaba teniéndolo claro desde hace casi un año.

 

Fue entonces, en una de esas noches, tumbado en su cama deshecha de sábanas blancas, y tras haberse corrido generosamente con el nombre de Draco atorado en la garganta, cuando reconoció en voz alta que finalmente se había enamorado del presumido Slytherin.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta historia llega a su fin. Perdonad la tardanza, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y también he estado unos días malita, sin moverme de la cama :( Pero hoy, por fin, subo el último capítulo y pongo punto y final a El Racardian. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han demostrado su apoyo en forma de comentarios y kudos, porque realmente han sido quienes me han motivado para seguir escribiendo. ¡Sois increíbles, y este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotr@s!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Hasta otra! :D

Si algo podía admitir Harry a tan solo unos minutos de recibir a Draco en el vestíbulo de Azkaban, tras haber cumplido su condena en tres años y siete meses por buen comportamiento, es que estaba nervioso. _Muy_ nervioso. Y ni la discreta mano de Hermione apretando la suya con firmeza, demostrándole así su apoyo, conseguía calmarle.

Ron Weasley también estaba a su lado, y con su sola presencia allí y ahora, aunque no llevase a cabo ningún gesto afectivo, ya decía mucho. Les había confesado a sus mejores amigos su irremediable enamoramiento por Draco hacía casi diez meses, así como, en consecuencia, su reciente descubierta homosexualidad. A Hermione no le había sorprendido demasiado su declaración, más bien pareció como si confirmase algo que ella ya sabía desde hace tiempo, pero con Ronald todo había sido más difícil. Sus gustos por los hombres le traían sin cuidado, pero le costaba entender que se hubiera podido enamorar de alguien “tan despreciable” como Malfoy, que además estaba en Azkaban por haber traficado con drogas; simplemente no podía entender que fuese un buen partido para él.

Pero, y como pudo asegurar nada más verle llegar allí, apenas diez minutos antes, junto a Hermione para acompañarle en quizá uno de los momentos más tensos de su vida, supo que finalmente había aceptado las cosas tal cuales eran, y que estaba dispuesto a respetar una quizá futura relación con el Slytherin.

A unos metros de ellos, firmes e imponentes, ataviados con elegantes túnicas oscuras, estaban los padres de Draco, Lucius y Narcisa. La mirada de la mujer reflejaba casi el mismo sentir que él; preocupación por la ligera tardanza de su hijo, de apenas un par de minutos, y unas ganas locas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. La expresión de su marido, sin embargo, mantenía la compostura y una mirada pétrea que Harry era incapaz de descifrar. Aun así, el Jefe de Aurores estaba seguro de que toda esa buena planta se iría al carajo en cuanto viese asomar por aquella puerta la inconfundible cabellera rubia de su primogénito.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó a Hermione levemente para _volver_ escrutar la hora en su reloj. Al menos hacía seis minutos que Draco tendría que haber aparecido por la puerta, la que conducía a los pisos superiores que guarecían las celdas y que tenían frente a todos ellos. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a recuperar la mano de Hermione. Merlín, estaba muy estresado, solo habían pasado seis minutos más de lo previsto, no era motivo suficiente para ponerse así. Draco aparecería en _cualquier momento_.

Joder, no es como si no lo hubiese visto todos los putos viernes y muchos sábados durante los tres años y siete meses consecutivos que el rubio había pasado allí. Y, sin embargo, sabía que esta vez todo sería diferente: ¿qué querría hacer Draco ahora que por fin era libre? ¿Qué planes tenía? ¿Involucraría alguno a Harry? ¿Le gustaría seguir pasando tiempo con él o simplemente había sido cortés todo este tiempo y la realidad era que Potter le parecía un pesado del que prefería distanciarse?

Ah, todo era tan confuso, tan perturbador, tan inquietante… Harry no podía vivir así. Llevaba días, estos últimos, sin apenas poder dormir, comiendo francamente poco porque no tenía apetito y encerrado en casa como un kneazle doméstico. Seguro que había adelgazado o algo o perdido algo de músculo y tal vez ahora, cuando Draco le viera, no le parecería tan atractivo como antes y a lo mejor decidía buscarse a alguien “más digno” que él.

Harry tragó saliva. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Pero de momento solo podía _seguir_ esperando.

Hasta que el momento llegó. Un ruido alertó a quienes esperaban al joven finalmente libre como lo habría hecho el rugido de un terrible dragón. Narcisa, incluso, se llevó las manos a los labios para reprimir un sollozo que no logró enmudecer. Hasta Lucius tragó saliva. Harry sencillamente creía que iba a desmayarse de un instante a otro, pero el firme apretón que le propinó entonces la mano de Hermione obligó a su mente a permanecer donde estaba.

Allí estaba, pensó, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente bajo la piel, Draco. Su Draco. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, o tal vez más, ya que al fin se había librado del uniforme de preso y llevaba las mismas ropas que había portado Matt, su antiguo glamour, el día que Harry lo envió a Azkaban. Recién afeitado, como usualmente siempre que el moreno había ido a verle, se le humedecieron los ojos en cuanto contempló a su madre, a cuyos brazos se lanzó sin pensarlo ni un momento. Aunque un segundo antes, y con estudiada discreción, el Jefe de Aurores se vio recompensado con un guiño de ojos que él quería pensar que era tan especial como lo que sentía por quien se lo había lanzado.

El nudo que sentía en la garganta remitió un poco.

Tras abrazar a su padre (la mano que Draco le ofreció estrechar no fue suficiente para el patriarca Malfoy), el Slytherin se fijó en Harry y, tras comentarles a sus padres que le esperaran un segundo en la salida, se acercó hasta el auror y con una sonrisa tibia le preguntó si podrían verse luego.

Como al tonto de Harry le faltó la voz, Hermione se ofreció a responder por él. Tras un confirmadísimo “por supuesto, Draco, Harry tiene que volver ahora al Ministerio, pero a partir de las seis y media podréis quedar sin problemas. ¿Qué tal una cena por ahí?”.

Mientras Ron ponía los ojos en blanco y Draco miraba al Gryffindor esperando cualquier signo de que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por su amiga, Harry se dedicó a respirar sonoramente y asentir con firmeza mientras lo hacía.

-Genial. Háblame por red flu cuando puedas. Me quedaré en la Mansión estos días. –fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de despedirse de Harry con una sonrisa, no sin antes besar a Hermione en la mejilla y ofrecerle la mano a Ron, que la aceptó sin dudar por contentar a su mejor amigo y por la mirada inquisidora que en esos momentos le estaba lanzando su novia.

Después abandonó Azkaban, y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella noche tenía una cita con Draco. Una cita de verdad.

 

\- No sé qué ponerme.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco por décimo cuarta vez en tres cuartos de hora. Estaban en Grimmauld, en el dormitorio de auror. Eran casi las siete y media de la tarde y el imbécil de su amigo seguía con las puertas del armario abiertas de par en par. En su vida le había visto poner tanto empeño para quedar con alguien. Entonces Ron, no dispuesto a alargar ni un segundo más aquella situación, se levantó de la cama de su compañero en la que llevaba tiempo tumbado y se acercó hasta el armario para descolgar una camisa verde botella de una de las perchas ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry. Luego cogió unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color que él mismo le había regalado una vez y que el muy hijo puta solo se los ponía en Navidad.

Sin mirarle, presionó las prendas contra su regazo, esperando que entendiera la directa indirecta. –La camisa resaltará el color de tus ojos. El negro parece ser el color favorito de Malfoy y además Ginny dice que estos pantalones te marcan paquete. Además, los zapatos son elegantes y seguro que le encantarán. –finalmente alzó la vista.- Vístete ya o te juro que terminaré por hacer lo que Voldemort nunca pudo.

Harry asintió deprisa y varias veces seguidas, como sus amigos sabían que acostumbraba a hacer siempre que estaba nervioso. Sin volver a mediar palabra para no molestar a un evidentemente irritado Ron, se puso las prendas que este había elegido para él mientras pensaba que la incertidumbre de no saber a dónde conduciría esta noche con Draco le estaba haciendo tener comportamientos de lo más infantiles.

Merlín, necesitaba saber ya qué iba a pasar ahora que su Slytherin favorito era un hombre libre. Necesitaba una confesión o algo que le permitiera seguir amarrando el barco al muelle; estabilidad, solidez, aceptación. _Algo_. Lo que fuera y cuanto antes.

A las ocho menos cinco Ron ya se había ido y estaba solo, sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Se mordía las uñas de una de sus manos, ni siquiera sabía cuál. Escuchaba el constante sonido que hacía el reloj de cuco del salón, pero nada más. Sabía que en cualquier momento la cabeza de Malfoy se  materializaría de entre las llamas y no podía sino aguantar la respiración hasta que el momento llega…

\- Eso que haces con las uñas debería de estar prohibido.

El acto reflejo de Harry fue brutal. En menos de medio segundo ya había girado la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás y la mano cuyas uñas estaba mordiendo se posó rápidamente sobre el bolsillo del pantalón en el que estaba la varita, listo para utilizarla.

Al menos, hasta que la genuina sonrisa torcida de Draco Malfoy, elegantemente ataviado con unos pantalones de lino beiges y una camisa blanca que se le adhería como una segunda piel a ese tonificado torso, le dio la bienvenida con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la espaldera de su sofá, sugerentemente inclinado hacia él.

-¿¿Se puede saber cómo…??

-No. -admitió Draco mirando al techo como si tratara de buscar la mejor manera de explicarle un complicado hechizo de aritmancia a un niño de tres años.- A no ser que prefieras que vuelva a Azkaban. –terminó de decir posando sus ojos nuevamente en Harry, burlones.

Este frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

\- _Malfoy_ …

\- Relájate, solo estoy vacilándote un poco. –comentó, tras saltar desde el respaldo del sofá para caer al lado de Harry, posando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su mano derecha para mantener el equilibrio mientras se elevaba. Ahí fue cuando el Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que no eran sus pantalones los únicos que se ajustaban en los lugares adecuados. Era imposible olvidar aquella polla, pensó de improviso, y aunque no había vuelto a entrar en su culo desde hacía casi cuatro años, todavía era capaz de recrear los estragos (y placeres) que le había provocado.- Bueno, vámonos a bailar.

Si Harry hubiera estado bebiendo en ese momento cualquier sustancia líquida, se habría atragantado con ella. Pero como no lo estaba, su saliva hizo el trabajo igualmente.

\- ¿Bailar? –preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta varias veces y contemplar atónito como Malfoy abandonaba el sofá y se dirigía al pasillo central.- Pero, ¿no íbamos a ir a cenar?

\- Por extraño que te parezca en Azkaban me daban de cenar. –murmuró Draco con la mirada clavada en una vieja fotografía que recogía un marco de plata al lado de la puerta de entrada. Eran él, Ron y Hermione al final de su primer año en Hogwarts, y saludaban al Slytherin con una sonrisa.- Pero nunca me dieron carta blanca para organizar las orgías que tenía en mente. –entonces los labios de Draco se curvaron, juguetones, hacia un lado y Harry sabía que terminaría demostrando lo patán que era para bailar delante del Slytherin. – Hoy quiero desinhibirme, querido _Jefe_ de Aurores; mi primera noche _fuera_. –comentó, refiriéndose evidentemente a la prisión.

\- ¿Has pensando en algún lugar? –preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a Draco. Iba a coger su abrigo del perchero pero la mano del Slytherin le detuvo.

\- Sí. Y no, no lo necesitarás. –comentó con picardía. Después simplemente abrió la puerta.- Londres, ¡allá vamos!

Harry suspiró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Definitivamente, aquel no era el tipo de noche que había esperado tener con Draco, pero si eso hacía feliz al rubio, que le quitasen a uno lo bailao´, nunca mejor dicho.

-Vale, pero por el camino quiero que me expliques a qué coño vino eso de proponer orgías…

La carcajada de Malfoy fue lo único que resonó en el interior de la Casa de los Black antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

 

\- Debes de estar bromeando.

Draco miró a Harry durante varios segundos antes de esbozar la sonrisa tibia que acompaño a su negativo movimiento de cabeza. Al fondo, delante de la explanada hasta la que habían llegado caminando, disfrutando de una amena conversación y de los sonidos de la noche, se alzaba El Racardian; espléndido, moderno, imponente y… abierto al público.

Harry no cabía en sí de su asombro.

\- ¿Quién lo lleva? Ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a estar operativo después de que lo registrásemos…

Draco comenzó a caminar explanada abajo, directo a su todavía local, en cuyas cercanías se podían ver clientes charlando entre ellos, refrigerándose del calor que infundía la multitud de dentro, y fumando, porque dentro del pub ahora estaba prohibido.

\- Llevar, lo que se dice llevar… los de siempre, Blaise y yo. Pero hemos contratado a un par de camareros temporales que nos están haciendo el favor. Y seguirán trabajando conmigo hasta que este salga de Azkaban.

-Pero… -Harry seguía sin comprender.

\- Un hombre tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces, Potter, o al menos eso he oído que dicen los muggles. Bien, -asintió, girándose para encarar a Harry tras detenerse un par de metros antes de llegar al establecimiento.- un Slytherin _no_ ; se acabaron las drogas, hemos aprendido la lección, y ahora El Racardian sigue escrupulosa y aburridamente la ley.

\- La ley no es aburrida. –terció Harry, ligeramente molesto, un segundo antes de alcanzar a Draco, deteniendo su avance para mirarlo frente a frente.

Entonces el rubio rodeó la cintura del auror con sus brazos en un movimiento inesperado y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que sus hombrías se rozaron. Harry boqueó, no esperándose el gesto, y a dos milímetros de sus labios Draco le susurró: -Lo único que para mí hace que la ley no sea _tan_ aburrida es que haya hombres como tú que se encarguen de que los demás la sigamos a rajatabla. Eso me excita.

Después de aquellas palabras, Harry no pudo reprimirlo más y, dejándose guiar por su instinto, alzó sus manos para acunar con ellas las mejillas de Draco.

Tras acortar la distancia con él, entreabrió los labios levemente antes de estrecharlos contra los del otro, quien con una suave risita le invitó a entrar a investigar nuevamente su cavidad. Hacía años que no los probaba. La espera se le había hecho eterna. Eterna de verdad, dado que tampoco había querido mantener relaciones con nadie durante todo el tiempo que Draco había permanecido en prisión. Por ello pensó, mientras besaba con pasión a la persona de la que, contra natura, se había enamorado, que tal vez su falta de entrenamiento no satisficiera a su compañero.

Pero cuando Draco gimió en su boca, después de un urgente movimiento de cadera hacia adelante que frotó las entrepiernas de ambos, forzando al rubio a notar lo animado que estaba Harry con la idea de tenerlo así, frente a él, con la boca abierta y a una distancia mínima, se dio cuenta de que sus preocupaciones eran totalmente infundadas. Draco estaba disfrutando con esto junto a él. _Con_ él. _Por_ él.

\- A ti también te excita… -confirmó Draco en un suspiro, cuando finalmente se separaron, un par de minutos después.- Te excita _mucho_ … -jadeó, sus mejillas ardiendo y no de vergüenza.

Ahora o nunca, pensó Harry, en cuyo interior cogió aire. Merlín, _iba a confesarse._

\- Me parece que lo que pasa conmigo es algo más complicado que eso, Draco. –había sido una declaración indirecta, pero Draco era amante de las sutilezas y el auror sabía que iba a entender lo que realmente había querido decir de inmediato.

El Slytherin le miró entonces, intenso, durante un segundo infinito. Parecía estar pensando en algo, y todo esto mientras a Harry se le revolvía el estómago y el nudo que tenía en la garganta intensificaba su fuerza. Entonces observó cómo Draco dejaba de abrazarle y, con esa sonrisa torcida que el muy cabrón tenía y sabía que le volvía loco, le dijo, literalmente, que el complicado era él, porque…

\- …llevo sabiéndolo desde hace _dos_ años, Harry. _Dos_. Eres como un libro abierto y, modestia aparte, yo leo francamente _bien_.

 _¿Cómo?_ Desconcertado, el Jefe de Aurores contempló a Draco reflexivamente, tratando de averiguar en qué momento podría haber hecho entender al rubio lo que sentía, cuando ni siquiera lo había tenido absolutamente claro él mismo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que cada semana se partía el cerebro tratando de encontrar un buen libro que Draco no hubiera leído. Una vez incluso viajó a Francia porque el Slytherin había comentado que entendía el francés con fluidez y que algún día, si Harry quería, le enseñaría el idioma. Entonces, en Notre Dame, Harry compró un par de novelas muggles históricas solamente para escuchar a Draco leérselas en francés. No era el idioma lo que le interesaba y la historia, muggle o mágica, nunca había sido su fuerte, pero escuchar la voz de Malfoy pronunciando sonidos guturales como los que solo aquel lenguaje tenía, hacía sus noches más reconfortantes.

Pedía permiso a Kingsley todos los sábados para ir a ver al rubio a jugar al quiddicht, y aunque no todos habían sido concedidos, a pesar de las horas extra que Harry siempre realizaba cuando el ministro permitía una de esas escapadas, la mayoría habían sido a su favor. Por otra parte, incluso durante sus vacaciones, había venido vestido con el uniforme de auror solo porque Draco le había comentado alguna vez lo sexy que le parecía. Después se dio cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo porque Azkaban estaba lleno de aurores y todos los reclusos podían escuchar alguna vez sin mayores complicaciones los días libres que tenía cada auror del Cuartel.

Por otra parte, había demostrado al Slytherin preocuparse por las cosas que a este le interesaban. Se puso a estudiar Aritmancia solo porque Draco le había comentado que en el colegio había sido una de las asignaturas favoritas, e incluso pidió a un colega inefable que le diera algunas lecciones prácticas de pociones que, desgraciadamente, no salieron demasiado bien. Y todo esto lo hizo solamente porque sabía que eran temas de los que Draco tenía mucho que decir y que conocía con placer. Recordaba haber buscado impresionarle tras resolver, después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza a altas horas de la madrugaba, el teorema de Fermat, conocido por muggles pero resuelto por uno o ninguno, solo para descubrir después que muchos magos antes que él habían hallado la solución, entre ellos Draco.

Harry asintió para sí mismo mientras seguía al Slytherin hacia el interior del pub. Pensándolo bien, se había expuesto demasiado. Pero lo que realmente le inquietaba ahora es que, pese a saberlo, y tras habérselo confesado, Draco todavía no le había dado una respuesta clara.

Aun así, lo que encuentra en el interior de El Racardian hace que se olvide momentáneamente de eso.

\- Draco, ¿qué cojones…?

\- El local necesitaba un nuevo aliciente para mantener a su ambiciosa clientela. –respondió el Slytherin con total naturalidad mientras dejaba a Harry pasmado contemplando el panorama y él se acercaba a la barra para pedir dos copas.- Descubrir que el sexo llama más que las drogas no nos costó mucho, la verdad. Ahora ganamos en una semana lo que antes en _tres_. Y cuando esto también falle… bueno, siempre nos quedará el rock  & roll.

Draco había llamado _sexo_ a esos tres musculitos que practicaban pole-dance en las tres plataformas con barra que se erigían en medio de la pista del baile. Decenas de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se reunían en torno a los bailarines para tener un mejor encuadre de toda la carne que el apretado tanga que llevaban dejaba a la vista. Había galeones a los pies de cada modelo, sobre el suelo de las plataformas, y estos no dejaban de contonearse al ritmo de la música ni de observar a su público con una mirada y sonrisa lascivas.

\- Relaja tus sentidos de auror, -comentó Draco repentinamente, acercándose a su oído para hacerse escuchar sobre el sonido de la música, y aprovechando para dejar un vaso de whiskey de fuego entre los dedos de Harry. Se estaba imaginando lo que en ese momento debía de estar pasando por la mente del Gryffindor y no quería agobiarle.- no follan por dinero, solo bailan. Y son libres de irse en cuanto dejen de sentirse cómodos. Oye, vente a la barra, hay dos _conocidos_ que me han dicho que quieren saludarte…

La noche iba de sorpresa en sorpresa, pensó Harry cuando Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott le ofrecieron la mano y aprobaron abiertamente su amistad con Draco. Un pequeño apretón en el corazón, más provocado por la ansiedad que la palabra amistad le había provocado que por otra cosa, llamó la atención de Harry. Amistad, entonces. Si los amigos de Draco denominaban así a la relación que tenía con el rubio, entonces solo podía significar que era eso y nada más lo que Draco quería con él.

Aquella revelación le decepcionó un poco, pero su conciencia no dejó de lanzarle pullitas al estilo ¿y por qué te besa, te sonríe y te mira así si te considera solo su amigo? A lo mejor solo te quiere para _otro_ polvo. Sensación que terminó por confirmar en cuanto Draco le llevó hasta la pista de baile y se puso a frotarse tan descarada y obscenamente contra él que provocó que Harry se atragantase en varias ocasiones con un whiskey que al final tuvo que dejar olvidado en una de las mesas del local.

Draco quería sexo, y Merlín sabía que Harry se lo iba a dar, pero le angustiaba haber comprobado que no quería nada más que eso.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? Tengo un apartamento en la costa. Nadie nos molestará allí… -jadeó Draco en su oído veinte minutos después de su _baile-frotage_ , cuando parecía que las erecciones de ambos iban a terminar por destrozar sus pantalones por la presión que estos estaban ejerciendo _ahí_.

Tras despedirse de Nott y Parkinson, Draco les Apareció en Bournemouth, una ciudad costera situada al sur de Inglaterra, bulliciosa y fiestera en verano pero relativamente pacífica el resto del año. El apartamento del que Draco le había hablado, más bien casa, se encontraba a primera línea de playa; era enorme y de blancas paredes, con un pequeño portal donde florecía un bien cuidado jardín. Subiendo los tres peldaños que les separaban de la puerta de entrada, Draco sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y Harry se dio cuenta entonces de dos cosas: _una_ , que Draco había adquirido una vivienda muggle en la que convivía con más vecinos muggles, cosa que ya no le sorprendía tanto después de haberle descubierto traficando con estupefacientes también muggles; y _dos_ , que tenía planeada esa visita desde el principio, pues se había cuidado de no olvidarse las llaves de la casa.

La puerta no hizo ruido al abrirse, por eso Draco tuvo que llamar la atención de Harry chasqueando los dedos una vez para que pasara al pasillo principal, ya que este se había quedado ligeramente atontado observando el jardín y torturándose con sus pensamientos, cosa que llevaba haciendo durante toda la noche, debía admitir.

Sin haber sido invitado, Harry caminó hasta el salón-cocina-comedor que tenía a su izquierda mientras Draco se encargaba de cerrar la puerta, y tuvo que reconocer que le gustó la decoración que encontró allí. Muy veraniega, con sus sillas blancas de madera y sus alfombras de paja. Un tremendo ventanal que surcaba la pared de enfrente le permitía disfrutar de la arena de la playa y el mar y su ruidoso oleaje. Una tabla de surf en una de las esquinas llamó la atención de Harry, quien entonces recordó que Draco le había confesado alguna vez en Azkaban haber practicado el deporte. Ahora sabía _dónde_.

Se iba a sentar en el sofá beige cuando Draco se personificó en el salón. –Puedo follarte ahí mismo si quieres, Harry, -dijo, refiriéndose al mueble.- pero mi cama es mucho más cómoda y solo hay que subir unas pocas escaleras hasta la planta de arriba. –explicó con una sonrisa que hizo que la polla del auror vibrara un poco _más_.

Y aunque era plenamente consciente de que más adelante iba a arrepentirse de aquello (a fin de cuentas él anhelaba tener mucho más que sexo con el Slytherin, por muy fantástico y estupendo que este pudiera ser), aceptó la abierta propuesta de Draco y se levantó de sofá para seguir al rubio escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a una gran habitación azul con cama de matrimonio, vistas al mar y una hilera de estanterías llenas de libros, con sus sillones de lectura a un lado y hasta una vigorosa chimenea frente al colchón (el vestidor de Draco ocupaba _toda_ la habitación contigua, se fijó Harry). También estaba dotada de aseo propio; casi parecía la suite de un lujoso hotel.

Incómodo al principio y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no saber cómo actuar, pues solo habían follado una vez antes y estaba claro que anteriormente él no tuvo que tomar iniciativa alguna, se detuvo para sumergirse en un fascinante análisis de los finos cordones de sus zapatos; todo esto mientras Draco se sentaba al borde de la cama desnudo de cintura para arriba después de haber arrojado su camisa en… cualquier parte. En realidad ese detalle no importaba mucho ahora.

Los treinta segundos que siguieron estuvieron ambientados en completo y sepulcral silencio. Extrañado, Harry alzó la vista, y es entonces cuando descubrió que Draco, con los codos sobre las rodillas, había permanecido todo este tiempo mirándole fijamente. Nervioso, se aclaró la garganta e hizo amago de quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Pero la acción no llegó a producirse, ya que Draco levantó una mano indicándole con ella que se detuviera. –Parece que no quieres hacer esto. –susurró al fin.- Si no quieres, dilo. No pasará nada, Harry, sabes de sobra que no voy a obligarte a que te acuestes conmigo… _como la otra vez_. –se vio forzado a aclarar, aunque se notaba que en esta ocasión el comentario le había causado una fuerte molestia. Así que se arrepentía de haberle… Harry no podía llamar “violación” a lo que ocurrió entre ellos ni mucho menos, ya que Draco había sido muy gentil todo el tiempo y al final había acabado gustándole mucho, más de lo que horas después quiso admitirse a sí mismo.

El Jefe de Aurores negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. –Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo contigo, Draco, solo que… -suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Aunque aquella noche tuvieran la follada más caliente del universo, Harry sabía que siempre recordaría el momento como uno de los más fríos de su vida. Tendría sexo con el hombre que amaba, sí, pero qué triste era saber que no era correspondido. Sin embargo, resuelto a no… _humillarse_ más delante de Draco, estaba determinado a no mostrar más sus sentimientos hacia él, por lo que inventó una excusa para justificar sus hasta ahora nulos índices de participación.-… ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo empezar.

Al menos tampoco estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Draco, desconcertado, mientras arqueaba una ceja.- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo que he estado en Azkaban no has…? –Harry negó.- ¿Con _ningún_ hombre? –un nuevo movimiento negativo intensificó la confusión en el rostro del Slytherin durante varios segundos, después simplemente sonrió con algo que podría calificarse como dulzura e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry se acercase a él. –Aquí. –especificó, señalando el hueco entre sus piernas.

Y el moreno obedeció, dócil. Y alcanzó las piernas abiertas de Draco para quedarse parado entre ellas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para observar a su amante a los ojos en cuanto este decidió posar ambas manos en su cintura.- Ven, acerca tu oreja a mis labios, porque creo que ya me he divertido bastante contigo y porque mereces saber la verdad.

Harry tembló, y Draco pudo notarlo. “Creo que ya me he divertido bastante contigo…”. Merlín, no. _Por favor_. Ahora le diría que lo sentía, pero que creía que no serían compatibles como novios porque tenían personalidades completamente dispares o algo del estilo, y entonces Harry se hundiría y resquebrajaría porque, aunque en el fondo ya sabía, o imaginaba, la respuesta del Slytherin, pronunciarla en voz alta haría que fuese más real. No, mejor dicho, _totalmente_ real.

Y Harry no estaba preparado para escuchar algo como eso ahora.

Aun así, conteniendo la respiración y los nervios para no parecer _más_ estúpido, se agachó hasta que sus labios pudieron rozar el oído de Draco, dándole la misma facilidad a este para alcanzar su oreja y susurrarle, con la extraña sonrisa que el tacto estaba haciendo que Harry sintiese ahora, que, en realidad….

\- Me encantas, pedazo de idiota. Y graba esto a fuego lento en tu cabeza porque sé que llevas dándole vueltas al mismo asunto durante toda la noche: te quiero. _Te-quiero_ , señor Jefe de la División de Aurores. Y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi puta vida contigo.

-¿Qu-qué?

Pero Draco no le dio opción a réplica; en cuanto hubo girado la cabeza un poco, lo justo para poder mirar al Slytherin a los ojos para saber si seguía “divirtiéndose” con él también ahora, este atrapó sus labios y, con un gentil movimiento, se tumbó sobre el colchón atrayéndole con él, colocándole encima de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos abandonaban su cintura para colarse por debajo de su camisa y acariciar su espalda.

Harry gimió cuando Draco deshizo el beso; un pequeño suspiro brotando de sus labios para terminar en _otra_ de sus sonrisas torcidas.- Perdóname, pero no me he podido resistir: ha sido muy dulce verte hecho un mar de nervios por saber si yo te correspondía.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, a modo de reproche, expresión que no cuajaba del todo porque él también estaba sonriendo.- Eres demasiado malo, Draco.- confirmó, mientras sentía los dedos de este subir y bajar por su columna en agradables caricias.

\- Y tú demasiado bueno, Harry. –sentenció, con esa mirada de júbilo que solo aparece cuando estamos frente a las personas que amamos.- Por eso sé que vamos a funcionar. Tú me frenarás a mí y yo te estimularé un poco.

\- Ya me estás estimulando, joder,- aseguró Harry dejando escapar una suave risita.- y te juro que es mucho más que “un poco”.

Draco acentuó su sonrisa.- Eso es perfecto, _chiquitín_ , porque yo tampoco voy a dejar que me frenes ahora.

 

Mientras era colocado boca abajo sobre la cama, con Draco presionando deliciosamente su polla erecta contra sus nalgas y su mano, no recordaba cuál, buscaba la forma de colarse por debajo de sus pantalones para abrazar su animada hombría, Harry pensó en regalarle un corbatero a Robards. Preferiblemente de color morado.

 


End file.
